The Legacy of Shego
by Gim
Summary: What did Shego leave behind at her death beside love ones? Sequel to Exos Complexity, which must be read first. Now complete.
1. Advent of the End

Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned in this story who belong to the series is property of Disney. All other characters belong to whoever they belong to.

Author's Note: This is the sequel to **Exos Complexity**. You have to read that story to understand how it led to this one. This story will be darker than the other two in the series. That's why the genre is different than the other two.

* * *

**The Legacy of Shego**

By: Gim

Chapter 1: Advent of the End

Prologue

_When people die they leave behind memories and worldly possessions. Either it is money, property, or some small valued heirloom. When Shego died she only left behind her love ones and the memories of her being alive because her worldly possessions belonged to them long before her death. Shego never intended to cause her love ones to feel such pain and sorrow over her death. But, she did cause it because she loved the ones that loved her. Her children were able to cope with her death better than her husband. Her death caused the love of her life to never be the same again. With Shego's death, she also left her love ones a gift that they didn't know about. A gift that changed the world forever. A gift that saved the love of her life in the end. _

* * *

For two long months the broken hearted man has stayed in the neglected, run down cabin located in the far reaches of the Appalachian Mountain range. He has not left the cabin for those two whole months and stayed inside because he had no reason to leave. He had became a shadow, a ghost, nothing but a shell of his former self. The nights in the cabin were the worst. His wails would fill the cabin with the most horrible screams. His world had been gone for many years and there was nothing left for him to live for. His friends were dead, the love of his life was dead, his life was dead. He did not care about staying alive anymore.

The only reason he was still breathing was for the other two people staying in the cabin with him. If they weren't there, he would have went insane and might have killed himself long ago. His mood changed since the day they all were reunited and he had spiraled into a never ending depression. The only words he said during the two months were, "I'm sorry." Since those spoken words, nothing but silence from him except at night when he would wail.

During the daylight, he would shuffle through the cabin into varies rooms or sit in the living room all day and stare at the wall for hours upon hours. The other two people staying in the cabin would try to snap him out of his depression but their words of affection had no effect on him. He was nothing like they remembered so many years ago. A man of strength and character who would pity the man he is now. They knew he has given up on life and there was nothing they could do to change that. His fight was over and now he only waited for his death. A death that he won't see for many more years unless he ended up killing himself or someone else would come along and put him out of his misery.

The only problem with someone killing him for him, he had a record of living through anything that would kill a normal person. Now, however, it might be possible for someone to succeed in killing him because he had no reason to fight death. The man relished the idea of someone attempting to kill him because he knew his sorrow be over. No other man in the world had endured such pain as this man possessed and it had finally took its final toil on him. He only broke down and cried once but now he cried none stop at all hours of the day. Him crying made his sorrow worst and his pain had driven him to hate the world. He hated it with a passion, all the cruel, unforgiving things in the world. It had taken the most loved things from his life except two and still he hated the world. He knew someday the two people who were staying with him would be taken away too and hopefully his final sorrow as well.

He would cuss the world while he sat in silence. He would curse against the cabin he was in, the trees he seen through the window, the snow that covered everything, the sky, the air he breathed, the clothes he wore, anything he ate or drink that kept him alive, even himself. He hated everything but the two people who were with him. They were all he loved now and that has kept him from completely losing his mind. He would listen to everything they said to him, he would nod to them and go back to whatever he was doing.

They were at a lost and were hoping everything be better with his return. It wasn't and they too felt depressed watching him day in and day out. They wished he would come back to his old self and be the father they remembered when they were kids. A man who would take time out of the day to play ball with them or take them on walks across the desert they live in while they were kids. The man who taught them how to ride a horse and how to survive in any environment. His love along with their mother's was the thing they cherished more than anything. They couldn't ask for any better parents than the ones they had. It sadden them to think about their mom being dead but it truly depressed them to see their dad alive but be in angst over her being dead.

They would watch him all day while he sat in a chair or when he would walk around the cabin. The nights were the worst for them and they had to cover their ears to keep from hearing him. If they heard him, they would break down crying because of the sorrowful wails he made. The whole two months they have debated on what they were going to do with him.

"Matt, we have to do something, he's losing his mind," the woman with raven, gray streaked, hair said one day after she talked to the ghost of a man.

"I know Sheena, but what can we do. Mom's gone and the only way dad would go back to his old self, would be if she was here," Matt said while he peeked into the living room and sighed at his father sitting there crying.

Matt looked more like his mother than his dad and he even had her raven colored hair. His and his sister were true twins except for their gender. They looked exactly alike and their ways were alike more than they let people believe and they were true siblings. What Sheena said two months ago about him was true. He was stronger than her but she was faster. They were each other's sparring partner when their dad was teaching them several martial arts. Their mother didn't like to see them fighting one another because of her fighting with her brothers in the past but their father insisted on it. They were both glad he was right about teaching them how to handle themselves. Though Sheena was better at their father's fighting style than her brother, Matt was better all round in all the arts they learned.

"I know, he's starting to scare me, though. Those eyes unnerve me when I look at them," Sheena said while she stared at the back of her father's head for a second then turned her look back to Matt.

"Those eyes have me puzzled. We are just like him except we can't call on the exos suit. We were in pain over mom's death as much as him but his eyes were the only ones that changed," Matt said while he shook his head and looked at his sister.

"Maybe its because he was the original orie. He told us once before he has never found out the full potential of the nanos," Sheena said as she left her brother in the hall.

"I don't know. Its as if his eyes changed without him causing it. Maybe it was the nanos. Still I wonder how he can see with his eyes being solid black. I wondered if he could see when the eyes first turned black but he was able to catch a football we were throwing around after he started speaking again," Matt said sadly while he sat down in the hall and continued to watch his dad.

After a few minutes of silence, Matt stood back up and shook his head at his father. He couldn't believe the man gave up so easily. The Sons of Rah were no more and his father should be happy about that. Instead, his father became dead himself and it seemed he would never return to the real him. His fight was over, Matt knew, but what about them. They needed him to be there for them more than ever.

The world was not a friendly place for them anymore either and they dare not to show themselves too much in the world. It wasn't the fear of the Sons of Rah because they thought the group was wiped out. The world scared them because how it has changed since their father left many, many years ago. The man that ruled the world now was cruel and slaughtered anyone who didn't summit to him. The siblings couldn't fight against those odds alone nor could they with their father with them. Their life had been one of hiding in the world and never to reveal themselves.

Matt sighed and asked, "Hey, dad, want to go outside and throw the football around like we use to do?"

The man in the chair shook his head at the question and continued to stare at the wall.

"Aw, come on. It be like old time," Matt said while hoping his dad would take his offer.

The man shook his head again and sighed.

"How come," Matt questioned while he came into the living room.

At hearing the question, the man slammed a glass he had in his hand onto the table beside him, shattering the glass in his hand. Matt was frightened by this and back stepped back out of the living room while he said to his dad, "Alright, I get it. Sheezh, you should get help with that temper."

The man chuckled at the statement but broke down crying after a memory came to him. A boy, no a man once told him he should get help with his anger. That man was dead now along with anyone else he called a friend. The memories flooded the man's mind and he sobbed the rest of the day while he sat in the chair.

That night the memories still haunted him and his wails were the worst Sheena and Matt had heard so far. They were starting to despair because they knew their father was getting worse and there was nothing they could do to save him.

* * *

The days at the cabin turned to months. Six months so far and the man did worsen to the point he wouldn't even get out of bed anymore. He would lay there day after day while he cried to the point of not being able to cry. Sheena and Matt had given up hope on him and had to force him to eat. His dark tan had turned to a ghostly white and he started to lose weight. The only reason Sheena and Matt stayed at the cabin was because the man was their father and because he was there for them during the saddest part of their life. They were there to return the favor and because they loved him. They hated to see him the way he was but they knew he was in the most emotional pain in his life. Even their mother's death didn't send him into such a depression. He snapped out of it because he wanted to make sure his kids were safe.

This depression, however, was different and there seemed no way to snap him out of it. The kids were safe as they ever will be, the Sons of Rah were finally gone, and he had no reason to fight. So, he didn't care if his sadness ate at him, he was finally letting all his sorrow get to him. He was strong years ago and fought off the pain. He was still strong now but he was welcoming the pain to torment him.

Finally, after a few days of having to sit in his room and watch him, Sheena and Matt picked him up out of bed and sat him in the chair that was in the living room. The man didn't fight them because his hunger strike had made him weak and he loved the kids too much to cause them harm. They sat down on the floor in front of him and stared at him. He returned their stare for a second then turned his look from them while he slummed down in the chair.

Sheena sighed and shook her head. She then said sadly, "I think its time for some TV. Course the only show on TV now is the execution of anyone who oppose the 'Grand Lord.'"

The man turned his look to her for a second and showed by his expression he didn't know how much the world had changed.

"Yes, daddy. You been out of loop for a very long time while you stomped around in the arctic. One man rules the world now," Sheena said while she got up and turned the old TV on that sat in the corner. When the TV came on, the program on TV was what Sheena said it was.

The show sickened the man and he wanted her to turn it off by waving a hand at the TV. Sheena, however, wanted him to see what the world has become and stood by the TV looking at the man. As the show continued to blair away on the TV, the man turned his eyes from it and sighed. When the man stopped looking at the TV, Sheena sighed and shook her head at him while she sat down beside the TV.

They all sat in the living room for several minutes while the TV continued to show the gruesome sights and then something happened to the TV. The program changed and a smiling man showed up on the screen. When the program changed the sibling and the man turned their looks to the TV. At the sight of the man on the TV, the man in the chair sat straight up and stared at the smiling man on TV. He began to growl and clenching his hands into fist.

At the sound of the man growling, Matt looked up at his father and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hearing the question, the man turned his look toward Matt and spoke for the first time in months. This surprised the siblings and they were scared at his tone because it was filled with anger.

"How long has that smiling sonna bitch been in power," the man asked Matt then the man turned his look back to the TV.

It took Matt a minute to answer his father because of the shock and fear his father caused him to feel.

"About five years after you left," Matt said while he was glad his father stopped looking at him with his black eyes.

"Ok, I want to know what happened," the man said with anger while he stood up.

"Well, a plague started spreading in parts of the world. This man's name is Kaigan and he showed up out of no where saying he had a cure and wanted all the world leaders to meet him to discuss how the cure was to be distribute. The leaders came back brain washed and turned over their militaries to him which he then brainwashed the men in the militaries. He then took over the world by force and brainwashing. It was rumored his cure was what he used to brainwash everyone. The plague was horrible, so people jumped at the chance to be cured or vaccined for it. He's been in power ever since then. It's strange that he hadn't aged in 60 plus years. He maybe has nanos that is giving him his youth," Sheena said while she watched her father pace the living room.

"That bastard has nanos if its him and not a clone. Kids, he should be dead. I killed him during the raid," the man said as he stormed out of the room.

A few minutes later, Sheena and Matt heard the man trashing his bed room. Sheena and Matt just looked at one another while they fliched at the sound of things being thrown around in the man's bedroom.

"He's not talking about who I think he is," Sheena questioned while she turned her look to the TV and saw the program turned back to the sick show.

"I think so and that would explain why I was thrown in a prison cell five years ago. Kaigan knew who I was and wanted dad to show up and rescue me. I'm glad dad didn't and you did instead," Matt said then they heard a window break.

"Uh oh, I hope he just thrown something in the window," Sheena said but before they could get up to check, they heard their mother's bike fire up and head off into the night.

"Where do you think he's going," Matt said while he stood up and peered out the living room window.

"My guess to where the "Grand Lord' is," Sheena said while she pointed at the TV.

They stood in the living room while not being sure what they needed to do. Their father had just got his fighting spirit back but he didn't know what dangers he was about to run into and that made the siblings worried about him.

"Matt, do you know how to fly the Wyvern," Sheena questioned as she left the living room.

"Nope, why," Matt said while he continued to look out the window.

"Well, me neither but we either got to catch dad or go help him," Sheena said while she turned to go into her bedroom.

"Well, I hope we catch him because we can't tango with the clovers, not even with dad, we could," Matt said sadly while he left the living room to go change into some fighting clothes.

Two hours later, Sheena and Matt came back into the cabin and they both had a sad look on their faces. They couldn't even get the Wyvern's engines to start and they knew even if they ran none stop they won't catch up with their dad. The siblings were worried about him more than ever now.

"He's on his own now, just wished we got him to show us how to fly that thing," Matt said as he entered the living room.

"I just hope he'll be ok," Sheena said sadly as she went into her bed room.

* * *

Two days passed while the siblings stayed in the cabin and they haven't seen or heard from their dad those two whole days. They began to get worried about their dad because he was heading right toward something he couldn't face alone. The fear of him getting himself killed ate at the siblings since the night he ran off. However, in the early morning of the third day, Matt and Sheena were woken up by something slamming into the front door.

They both jumped to their feet and headed to the door while they feared their hid away was found out. The siblings stopped in the hallway and looked at the door while they both flamed up their hands to get ready for whatever was behind the door. After a few minutes with nothing happening and the hall being bathed in a light green and white glow, Matt tip toed to the door while he waved Sheena to stay back.

When Matt stood at the door, he placed an ear on the door and listened. He heard something was scratching on the door and was moving around on the other side of the door. Matt held his breathe and looked back at Sheena for a second before he placed his hand on the door knob.

Matt counted silently to three and swung the door open. The first thing they saw as an arm falling in the doorway and it was smeared in blood. They then saw the body the arm belonged to was laying on the door step and the body was covered in blood as well. The siblings gasped at the body laying there because they knew in was their father. Sheena ran to Matt when she saw the man laying at his feet was their father.

They looked at him for a second while they stood in the doorway and they both knelt down and grabbed him by the shirt he was wearing. The siblings then pulled their father into the cabin and dragged him right into his room, where they picked him up and laid him on the bed. They stripped him down to his boxers then and looked over his injuries. The man's body was covered with stab wounds and puncher marks. It took the siblings well over an hour to stop the bleeding and to sow up his wounds.

After they were finished, they looked at their father and wondered what did he get into then they were more concerned than ever about someone finding their hid away. For the rest of the day, one of them would check on him while the other looked out the windows. The only thing that eased their tension was seeing their father's nanos healing him. His vitals finally became stable before dark and he started talking in his sleep.

The siblings couldn't understand him at first but after long into the night, they heard him saying, "She's alive," over and over. This puzzled both Matt and Sheena because they didn't know what he was talking about and they hoped their father would at least wake tomorrow to tell them what happened to him.


	2. Alive again

Author's Note: Its obvious who the depressed man was in the last chapter but I wanted to go one chapter without ever using his name. That was tough to do but I succeed. In this chapter, however, his name will be known and be used for the rest of the story. Also, this story was going to be really dark before it was over but later I'm letting some light shine in the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Alive Again

Sheena and Matt took shifts watching over their father and they both were relieved the next morning to see his wounds were completely healed. Though his wounds were closed, they were still worried about him because they weren't sure how damaged his insides were. They didn't know how to do surgery on the insides of a person because their father never taught them how to. He had taught them how to do field surgery, close wounds and stop the bleeding but never how to open a person up and fix the insides. Not knowing the extent of their father's wounds worried them but they knew there dad's record of no one being able to kill him and that eased their mind over him dying.

They weren't sure what he ran into the two days he was gone and hoped he would tell them when he woke. It was obvious that he ran into the clovers because of all the stabs he had all over his body. They knew that meant he went to the Lord's Tower located right in what use to be called Washington D. C. Now its just called the Lord's Domain and the once beautiful city was filled with screams and gore. It was a place of hell on earth and their father walked right into it and back out. No one has ever did that before because the ones called clovers would kill anyone they found walking around in the place that wasn't under mind control.

It was the job of the group called Clovers to see to every aspect of the Grand Lord's world. They could be called thugs at best but murders and other vile criminals filled the ranks more than any other. They were just like Sheena and Matt and even their father. Filled with nanos that made them super soldiers and they always attacked in groups. Never alone so one of them could get killed and far as their record goes, not a single one of them has ever been killed. If one could believe that record.

The siblings have never seen anyone live through a fight with them because the clovers attacked in amass and the fight be over in seconds. The victim would be shredded to pieces before they could even throw a punch. To see the hints of the clovers on their father's body told them he did fight them and survived, which was a first. Either the clovers that fought him were new or they were getting sloppy. Course, they knew their father was a master violence in his own rights and held his own because of that. Their father told them about him murdering Warwick in his rage and he felt no remorse over it. He even acted like he enjoyed it.

They didn't see it as murder but he said it was. The most fright they ever felt was when their father was telling them about him killing Warwick while he laughed and smiled about the events. It was about the time their mother started to get sick and their father was becoming depressed then very open to them. He told them stories about his life as an orie while they walked around in the hospital their mother was in. Very dark and cruel stories that their father would laugh about. This was the beginning of their father's change that turned his eyes dark and his mind darker.

The days drew on while their mother worsen and their father's depression did as well. He would stay day after day in their mother's room and stay there while he refused to leave. The siblings knew their mother did the same thing for him many years ago but this time it was different. Their mother wasn't going to improve and eventually die. They knew their father knew that and it worsen his depression.

He sat there and watched their mother die. The man blamed himself more than once because he couldn't do anything to help her. He even offered to take blood from himself and have the doctor inject the nanos in the blood into her. The doctor refused to do such a procedure and their father went in a rage when he heard the doctor refused to take blood from him. Their father left the room their mother was in for that one day. He hunted the doctor down and grabbed the doctor by the throat. He told the doctor to do as he asked before the doctor had a very bad day while their father was holding the doctor up in the air.

The doctor promised to do as the crazy man asked and their father let go of him. The scared doctor took blood from their father and separated the nanos from his blood. The injected nanos their mother received caused her no pain because she was already numb from being sick for so long. It was a success, the cancer was shrinking and she started filling better, for only two days after though. She then went back to the way she was and continued to get worse until she died.

The siblings both sighed at remembering their mother's death and wondered what it been like if she was still around. They had let go of the past long ago because they had to but their father was different. He held on to it and let it haunt him. Him snapping out of his depression at the sight of Kaigan was a blessing to them but to see him sent into a rage in the same instance, scared them. They never saw their father so mad in their life. Even with the incident with the doctor was mild compared to what they seen three days ago.

Around noon, their father finally opened his eyes. He looked at them for a second while they stared back at him then he sighed and shook his head. There were so many questions the siblings wanted to ask him but were to began. Matt nodded to Sheena and looked at his father.

"Dad, what happened to you," Matt questioned while his father's black eyes unnerved him.

The man looked at Matt for a second then he sat up in bed. He looked at his hands and all over his body then he chuckled. The man looked at them then and shook his head at them.

"You two were taught by the best. Kids, you did good," the man said with a smile.

"Yeah, yesterday morning you had us worried sick by the shape you were in. Now what happened to you," Sheena said with impatience because she knew her father was avoiding Matt's question.

The man's smile faded to a frown and he shook his head while he stated, "You don't want to know."

"Yes, we do and we'll bug you until you tell us," Sheena said with confidence.

"Well, I could take you bugging me because I have for six months," the man said with a laugh.

"Please, dad. We doctored you and heard you talking in your sleep all night. We want to know who your were babbling about," Matt said with hope their father would open up to them.

Their father, however, just looked at Matt for what he said and one of their father's eyes started twitching while he stared at Matt. This frightened the siblings and they both started making their way out of the room. They stopped walking and looked at their dad when they heard him break down crying. They stared at him while he cried and he stopped after a few minutes then looked at the both of them.

The man sighed and said sadly, "She's alive."

"Whose alive," Sheena questioned while she along with her brother were confused over their father's statement.

The man just looked at them while the events from the day before ran through his mind. He sat there in bed and stared at the siblings while he remembered everything. He let out a sad sigh and lowered his head to his chest while he began to tell them about who was alive.

* * *

The Lord's tower was built five years after Kaigan took power. It was state-of-art and no one could get in or out without the Grand Lord knowing it and allowing it. If someone did manage to get inside, they were killed or captured by the varies traps set for them. Then there was the Clovers who roamed the halls of the palace. They were worse than the traps, at least a person had a chance to live through the traps. No mercy was given if the Clovers found an intruder running about the Tower.

It was true that the former Washington D. C was like a hell on earth. It was said one could very well go insane if they stayed in the Lord's Domain for more than a few hours. The streets were covered in body parts and the streets ran with blood like rain water. Even the sky over the city had an ominous blood red color to it day and night due to the hundreds of cremations performed in the city. The city was nothing but a shell of its once glorious self. Half of the city was in flames while the other was nothing but rubble. Spires rose up in the sad city and the towers were omens from a distance while the largest of them was the most hated to the people who were still free. It sat in the middle of the city and towered over all the other towers.

Not many has ever went into the heart of the city and lived to tell about it. Though, no one knew if the ones that did venture that far ever died but there was hope that they did. The man that sat in the top of the largest tower, which was in the heart of the city, was described as ruthless and mercy was never shown by him or his peons. He had the world under his control and most of the people too. There were people here and there that opposed him but their days were running out. They were being hunted like animals in the wild. The Grand Lord gave only one command to his hunters, "Those that oppose me either are to summit to me or die."

Though, Kaigan fancied over the executions of people who refused to summit, there were two people in the world he allowed to live and roam free. They were the kids of the man he hated more than anything. He hoped by them staying alive, they would eventually lure out this man so he could end the man's misery. He relished the idea of being the one to kill this man and he even set up a whole room to display his victory over the man who couldn't be killed.

The Grand Lord, however, wanted to give the man a chance and would allow the man to live if he found him. It was a hunt and Kaigan was on a safari. He also had a offer for the man, which he knew the man never could refuse. A gift Kaigan called it and would give it to the man if he accepted it and the Grand Lord knew the man would accept it or be killed because he wouldn't be able to fight at the sight of the gift.

Kaigan laughed at the idea of the man joining his ranks even when he knew the man would come for him and attempt to kill him. The day the man saw him alive, he would come for the Grand Lord. Kaigan wondered what kind of look the man would have at the first sight of him. Would it be surprise, anger, or grief. He hoped it was a combination of all three. When the man came for him, he would ask the man to find out which one it was.

* * *

The Grand Lord stood in a black business suit, with a red shirt and tie underneath, while he looked over the city he created. It was beautiful to him and he enjoyed it. The screams and wails were music to him which he would dance to if he had dance partner. They were also lullabies to him and he smiled at night as he listened to them while he dreamed of torture. He's been called sick and mad but could anyone else take over the world with such ease. It wasn't even a challenge, though he hoped it would been. Less people in the world to control if everyone decided to fight him. He didn't care what the free people called him because he knew they all would be silenced eventually. He can wait, they couldn't.

It would all come back to the one man he hated more than anything and he wanted the man dead or under his control. After his creation he hated the man and he became obsessed over finding the man. The man murdered the former him and he wanted to return the favor. He had a chance to during the unknown war that was being fought many years ago. But, at that time Kaigan was planning and scheming to take over the world. His Sons of Rah were just in his way and he hoped the man killed every last one of them. But, alas some did escape the slaughter and were running about his world. Kaigan wasn't sure if they were finally wiped out but rumors reached him that the last ten were ripped to shreds six months ago.

That was the first time in many years Kaigan heard of the man being alive still, if it was the man. The Grand Lord knew the man's kids could have done it because the man might have left them his swords. He even captured the son of the man in a hope to lure the man out. That wasn't successful and he allowed the man's daughter to come and rescue her brother. But, it was positive news and Kaigan hoped it was the man. He was now just waiting for the man because he knew the man would come for him eventually. The Grand Lord even post his face on the only TV channel hoping the man would see it.

* * *

Even with him knowing the world, Kaigan didn't know the his most despised thing in the world was racing right to him. He was surprised at first when he was woken up at night by a call from the front desk of the tower.

"This better be important four dash two or tomorrow you'll lose you head," Kaigan said while he rose up in bed and looked at the monitor that was in the wall.

The man on the screen looked scared at Kaigan's statement and was silent for a minute.

"Out with it or you'll lose your head anyways," Kaigan screamed at the man on the screen.

"Sorry, sir. Just there is a strange looking man at the front door and he looks pissed," four dash two said while he disappeared on the screen and a man was shown standing in front of a large metal door and he did look like four dash two mentioned, very pissed off.

The man was looking right into the camera that was above the metal door. Kaigan smiled the instance he saw the man's face but he was puzzled about the eyes. The Grand Lord was now having one of the happiest days of his life and was now going to set his plan into motion.

"So you have finally shown up," Kaigan said under his breathe while he got out of bed and busied himself with putting his suit on.

"Sir, what you want me to do. He looked like the Clovers but his eyes are different," four dash two while he reappeared on the screen.

"Let him in and set the guards on him," Kaigan said while he went into his office which had glass windows for its walls and ceiling, giving Kaigan a wonderful view of the burning and shattered city around him.

"Ok, sir," four dash two said while he appeared on a large screen that was hung on the wall across from Kaigan's desk.

Kaigan watched the large door open while he walked to his desk and he saw the man walk right inside the tower then the man stopped and look at the men that lined the walls. All the guards were dressed in black military fatigues and they held strange looking metal swords. While Kaigan sat down behind his desk, he watched the screen and saw the guards on the first floor charge the man. The floor around the man shone red and blue then guards falling around the man while he slashed the guards with his swords. The fight lasted only a few seconds and four dash two appeared on the screen again while the man started walking right through the broken guards. The man was heading right to four dash two while he lowered his swords to his sides.

"Sir, now what, do I need to get the clovers in here," four dash two asked with a scared tone after he turned to see the man standing right at him, staring at him from the other side of the desk.

Kaigan was laughing at the question because he knew then it was the man he has looked for over the past decades. He shook his head at letting the Clovers handle it. The Grand Lord had a plan and was going to try it out. Might as well, he had it schemed up for years.

"No need for the clovers, yet. Let them shadow our guest. You see him to my office and I take care of the rest," Kaigan said with a grin while he saw the man was on the screen was about to jump the desk and attack four dash two.

"Alright, sir," four dash two said while he left the desk he was behind.

Kaigan watched four dash two slowly walked up to the man and greeted him with caution. The man looked at four dash two for a second then he placed his swords in the sheathes on his back. He then grabbed four dash two on the back of his shirt and pointed four dash two to lead the way. The suspense was killing Kaigan and he fought to keep from busting out in laughter while he watched four dash two led the man through the varies corridor and halls until they were to the elevator that came only to his floor.

* * *

Moments later, there came a knock on the door that led into Kaigan's penthouse. He sat there for a minute and didn't answer the knock, he was savoring this moment because he wanted to remembered every last detail. After a minute of Kaigan being silent, four dash two appeared on the screen again and he looked terrified. Kaigan laughed at his look because he loved to see people scared.

"Sir,...our guest said...he'll kill me if you...don't open the door," four dash two stammered out in a squealing voice.

"Well, your worthless to me. I hope he does kill you," Kaigan said while he continued to laugh because a inhuman growl was heard in the background behind four dash two.

"But, sir," four dash two said before he was slung against the wall of the hall.

Four dash two slammed against the wall and went limp as he slid down to the floor while the man appeared on the screen looking right at Kaigan with his black eyes. He said nothing but showed with the expression on his face that he was in a rage. Kaigan just laughed at the man and pressed a button on his desk.

* * *

A moment later, the door to his penthouse slid open and the man was standing on the other side with both his swords in his hands. The man walked into the office while the anger still shown across his face but he acted calm. He stood before Kaigan without a hint of wanting to rush Kaigan. The Grand Lord stared back at the man and he laughed again.

When the laughing died down, Kaigan said, "Long time no see, Merrick. You really let yourself go, your a mess. But I see the years were kind to you. Your over a hundred years old and you look no older than your 40's."

Merrick growled at Kaigan's statement and pointed a sword at Kaigan while he said, "I don't know who you really are but you won't be alive after today."

Kaigan laughed at the threat and he said, "I am who you think I am. I'm not Warwick because he's dead. I'm his clone with all his memories. Even remember the hatred you two had for one another."

"Just shut your mouth! Your just like him and will be like him when this is over," Merrick snapped at Kaigan while he stepped closer to Kaigan.

Kaigan laughed again at Merrick for advancing toward him and said, "What if I tell you I have an offer for you that even you couldn't refuse?"

"There's nothing you can give me that would keep me from killing you," Merrick said when he got within reach of Kaigan with his swords.

"Oh, your wrong," Kaigan said with a smile while he raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

At the sound of the snap, another door slid open to the side of them and Merrick stopped what he was doing and stared at the door. Merrick dropped his swords when he saw a woman wearing a light green dress coming out of the door. He knew her and watched her cross the room to him. Merrick looked back at Kaigan for a second with a bewildered look. Kaigan, however, was smiling ear to ear at Merrick.

"Yes, dear Merrick. She's who you think she is. Though she is a clone, she'll remember everything when I release the mind control that has a hold of her," Kaigan said after the woman was standing right at Merrick.

Merrick just looked at Kaigan for second then stared at the woman standing beside him. The angst he felt for so long surfaced in him and he broke down crying. It wasn't her he knew but it was her. Merrick's knees gave out and he fell down to his knees while he stared back up at the woman with teared filled eyes. The woman, however, stared blankly over Merrick's head and acted like she was mindless with no cares.

"Oh, Merrick. She means that much to you, what if I tell you I release the mind control just long enough to prove to you she's who she really is," Kaigan said softly while he laughed silently at Merrick breaking down right in front of him.

What Kaigan said caused Merrick to look at him with an excited but sad look. Kaigan just smiled back and pressed a button on his desk. When the button was pressed, the woman blinked and looked around the room. After she saw Kaigan grinning behind the desk, she covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. She then heard Merrick sobbing at her feet and this caused her to look down at him. She looked at him with a surprised look while he looked back at her with his black tear filled eyes.

* * *

"Mal? What...happened to you," the woman questioned in a quivering voice while Merrick's eyes frightened her.

When Merrick heard her say his pet name, he broke down in wails and couldn't answer her. She knelt down beside Merrick and looked him right into the eyes. Merrick turned his look from her and looked right at Kaigan, who was still smiling.

"You sick sonna bitch! She's dead, this isn't her," Merrick screamed at Kaigan.

"Yes, its her down to the very last molecule. Talk to her, she'll prove who she is," Kaigan said happily because he was loving the pain he was causing Merrick to feel.

Merrick stared at Kaigan for a second then looked into the woman's green eyes. He loved to stare in eyes just like them long ago and this woman had the same eyes. Merrick held the stare for a minute and continued to wail.

The woman, however, had a frightened look on her face and was confused why she was there with the events that was happening around her. She just woke up from a dream and saw a man she remembered for some terrible reason then another man at her feet with black eyes that were once pale blue. He was older and didn't look like the man she saw the last time she fell asleep.

"Why did you start to call me Mal," Merrick finally asked the woman after a minute of him crying and shaking his head. He knew only three people knew the answer to that question. Two of them were dead now.

"Because you hated to be called Alex," the woman said with a scared smile.

Merrick cried even more after the answer the woman gave him and he reached over and hugged her. She hugged him back while she still was afraid of being where she was while she tried to figure out what was going on around her.

"Sheila, I'm getting you out of here," Merrick said while he turned his look to Kaigan.

Merrick stared at Kaigan for a second, who finally thought he had Merrick in his grasp.

The room went silent for a few moments and Kaigan broke the silence by asking, "Now do you want to hear my offer," while he pressed a button on the desk.

Merrick turned his look back to Shego and anger built in him because her look went back to a mindless stare.

Merrick grabbed Shego by the shoulders then and shook her while he screamed, "Sheila! Come back, please!"

The whole time Merrick was screaming, Kaigan was laughing. No one gets out of his mind control without him letting them. Merrick finally gave up trying to get Shego's mind back and looked up at Kaigan.

Merrick sighed and asked sadly while he turned his look back to Shego, "What's the conditions?"

"Well, its simple really. You can either join me or lose your bloodlust for me and leave, never to return. You can pick either one, I release the mind control on you love there, for good. You be together and no more problems. But, if you return or betray me, you'll lose her forever because I'll kill her myself and never make a new one," Kaigan said happily because he had the man under his control without even brainwashing him.

Merrick looked at Shego for several minutes and knew the real Shego would have hated this one before him. But, this was her, everything about the Shego he loved was in this one. Merrick was conflicting with his decision because he had the one thing that made him whole in his life again but he would be selling his very life over a dead woman, so he thought. But, he loved the dead woman more than anything and she was kneeling before him alive and well. She could be back in his life if he just left with her now.

_No, Sheila would want me to fight to the end even if it cost her, her life. She's dead, I saw her be buried but this woman is her. I loved her and this woman loves me just like the real one did_, Merrick thought and knew what he had to do. It caused him to feel pain once again but he was going to do it for Shego, the both of them.

"Kaigan, I got a deal for you. I still kill you, releasing Sheila from your grip and rid the world of you for good," Merrick said while he picked his swords up and stood up staring right at Kaigan the whole time.

"It's a pity, Merrick. I'll just keep the girl for myself until she dies of old age. You, however, will be dead by then. Clovers, now," Kaigan said softly and several men dressed just like Merrick appeared around him.

"Please, Kaigan. I dealt with exos before," Merrick said while he looked at men but before he knew what happened, he was knocked down on his back.

Kaigan laughed after a clover rushed Merrick and tripped him to the floor. It was too rich, he was enjoying himself and he wanted to sweeten the memory. He didn't want Merrick to die just yet, no that be too good for him. He'll kept Shego around for awhile because he knew Merrick will try anything to rescue her. Kaigan would send the clovers after him again if he comes back and watch Merrick get beaten to a pulp before he let Merrick leave. Maybe he could go after Merrick's kids as well just to see how much pain it will cause Merrick if he saw his kids get killed.

Kaigan said with a smile while Merrick was laying on the floor, "Merrick, you really been out of the loop. These guys are hardly exos. They were nothing compared to the clovers and you nothing either. Clovers deal with him, I need to get Miss Sheila back to her room."

Kaigan, however, sat where he was for a minute because a thought hit him. He was confused over Merrick's exos suit not coming on. He knew the suit should come the second something was about to harm Merrick but it didn't.. Kaigan then smiled because he knew Merrick could be killed now even by a well placed bullet but it still confused him.

* * *

Merrick tried to get back to his feet but before he could, he was knocked back down on his back again while he watched Kaigan helped Shego up and led her to the room she came out of. Merrick growled at this and jumped to his feet and tried to follow the men, who were circling Merrick. He caught the movement of a punch coming at him which he started to block only for him to be kicked in the ribs by another clover. As he flew across the room, he saw Kaigan led Shego into her room and shut the down behind him as he came back into his office to watch the fight.

Merrick slammed into a wall then and slid to the floor. He looked up at the clovers who were standing over him and smiled at them. He jumped to his feet again but before he could swing a sword at them, two clovers grabbed his arms and knocked the swords from his hands. The two clovers then slung Merrick to the feet of Kaigan, who looked down at Merrick with a smile while he had his arms folded behind his back. Merrick tried grab Kaigan but before he could, a clover picked Merrick up off the floor by his foot and spun him in the air. The clover released his grip on Merrick and Merrick flew across the room and went through a couch that was in the room.

Merrick laid in the ripped apart couch for a second and tried to get back to his feet. While he was standing back up, he heard sounds like metal sliding across metal and he looked at the clovers, who all now had metal swords in their hands. While Merrick stepped out of the couch, he watched the clovers and he knew he couldn't beat them. They were too fast and powerful for him to take on alone and before Merrick could get ready to defend himself, they were around him in a blink of the eye and were holding their swords above their heads.

Merrick wasn't fast enough to dodge some of the slashes because he was cut in the chest and arms while he tried to get out of the way of the swords. After he was cut by the swords, he fell to his knees because he got dizzy from the pain of being cut all over. While he was kneeling there, he watched the clovers drawn their swords back to stab him and he couldn't dodge any of them this time. Merrick's breathe was taken away went he felt the swords stab him and he lowered his head to his chest as he started to pass out while the new pain shot through his body. He sat there knelting, gasping for air while the swords stayed stuck in him and the clovers looking down at him.

Merrick swore he heard Kaigan say, "That's enough, I don't want him dead yet," before everything went black.

* * *

Merrick woke an hour later and he was laying outside the city limits of Lord's Domain. He fought to sit up and when he was able to he felt every stab wound and he noticed his swords were gone. He knew he was bleeding to death but he had to fight to stay alive and the search for his swords would have to wait until later. He had a reason to live now and that was to save Shego. His fight continues and he will see it through.

Merrick managed to get on his hands and knees then crawled to the bike he hidden in the woods outside the city limits. The whole way to the bike he left a blood trail on the concrete and the asphalt road. He finally managed to get to the bike and sit on it. It took Merrick several minutes to catch his breathe before he fired up the bike. He knew only one place he could go to get help he needed.

While Merrick traveled down the lonely highway, he had to fight to stay awake and once he did pass out only to wake up while he was speeding down a hill. He held his breathe while he tried to regain control of the bike but he failed. The bike slid to one side and toppled on its side. Merrick let go of the bike while sparks flew off of the bike and he rolled down the hill behind the bike. Finally both he and bike came to a stop and Merrick laid there until he got enough strength to crawl to the bike.

After thirty minutes, Merrick was back on the bike and traveling again. He was getting weak and he knew he was close to passing out for good. He managed to get to the dirt road that led to the cabin and he had to watch his speed on the dirt road while he traveled up it because on one side was nothing but a steep drop off. If he ran off that it would kill him or put him in a place no one would find him and he would die from bleeding to death anyways.

The bike ran out of gas before Merrick made it to the cabin and he had to limp the rest of way there. With the last bit of strength in him, Merrick made it to the cabin and collapsed on the front door step.

* * *

Merrick sighed and said sadly, "That's what happened, kids."

The sibling looked at him with shock when they found out there was a clone of their mom. Their mom would have when postal for sure if she found out someone made a clone of her. They knew Merrick was telling the truth about her remembering things that happened in their mother's life. But, she wasn't their mother and never will be.

"She's not mom. Mom would be outraged about it," Sheena said with anger while she shook her head.

Merrick just looked at her while he lowered his head. He knew that was true but she was still his Sheila at heart and he would try to save his Sheila. Merrick wouldn't stand by and let something happen to the one who was buried. He wasn't about to now but he couldn't fight this fight alone and he didn't want the kids involved. The feeling of helplessness crept up him and he knew he would be alone in the fight because he lose everything if something happened to the kids.

"She may not be your mother but she is in danger and has your mom's memories but there's nothing I can do to help her, I proved I won't last five seconds against the Clovers," Merrick said sadly while he laid back down in the bed.

"Yeah, you should have stayed here so we could have told you everything but your temper got the best of you," Matt said with a smile.

"I guess so but now Kaigan knows I'm alive and will hunt me down for sport," Merrick said sadly while he turned away from the kids.

"You don't think he'll find us here, do you," Sheena asked while being worried about them being found out.

"Probably," Merrick said with no hint of emotion.

"What will he do if he finds us, kill us or play with our mind like he's doing you," Sheena then asked while she started to a window to peer out of it.

"Probably both," Merrick said sounding like he was falling off to sleep.

"Dad, what we going to do," Matt then questioned but never got an answer out of Merrick.

The sibling figured Merrick went back to sleep and they left his room. They, however, didn't know Merrick closed his eyes for a reason other than sleep. The events of the day before still replayed in his mind and he hated not being able to help. Even if the woman he saw wasn't the real Shego, it was possible for her to be just like the one he watched get buried.

Merrick sighed and cried for a long while after the siblings left. He got a reason to fight but it be for a woman who isn't his love. But, she was in every way and looked frightened while she had her mind. He then felt guilty over thinking about the woman because she wasn't the woman he loved, just looked like her and had the same memories. Merrick finally drifted off to sleep while he dreamed about the woman.

* * *

The next morning, Sheena woke up and went into Merrick's room to see how he was doing. She stopped at the door when she saw her dad gone. Then the worry set in and she wondered if her dad was crazy enough to go back to Lord's Domain alone. While Sheena stood in the doorway of Merrick's room, she called down the hall for Matt.

A few minutes later, Matt came into the hall, asking his sister what was the matter. He seen what had his sister upset when he too saw Merrick gone. They both looked into the living room hoping he was back in his usual chair but they both sighed because not a soul was in the room. While Sheena went to search the rest of the cabin, Matt decided to go outside to see if Merrick had actually left.

When Matt opened the front door, the first thing he noticed was it pouring down rain and he then saw Merrick was standing out the yard that was in front of the cabin. He was standing there looking off in space and didn't even notice Matt staring at him. Matt wondered about why his father was standing outside in the rain and he watched the man while he hollered in the cabin that he found Merrick.

A moment later, Sheena came running to the door then stopped beside Matt and watched Merrick as well. Merrick was walking around then while he made strange movements with his hands. He then looked right at the siblings and closed his eyes.

"What is he doing? I hope he hasn't lost it completely," Matt stated while he was afraid their father actually had lost it.

Sheena laughed a little and said, "Matt, don't you remember dad telling us about his martial arts teacher?"

"Yeah, the man told him to recall any fight he lost to see how he could have won it," Matt said with a smile because he felt a relief over his father not being insane.

Then it dawned on the siblings, their father was refighting in his mind while his black suit was getting drenched in the pouring rain. They knew then their father was going back and fight again. This thought worried them because they knew their father was in no shape to fight again so soon. The siblings watched their father stand absolutely still for several minutes while he kept his eyes closed and he looked like a drowned rat. His eyes the popped open when the raining stopped and he started shadow fighting without going into a stance.

His movements became a blur and this amazed the siblings. They have never seen him move so fast in his life and it was difficult to follow his movements. The siblings then realized they seen people move that fast before but it was clovers. They gasped at the realization of standing there watching their father tap into his nanos and he was becoming his full potential. A whining sound came from Merrick and he went faster to the point the siblings couldn't keep track of him anymore.

After several minutes, their father slowed back down and stopped fighting. He looked at the sibling and smiled at them then they realized something was different about him. His eyes weren't black anymore but were back to their pale blue color. Matt and Sheena both laughed out loud because they knew then their father was back. He was going to fight like he did many years ago and see to it the world was free or die trying.

They didn't know, however, Merrick decided to fight not just for the world but for his Shego. Even if the woman he saw wasn't the love of his life. She was still a captive in a twisted man's world. He will let her decide her fate after he sets her free. The kids, however, will have no part in his fight and he planned to keep them from getting involved. This is his fight because he should have dealt with it long ago. Kaigan was the captain of the exos during the war and he knew that now.

* * *

The rest of the day Merrick stayed out in the yard and became in tune with his martial art skills. He would shadow fight in ever imaginable art and ever time he would end up going so fast the siblings lost track of him. By the time Merrick finished training, he was muddy head to toe and looked like a swamp monster. The only thing the sibling could see of him that wasn't covered in mud was his eyes and his bare teeth when he would smile.

The only words Merrick said while he was shadow fighting was, "I feel lighter. Maybe it because my sorrow is lifted off my shoulders for good."

Before Merrick went inside to change and clean up, he put the kids through the mill on the Wyvern. They didn't ask him to teach them how to fly the plane but he insisted on them learning how, just incase. But, there was a hidden motive the kids didn't know about that Merrick had planned out in his head. Merrick knew they needed to know how to fly the Wyvern to carry out his plan. They caught on quickly and were about to lift the plane off the ground and fly circles around the cabin.

By the time they were all finished training for the day it was late into the night and their all were tired. Before they all headed off to bed, they went into the living room and sat around in there without saying a word. Sheena and Matt looked at one another because they knew it was time. The siblings had saved a surprise for Merrick and were waiting for the day their father came back to his senses. Before they retired to bed, Matt left the living room and came out of his room with a metal case and laid it at Merrick's feet while he sat in his usual chair.

Merrick looked at both the kids for a second then he opened the case. Merrick fought back tears at the sight of what was laying in the case. He looked up at the kids and smiled at them and mouthed a "thank you" to them. Merrick then stood up and pulled out the completely metal orie suit he wore so long ago. He looked at the suit that nearly killed him and the memories flooded back. He remembered every event that happened while he wore the suit. Tears formed in his eyes while he laid the suit back in the case. Merrick waved both the kids over to him and when they got to him, he hugged both of them.

"Kids, its time for bed. Tomorrow I'll see if I can still fit in that thing," Merrick said with a quivering voice while he hugged the kids.

The sibling nodded to him and headed off to their bedrooms. Merrick, however, stayed in the living room for awhile and looked down at the suit. How many friends did he have while he wore that suit, he didn't know but he was glad everything turned out ok. Shego and the kids lived, most of the ories lived, he lived and everyone was worried they wouldn't. It all came down to Shego being the hero in the end while he laid in the snow near death. It was his time to be the hero, a job he never asked for but he welcomed the challenge. He was going to save the woman he saw earlier and if she wanted to be Sheila, he would let her. Merrick let all his memories run through his mind while he slipped off to bed. It was funny to him after so many years without sleeping because of the nightmares, he felt for once he be able to sleep in peace.

* * *

Sheena and Matt woke the next morning and they heard a grinning sound at the back of the cabin. At first the sound scared them like all the bumps in the night have but the more they listen to the sound the less aniexty it caused them to feel. They both came out of their bedrooms and looked at one another for a second then they headed to the back door to see what was making the sound.

As they passed their father's room, they saw he wasn't in there and they hoped he was making the sounds instead of running off again. When they went out the back door, they saw he was making the grinning sound while he wore the orie suit. They watched him for a second and noticed he had a long, narrow piece of metal in his hand which he was shaping into a sword.

At the sight of the siblings standing there looking at him, Merrick stopped what he was doing and he said while he laid the piece of metal down, "I have to have a sword."

"Well, dad you don't have to make one. Besides the suit, we were able to get something else you'll remember," Matt said while he turned and went back into the cabin.

Merrick looked at him with a puzzled look then he turned his gaze to Sheena while still looking puzzled. She just grinned at her father and picked up the piece of metal. Sheena looked at it for a second and shook her head at her father. Right as Matt was coming back out of the cabin, Sheena tossed the piece of metal into the woods by the cabin.

Matt ran up to them while holding something as long as he was tall. It was wrapped in a white cloth while a gold string had the cloth tied around whatever it was covering. Merrick turned his head slightly at the sight of the sword because he remembered the sword. It was awarded to him over 80 years ago. The first year he was an orie, he earned the sword.

Before either sibling could say anything, Merrick asked, "Where did you find the Widowmaker at?"

"Oh, we had to hunt for it but we found it close to where you first got it at," Matt said while he took the cloth off the sword.

Matt then handed the six foot katana to his father, who reached for it. But, the second Merrick touched the sword, a terrible headache hit him. He dropped down onto one knee while he held his head with his hands. The pain was intense and it showed on Merrick's face while memories he forgot about rushed into his mind. He knelt there while his head felt like it was about to pop. Merrick heard the kids asking him was he alright but their voices sounded like slow motion dull sounds. Then everything went black in Merrick's eyes and he started dreaming while he collapsed onto the ground.


	3. The Legend of Widowmaker

Chapter 3: The Legend of Widowmaker

While the pain from the headache started to lift in Merrick's head, he dreamed how he earned the sword. The whole truth, the parts he never told the kids or Shego about because he tried to forget about what really happened and he succeed. The part he left out dealt with him going into a murderous rage. He murdered a man over the sword but the man murdered his martial arts master for it. Merrick hid the sword a year later because of the blood lost over it and it became a cursed thing to him. He tried to forget about the events that unfolded around the sword but he knew the sword still existed. The second he touched the sword again the memories came back.

There was history before that day, Merrick was sent to a secret martial arts master a month after the US government found him wandering in the Canadian wilderness. They saw it as their best interest for their secret weapon to be able to fight in all forms. Merrick was taught to handle guns but he lacked self defense and knowledge of weapons that didn't involve bullets and gunpowder.

He was secretly shipped to North Korea by a passenger jet and locals there pointed him in the right direction. He made his way alone through the jungles and mountain ranges to a old monastery. The second he was inside the monastery, he was told to turn his exos suit off and he wasn't allowed to turn it back off until he left. The second his suit was turned off, three men in monk clothes attacked him and he was bloody and bruised in seconds.

An old man, who sat in the chair on the other end of the hall from Merrick, laughed at Merrick the whole time he was being beaten. Merrick went in a rage after he was laying on the ground. He jumped back up on his feet to fight again and again he was beaten but to a worsen extent. The monks pulled long poles from the walls and struck him in the head, chest, and legs. Not even being a super soldier protected him because he wasn't fast enough to fight these mens. They were like ghosts, appearing in one place to attack him only to disappear and strike him from another spot. Merrick finally succumbed to the assualt and collapsed at their feet.

Merrick woke a day later in a small circular room and he felt the beaten he took all over him. The second he sat up and moaned from the pain he hear laughter beside him. His natural instinct caused him to look in the direction of the laughter and saw the old man from before was sitting beside him. Merrick jumped to his feet to fight this man but before he could even clench his fist, the point of a sword as long as he was tall was under his chin and was stuck against his neck. Merrick froze in stance because he knew if he made one false move the sword could slash his throat. He stood there staring down the blade of the sword, looking right at the old man holding it against his neck while he smiled at Merrick.

Merrick finally relaxed after a minute and the old man lowered the sword from his neck and in a flash had the sword back in it sheathe that hung from the old man's side. Merrick was amazed at the speed of the old man but he was still young and dumb. He rushed the old man, only for the old man to appear beside him and chop him in the back of the neck. Merrick collapsed to the floor and rolled. When Merrick stopped moving, he turned over and looked up at the old man, who was still smiling at Merrick while he shook his head.

The old man finally spoke in Korean and said, "Your brave but bravery will get you kill when you lack focus. You don't respect me yet but you will before I'm finished with you. I am to teach you everything I know and you will learn it or die trying."

The old man then turned and left the room while Merrick watched him leave. Merrick laid in the floor for a minute and he realized he was wearing different cloths than the ones he had on earlier. He was wearing a pewter gray ninja suit that was patted in his chest, shoulders, arms, and shins. He looked over the suit for a second then he felt of his face. He wasn't wearing a mask and he looked around the room frantically to find something to cover his face with. Merrick couldn't find anything until he tore a piece of cloth off his bed sheet and made a mask out of it. He was ordered by the US military to keep his face covered at all times and at that time Merrick followed every order he was given because of the nanos coursing through his veins.

When he came out of the room with the mask on, the old man was standing outside waiting on him and he shook his head at Merrick covering up his face. The old man then waved Merrick to follow him and they walked down the halls of the monastery until they came into a open court yard. There were other students already there and they were sparring with one another until they saw Merrick walk into view. They were curious about why this man hid his face and the strange looking pale bule eyes he had. They watched him follow the master to them but they knew he was different to them, an outsider. Someone they will have the pleasure of beating senseless in practice and they will never allow him to earn their respect nor would they show him any.

The old man stopped walking when he was standing among the students and introduced Merrick by the name Michael. At the time Merrick didn't know who he was and he was starting to make up names for himself. He was going by the name Michael at that point in his life and at hearing his name, the students bowed to him only because the master was there. Merrick bowed back and stood by the master, waiting for the old man to tell him what to do.

The master called out a student by the name Jep Dean and the student ran up to the master then bowed to him. For some reason Merrick remembered Jep's face. His face was familiar, his look, his eyes, even the way he moved reminded Merrick of a person he knew. As if he was someone he knew from his past. He hoped so because maybe this student knew him and could tell him his name.

The old man bowed back to Jep and told him that Merrick was his sparring partner and he wanted Merrick to learn to ropes. That day Merrick did learn because he was beaten to a pulp by Jep while the master laughed at him. From that day on Merrick learned to fight back, to expect the moves of Jep. He eventually learned the style Hap Ki Do while the days passed on and he became a master of the style. When Merrick finally learned a style of martial arts, he was able to keep up with Jep and wasn't beaten as badly.

Merrick eventually was so mastered at the arts that he toppled Jep as the number one student and Jep became number two in the group of students. Jep resented this and Merrick became his rival in everything. They grew to hate one another while they couldn't fully beat the other and they became lustful over causing as much pain as they could to the other. Their fights became fierce and blood did fly but Merrick was becoming a true master in the arts and he avoided most of the pain. But, Jep envied him being better and being the master's favorite.

It came down to the day that Merrick had to face the master of the school. He told Merrick if he could take the sword from his side, he would bow to Merrick and call him master because the sword belonged to the master of the school. Without thinking, Merrick took up the challenge. The old man was quicker and won the fight with ease but he respected Merrick for the control and focus he shown in the fight and offered him the challenge again. Merrick also learned how to refight in his mind because the master learned him the skill that day. Merrick sat cross legged for days in his room while he reviewed his fight with the master.

Days later, the wounds Merrick recieved from the master were healed up and he accepted the old man's challenge again. They fought for a long time and during most of the fight Merrick was able to place a hand on the sword that hung on the master's side. The old man would knock Merrick away from him and the fight continued then the old man pulled the sword out and swung it at Merrick. Merrick would dodge the sword swings that came at him from every angle. Then the old man made the mistake Merrick was waiting for and he knocked the sword out of the man's hand. When the sword fell back down between the men, Merrick lifted up his hand and caught it in mid air by the handle and before the old man knew it, the point of the sword was under his chin, touching his neck.

The old man just smiled at Merrick and backed away from the sword. He then bowed to Merrick and called him master. Merrick was proud of what he done but showed the old man respect by turning the sword in his hand and placed the blade in the palm of his other hand. He looked at the old man then bowed to the old man while he outreached his hands to the old man. The old man laughed and took the sword from Merrick then place it back in the sheathe that hung at his side. He then told Merrick the sword was his the day his training was complete.

That night Jep slipped into the master's room and killed the old man while he slept. Merrick found his master dead the next morning and his sword gone. He found out it was Jep an hour later because the man was missing from the group of students. Merrick entrusted the monastery to the monks, who beaten him months before. He then took an old sword out of the armory located deep in the catacombs of the monastery and took off after Jep.

Merrick caught up with Jep at the North and South Korean border. They stood out in the a field while red leave trees stood around them The men stood there for a long time staring at one another while the red leaves fell around them. The North Korean border guards didn't know what to make of the two men standing there. The guards at first were going to shoot both of them until they noticed one of the men had a very long sword drawn. So, the guards pulled out chairs to watch the sword fight. They weren't disappointed.

Jep finally made the first move and charged Merrick with the long sword that supposed to been Merrick's. Merrick didn't draw his sword but instead dodged Jep's attacks while they danced among the trees. Merrick not drawing his sword confused Jep at first then send him into rage because he couldn't touch Merrick.

The whole time Merrick dodged the sword, he asked Jep why did he do it.

Jep finally answered him by simply replying, "I'm sick of people getting the things I wanted. You got this sword, another man got the woman I wanted. I even tried to break them up and it made them grow closer. You and him are so alike its pitiful."

Merrick froze at the response and Jep stabbed him in the shoulder. What Jep said stuck in Merrick's mind and it paralyzed him. Something about it made him feel he knew Jep for some reason but he couldn't remember. Jep sneered a disgusting smile that showed he had missing teeth and Merrick lost his temper for some unknown reason. Merrick drawed his sword and slashed Jep's legs out from under him. Jep fell to the ground and grabbed Merrick's mask as he fell. When his mask came off, Jep went wided eyes and went speechless.

Merrick just looked at him and wondered at Jep's look. Merrick didn't care though and spun the old sword he took from the monastery in his hand then drove it through Jep's chest.

The last thing Jep said before he passed out and died was, "It can't be. Your dead."

Merrick fell to his knees beside Jep and pulled the long sword out of his shoulder. He dropped the one he had and looked at the sword he earned. Merrick named it Widowmaker while he held it in his hands because it took the lives of husbands in the past. He knelt there for a long time and wondered what was Jep meaning by him being dead. The man was dead now and he'll never know. Merrick finally stood up after he took the sword's sheathe from Jep.

He then started walking toward the border and to his future. Because Merrick put on such a show for the guards, they allowed him to pass, as long as he promised never to return. He broke that promise a year later because he was sent on a mission into North Korea to kill the leader of the country. When the mission was over, he came back to the monastery and told the monks to hid the sword where he couldn't find it. The monks did his bidding because he was their master now and Merrick never returned again to look for the sword.

* * *

Merrick woke up laying in the bed that was in his room. The dream he had made him feel guilty because he knew who Jep was. JD was the best hint for him. The very guy who despied Shego and him dating in high school. Jimmy Duncan. Merrick then knew what happened to the guy, he killed him while he didn't know himself. Merrick wondered what Shego would have thought if she knew he killed Duncan.

He chuckled sadly because he knew he might get a chance to know if he goes and rescues Shego's clone. He'll tell the woman and see how she will react. If she's truly like his Sheila, she'll know Duncan. Merrick made up his mind then to save the woman that night and deal with Kaigan while he's there.

A few minutes later, Sheena and Matt walked into his room with concerned looks on their face. Their looks changed when they saw their father wide awake. He was even smiling at them which caused them to smile back.

"Dad, what happened," Sheena questioned because he scared them to death with him passing out for no reason.

They had to lug him back into the cabin and laid him on his bed. The siblings took turns most of the day sitting in his room while they got concerned. To see him wide awake ease their worries but they wanted to know what caused him to pass out.

"Well, kids. I remembered something about the sword. Remember the guy by the name Duncan, me and your mom told you about," Merrick said sadly while he sat up in bed.

Sheena and Matt nodded to the question and looked at their father with eagerness.

"He was Jep. I never told anyone about this because I tried to forget about it and was successful. I killed Jep because he killed my master. I killed Duncan. That's what happened to the bastard," Merrick said with no tone in his voice while he got out of bed.

The siblings were shocked for a second at their father telling them about killing the man he hated in high school. The man who wanted to break up their parents and actually tried to more than once. He never succeed but stayed at it until their mom left Go City and Merrick supposely died. The riddle they been trying to figure out of their father's life just had been answered. They tried to look for Duncan for many years, just to see who he was but they never found him. They knew what happened to him now and they could let that search rest.

They looked at Merrick for a minute then they left the room while Merrick picked up Widowmaker and tied it to his side. He went by the siblings standing in the living room and right out the front door. Sheena and Matt watched him walk by them and followed him outside. They saw their father walk out into the yard and stand still when he got to where he was shadowing fighting the day before. Merrick held onto the sword handle with one hand and the sword's sheathe with another while he stood there.

"I'm amazed at dad," Matt said while he and his sister watched Merrick pull the sword out with such speed.

"Why is that," Sheena questioned while she tried to keep with Merrick's sword swings.

"Well, its been what, about 50 years since dad has really fought. He was a demon in battle then but the other day it was if he forgotten everything about fighting and was weak. But now he's better than the legend he once was, its as if he's not even human anymore but something more dangerous," Matt said happily while his father became a blur again as he shadow fought.

Merrick spent the better part of an hour getting use to Widowmaker again. The sword itself was a legend and it never failed the wielder who knew how to fight with the extremely long sword. When Merrick finally finished his training, he spun the sword in his hand and slide it back into its sheathe with such speed the siblings didn't know he had the sword in its sheathe until Merrick turned to walk toward them.

Right as Merrick was nearing the siblings, he said, "Tonight I'm going to save that woman and save the world."

"Tonight," Sheena questioned while she got concerned over her father not being in shape to fight.

"Yes, you two are going too but only to drop me off at the tower. That's why I taught you two how to fly the Wyvern," Merrick said while he passed by the siblings.

"How will you get out of there in one piece," Matt asked while they went back into the cabin.

"Well, one of you hover the Wyvern in place if you can. If not I'll find my way out of the building and meet back with you two here," Merrick said with confidence while he walked into the living room.

"What will we do with mom's clone when she gets here and cured of the brain washing," Sheena questioned because she started to get the feeling her dad had another motive besides just saving the woman.

Merrick sighed and said, "Well, we let her decide what she wants to do. If she wants to stay with us, she can. That is if you two want her to, as for me I don't care. I'm not saving her to replace Sheila. I'm saving her because I would do the same for your mom."

The room went silent at Merrick's statement because he answered what the siblings been suspecting. They knew their father didn't want to replace the mom but instead he wanted the clone to be with him to comfort him. It be like their mom never died with the clone around and he wouldn't have to grieve over her being dead if she was walking around the cabin. This was a sad idea to the kids, they had mourned their mom's death but moved on long ago.

Their father, however, never could move on and now he could have everything like it use to be if he was successful in rescuing the woman. The siblings knew they couldn't change their father's mind on his decision to go and save the woman that very night. He wanted them to be involved in the plan as support. A ride in and out of the tower while he tries to be the hero.

The siblings knew Kaigan suspected Merrick would return and try a rescue. Their father would be walking right into a trap and he didn't want them to be involved more than being his transport. If he fails, he's dead, they knew but for some reason they weren't worried over him being killed. No one could kill him, he had proved that too many times. The list was long on the ways their father should have been killed. He had told them every single way he brushed with death. The funniest was when he performed his first halo jump.

* * *

His main failed because he accidently cut it lose by pulling the wrong cord and he panicked. He didn't think about his reserve until he was about to the ground. Right before he hit the ground, he deployed the reserve and he was yanked hard back up into the air and slammed into the ground just as hard. He woke up later without knowledge of where he was or why he was there. Merrick spent a month making his way through a jungle until he remembered what he was there for. He spent another month making his way back to the mission he was ordered to carry out. By the time he finished the mission, he had jungle rot on his feet and he had over five hundred mosquito bites on his face alone, not counting on the rest of his body.

There were rumors of super mosquitoes roaming around in the South American jungles during the time Merrick was traveling the world as a super soldier. Locals would have to use shotguns to kill the bugs and no one ever knew how the bugs got so strong and fast. Finally after five years of open war against the cursed bugs, the locals managed to wipe out the last of them and the cussed whoever caused them.

* * *

Stories like those was highlights of their father's life because they were funny to the ones closest to him. He told stories like those when their mom was alive and she enjoyed them as much as the kids. They would laugh hours upon hours at his foolishness while he was a super soldier. They would even make fun of him for some of the silly things he told them. He didn't care, he told them the stories to make them laugh because he loved to hear the house full of laughter. That changed when Shego got sick and had to be moved to the hospital.

The siblings missed that old life but like everything else, old lives fade away and never return. They accepted it that their mom was dead and they had to make do with what kind of life they had now. Their father was different like he always was. He wanted the old life back and he was willing to die to have the old life.

The siblings sighed after a minute because of the way the father was and they left the living room. They had a few hours to rest before it got dark. They knew their father would stay up and roam the cabin or go back outside to shadow fight. The siblings wished he would settle down and let himself heal but he's always been tough and let nothing stop him when he set his mind to do something. Their mom would have to make him go to bed to sleep because he would stay up most nights and tinker with something out in the garage.

Shego and Merrick would fuss over him staying up but they would never let their anger get the best of them. All it took was one of them saying they loved the other for their tempers to disappear. They would then make up and Merrick would finally head to bed. Shego would later find out Merrick was making something for her or the kids and she would feel terrible until Merrick said he love her.

She would then give Merrick an evil grin over him being so secret with the gifts he made. She would walk up to Merrick after her smile and throw him into the floor which would result in Shego and Merrick wrestling in the floor. The horseplaying would get the kids involved in the wrestling. Before the match was over, Shego and the kids would tag team and all of them would hold Merrick to the floor until he said he gave up.

* * *

Before Sheena fell asleep, she cried as quietly as she could over her memories of her mom. She looked up to the woman because she wanted to be just like her mom. A woman who took the good with the bad and still was truly a good person at heart. Her mom told her about fighting Kim when they were both younger. It surprised Sheena that her mom fought Aunt Kim but she knew her mom liked being evil at the time. Sheena wished both her mom and Aunt Kim were still alive.

The death of Aunt Kim and Uncle Ron were still a mystery but Sheena suspected Kaigan had a part in their deaths. They died shortly before he came to power. Sheena decided if she ever found out he was involved, she would take care of him herself. That is if her father didn't take care of him first. Sheena finally fell to sleep with the thought of revenging the deaths of Kim and Ron.

* * *

After dark, Merrick woke the kids and they headed to the Wyvern. Merrick told Matt to start it up and lift off. Matt did as told and when they were airborne, he headed right for the Lord's Domain. The city came into view a few minutes later and right before they flew over the city limits, the sky exploded with black clouds.

"Umm, dad, they got us on radar and popping flak up at us. They know we're coming," Matt said with surprise while he made the Wyvern fly higher into the sky to get above the flak.

Merrick just smiled at Matt's statement while he stood at the back of the plane. He could see the black clouds below him and he laughed at the people below trying to shoot them down. He look at Sheena standing beside him and he smiled at her. She, however, was worried over them flying into a lost cause.

"Dad, they could still send missiles up at us," Sheena said while she turned her look to the flak popping up everywhere below them.

"Don't worry about that, this thing can out run any missile. Just press the red button up front and you'll end up on the other side of the world in seconds. I just need enough time to jump into the tower and deal with Kaigan. Five minutes at most, if something comes up, you two get back to the cabin and wait for me and our guest," Merrick said while he motioned Sheena to the front of the plane.

She looked at him for a second and headed to the cockpit where Matt was piloting the plane through flak that was reaching them now. The plane shook when the flak got close to them but the plane held togther and streaked closer to Lord's Tower.

"Alright, dad. Coming up on the tower...hovering in three...two...one. Jump now," Matt screamed while he pressed his temple.

At the sight of the Lord's Tower two stories belong him, Merrick jumped out of the back of the plane. He aimed for his landing to be right in the middle of the glass dome that was on the roof of the tower and as he neared the tower, he heard the Wyvern's jets go full power and jet away from him.

* * *

While Merrick fell toward the glass dome, he held onto the handle of Widowmaker and went into flips and spins. Merrick's feet were the first thing to contact against the glass and he fell right through the dome. He went back into his flips and spins while he fell to the floor below him. He landed right on his feet and cracked the tile floor around him. His falling motion caused him to knelt until one of his knees was touching the floor. He held this stance for a second and stood straight up while he heard someone clapping their hands.

"Bravo, Merrick. What an entrance! To bad it be in vain," Kaigan said while he stood behind his desk.

Merrick just looked at the man and smiled at Kaigan. The Grand Lord stared back for a second while he didn't say anything else. He saw something was different about Merrick, his eyes. This confused Kaigan because just two days ago they were black but now were the color he remembered from long ago.

"I knew you would come back as long as I had the girl, the offer still stands but this time I'll kill her if you don't take it," Kaigan said with a smile while Merrick's new look still confused him.

"I don't think so, she's coming with me all right but you'll be dead before then," Merrick said happily while he turned his eyes to both sides of him.

"What's wrong Merrick? Worried about clovers," Kaigan said while he was laughing at the man silently for being so jumpy.

Before Merrick answered, a sound of metal sliding against metal was heard then metal cut several things then the metal sliding against metal was heard again. While these sounds were being heard, Merrick stood perfectly still and it seemed like he never moved. After a second, several men appeared around Merrick with swords risen above their heads.

Merrick came out of his frozen stance after the men appeared and he pushed one of the men in the chest. Everything above the man waist fell to the ground and then the legs of the man fell toward Merrick. Merrick then looked right at Kaigan while the rest of the men fell the same way.

"No! No one has ever killed one of my clovers," Kaigan screamed as he left the desk and headed toward Merrick.

"Well, you just lost several of them to one man," Merrick said with a smile while he placed one of his hands on Widowmaker's handle and his other hand on the sheathe.

"For heaven sakes, Merrick, I'm not armed," Kaigan said while he held his hands up to Merrick.

Merrick relaxed a little and looked at both of Kaigan's hands. He turned his head to one side and said, "You won't have arms after I'm done with you."

Kaigan laughed at the threat and walked right toward Merrick while he shot his arms down to his sides, causing a sword handle to slide out of the sheeves of both arms. Merrick recognized the handles the second he saw them. In the next instance, the swords shone red and blue while Kaigan brought them up to his face.

The moving on metal was heard again then silence while Merrick looked back at Kaigan. The Grand Lord looked at Merrick for a second with a puzzled look then he felt terrible pain come from his arms. He watched his arms detach from his body at the elbows and fall to the floor at his feet while the hands still held onto the pulse swords. Even while feeling such pain, Kaigan was amazed at swiftness of Merrick's sword and he knew now why Merrick's eyes looked different. Kaigan knew his time on the world was up but he would fight to the end. He growled at Merrick and charged right at him even with no arms now.

Merrick dodged out of the way of Kaigan's charge while the sound of metal moving was heard again. This time, however, Merrick had Widowmaker in his hands while he was knelted down on one knee. Kaigan stopped running after he was behind Merrick and Kaigan's head fell off his body then his body collapsed by his head. Merrick held his stance for a minute until the room was quiet.

Merrick stood back up and sheathed Widowmaker then he headed to the desk Kaigan was standing behind. He looked at all the buttons and sighed because he didn't know which one to press to open the door beside him. Merrick lost his temper and punched the desk. A clicking sound was heard and the door opened. Merrick laughed at his luck and ran to the door.

Merrick slid to a stop when he got to the doorway and he growled in anger. Shego was standing in the room naked while she stared blankly toward Merrick. Merrick turned his head from her and cussed the decapitated man. He then shielded his eyes with his hand while he entered the room. He kept his look away from Shego while he neared the bed he saw in the room. Merrick yanked the bed sheet off the bed and while still covering his eyes from Shego, he covered her in the sheet. When Shego was finally clothed in the sheet, Merrick uncovered his eyes and went about fasten the sheet to Shego so it wouldn't fall off her.

Merrick grabbed Shego by the hand and started to leave while holding her hand. But, she stood where she was and stared mindlessly in front of her. Merrick sighed at Shego not following him and he picked Shego up in a fireman's carry and started out of the room. After he was standing back in the room with the dead bodies, he pressed his temple and told Matt he was successful.

A moment later the Wyvern came into view of the windows and Merrick threw Kaigan's chair through one of the windows that served as a wall for the glass dome. Sheena was standing in the back opening of the Wyvern and she was shaking her head at the sight of the clone of her mother clothed in a bed sheet. She knew then Kaigan was sick beyond sick and she hoped her dad dealt with him. She saw he did when she saw all the dead men laying on the floor.

Merrick backed up from the window and took off running right at the opening. He landed right beside Sheena and she took Shego from her father's shoulder. They sat Shego in one of the seat and strapped her down while Matt took the Wyvern out of the city. Merrick sat across the aisle from Shego and stared right at Sheena sitting in the seat beside Shego.

"So you dealt with Kaigan," Sheena said with a smile because maybe now the world could go back to normal.

"Yes, I killed the bastard. If I knew he had Sheila displayed like she was, I would have made him suffer," Merrick said with anger at the thought of Shego being locked in a room and her having no clothes on her.

"Dad, please. Don't call this woman by mom's name. I can tell she looks just like mom but to call her by mom's name is just too much," Sheena said with sad anger while she looked over the woman and she had to fix the sheet when it started to fall off Shego.

_I guess you and me are the same size. When we get your mind back, I'll let you have some of my clothes. No sense and letting you run around in a bed sheet,_ Sheena thought while she saw her dad give her an angry look.

"Sheenie, I'll call her Sheila because that's the only name I know for the woman. Even if she's not your mom," Merrick snapped at Sheena while he turned his look toward the cockpit of the plane.

"Sorry, dad. We'll let her decide her name after we let her knows she's not mom," Sheena said sadly while she folded her arms in front of her.

Merrick sighed and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I could say it was because I was under pressure or stress but its neither. That would be just an excuse. I really don't know why I did, as for letting this Shego know who she is, let me tell her she's a clone."

"I forgive you because I know why you snapped at me," Sheena said with a sad smile and she shook her head.

Merrick didn't respond to her statement because he was still hurting him over raising his voice to her. She was always a bright kid and he should have known she would figure out why he wanted to rescue the woman. He still didn't want her to replace his Sheila but having her around would make him happy again.

During the rest of the flight home, neither Merrick or Sheena said anything. Sheena was happy her dad for found himself again and saving the world. But, to see him happy over another woman who looked just like her mom and had her memories made Sheena feel sorry for her dad. She didn't see anything wrong with her dad dating again but to date the same woman that suppose to be dead was something she could never stand back and let happen. Her mom would hate this woman just because she was a clone of herself. Sheena hoped her dad was using the right judgement over the woman sitting beside her.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Wyvern lit beside the cabin and everyone left the plane while Merrick was carrying Shego in a fireman's carry again. Sheena opened the door for her father and he went right into the living the room, where he sat Shego down in his usual chair. Merrick and his kids then stood over Shego and they wondered how to free her mind. The siblings never found any records that told them what caused the brain washing and they were at lost how to free the woman's mind.

"We can't just stand here and stare at her. We'll never figure out what is causing this to her," Sheena said while she started to pace the room.

"Well, what did the cure pertained," Merrick questioned while he looked into Shego eyes.

_How I loved those eyes. I could stare all day at them. No, this isn't the same woman,_ Merrick thought while he got lost in thought over staring at Shego's unblinking eyes. He shook his head for a second but got lost in the eyes again.

Merrick then heard a voice say to him, "Nanos caused the mind control."

Merrick came out of his daze and looked at the siblings while he asked,"What was that?"

The siblings looked back at him a confused look and Matt said, "We didn't say anything."

"Ok, I'm losing it then because I just heard someone say nanos cause the brainwashing," Merrick said while he was getting worried over himself hearing voices.

Merrick then heard laughter in the form of static then a voice clearing it throat. Merrick looked around the room with bewilderment because he thought he was really losing it.

He then heard the voice say with static, "I said nanos cause the mind control."

Merrick looked back at the sibling, who were looking at him with concern.

"Relax, Merrick. I'm an old friend from long ago," the voice then said and still Merrick couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

Then it dawned on Merrick and he pressed his temple and said, "Friend? Who are you then."

Seeing their father talk on the com scared the siblings because they thought their father had lost it and he was talking to himself. Merrick looked at the siblings while he pressed his temple and he heard the static laughter again.

"Well, here's a good hint. Your wearing the suit I designed," the voice said with laughter.

* * *

Merrick then laughed with surprise and said, "Been a long time since I heard from you, Wade."

"Well, you been gone for a long time. I wished you stayed around because of the Grand Lord showing up," Wade said sadly.

"I wished I hadn't ran off after I found how the world turned out. So where you at now so I can come and get you," Merrick said while he eyed the siblings shocked looks. Their look caused Merrick to smile because he remembered telling them about Wade. Merrick, however, didn't know the whole truth about Wade.

"Well, I'm in your head right now," Wade said sadly as if he wanted to keep something from Merrick.

Merrick had to ask what Wade meant because he thought Wade was never an orie and he planned to never be one.

"Merrick, I'm dead in body but not in mind. Far as I know my body is still hooked up to a super computer somewhere. I hooked up to the computer because I was about to die. I now live on the internet and can travel any bandwidth. So my conscious is in your brain right now," Wade said sadly while Merrick became sadden over knowing Wade was dead physically.

Merrick stood there for a second in complete silence because of the knowledge of Wade being dead. One more friend he had to add to the list of friends with him no more. He, however, didn't know Wade could listen to every thought he had in his head.

"Merrick, I'm still here and forever be here until I figure a way to get in a new body. If the Grand Lord wasn't around I might have been able to transfer myself to a robot body but that never happened. Anyways, to help Shego get her mind back, you need to jolt her with an emp. The nanos in her brain aren't protected from emps like your's," Wade said with excitement in the hope of getting Merrick out of his sad mood.

Merrick chuckled for a second at knowing Wade could read his thoughts and he said, "That's not fair. When you get a new body, me and you got a sparring match. One problem with Shego though. I don't have an emp laying around here."

"Your on for the sparring match. As for an emp. All you got to do really is to shock her once. Stick her finger in a light socket or something," Wade said with a laugh.

Merrick looked around the room and an idea hit him. He then said, "Wade, you read my thought, now get out of my head before I accidently fry you."

Wade chuckled and his laugh faded away, hinting to Merrick that Wade was gone from his head. When Wade was gone, Merrick told Sheena to get Shego to her feet. While Sheena was helping Shego to her feet, Merrick pulled out Widowmaker and stuck the point of the sword in the plug in that was beside the TV. He felt the electricty course through the sword and it was getting stronger. Merrick held onto the sword while the pain from the electricty started to lock up his body and he fought to keep awake while he watched Sheena had Shego standing on her feet.

When Sheena wasn't touching Shego any more, Merrick reached over and grabbed Shego by the hand. Merrick held onto the grip until Shego started screaming in pain. He let go of Shego and the sword at the same time then he fell to his knees at Shego's feet. Shego was wobbling back and forth then turned her eyes down to Merrick kneeling at her feet.

"Mal..." was all Shego said in a weak whisper right before she passed out and fell into Merrick's arms.

He looked at her for a second then turned his gaze to the siblings. It was the first time they heard their mom's pet name for their dad in a long time. That was enough proof to prove to them the woman in their father's arms was their mom. But, she wasn't the one that gave birth to them. They knew then how their father felt the first day he saw this woman. They watched their dad lift the woman up in his arms and watched him leave the room with her cradled in his arms.

The siblings followed him out of the room while they were still in a daze over the woman proving who she was and followed their father right into his bedroom. Merrick laid Shego on his bed and covered her in the blankets then backed away from her. The three of them watched her for a second then the siblings started to leave the room. Merrick stayed at the door and stared at the woman laying there for a minute. He loved to watch Shego sleep because she looked like an angel while she slept and this woman had the same look.

When Merrick finally came back into the hall, he saw both of the siblings standing just outside the door way and had sad looks on their faces.

"What's wrong, " Merrick questioned while he knew they were getting a taste of how he was feeling.

"We know she's mom through and through but how will she act once she knows the truth," Matt said sadly.

"Let me tell her the truth when she wakes, she'll deny the truth at first but she'll accept it afterwards. She may not like it then again she might try to be Sheila. Either way she decides, she didn't ask to be here and she's still a human being. We'll treat her just like another human being. I'm not telling you both to treat her like you would your mother but if she insists on being your mother please be nice to her," Merrick said sadly as he passed the sibling and went into the living room.

The siblings both sighed because they knew when it came time to reveal the truth to the woman in their father's bed, it was going to be tough for all of them. They would break down crying over their mom being dead then see her sitting there talking to them. It was something they wanted to avoid but they couldn't because they father would need them there for him to be strong. They both sighed and followed their dad into the living room, where they all would wait until Shego woke back up and get the news the old Shego would be in a fit over.

* * *

Author's Note: As I said this story will have twist and turns. It will take me awhile to get my thoughts together for the next chapter because it might have even more twists in it. Also I moved away from the story getting too dark. This was actually the first ending of the story but I can't end the story with this chapter, too short. Shego must know who she really is and what will happen from there. 


	4. Unholy Resurrection

Author's Note: As I said, Shego was my favorite character from the series. I wanted her back in this story. One problem with that, I killed her in the last story. So a clone of her was the best way to go. That's why there is one in this story.

* * *

Chapter 4: Unholy Resurrection

Merrick and the kids sat in the living room for several hours without saying a word to one another. They would glance at one another every few seconds and would turn their stare away. Their nerves were shot over the woman still asleep within walking distance from them. They all were concerned over how the woman would react to the truth Merrick was going to tell her.

Would she accept it or go into a rage or would she break down crying over it? They didn't know as the minutes passed into hours. Merrick and the kids grew anxious as the time passed. Sheena and Matt left their dad in the room alone for awhile and came back later while something was being heard pushed across the floor of the hall. They were pushing an old couch down the hall toward the living room where Merrick was still sitting.

Merrick finally broke the unnerving silence when he saw them at the doorway and he said, "I'm expecting something about her is different because she don't have green tinted skin. If she doesn't believe what I tell her then I'll find out if she lacks the one thing that made your mom different than normal people."

"Your meaning mom's Go power," Sheena questioned while she and Matt pulled the couch into the living room.

They found the couch in the side shed that was beside the cabin when they first came upon the cabin and never had a reason to move it into the cabin. But now they had a reason, the hard wood floor was hurting their rears from of them sitting on it more and more since their dad had his senses back. The couch would add some color to the gloomy cabin with it being the brightest thing in the cabin.

"Yes, even if this woman is just like your mom, she was never exposed to the cosmic rays your mom was exposed to when she was a kid," Merrick said while he stood up to help the kids.

"That would be a shock for this woman. She'll remember using her powers but wouldn't be able to turn them on," Matt said while he flopped down in the couch after they had it in the living room.

The kids and Merrick went back to silence while they continued their wait. Merrick checked on the woman once while they were waiting and Sheena had to go get him. She found him standing at the doorway admiring the woman while she slept. Merrick nodded to Sheena when he noticed she was standing right beside him and he headed back to the living room only for him to stop walking and stopped Sheena from admiring the woman too. They both gave each other a silly grin and went back into the living room. Merrick knew then that Sheena was seeing the woman as her mom and much as he saw her as his Sheila.

* * *

After several hours, Merrick and the kids heard footsteps slowly walking up the hall. They all took a deep breathe when the footsteps neared the doorway into the living room. Merrick and the kids turned their heads and saw the woman standing there looking back at them. She still looked goggy but she didn't have the blank stare she had before, she had her mind back thanks to Merrick. At the sight of the three in the living room looking at her, she smiled at them and entered the room.

Merrick looked at the woman for a second then got up out of his usual chair. He then waved the woman to sit in the chair while he stood in front of the fireplace. She hesitated for a second then nodded to Merrick while she went to the chair and sat in it. The woman looked up at Merrick standing there and had a concerned look on her face. He was older than the last time she saw him and she wondered how long had she been sleeping.

"Mal, why do you look older than the last time I saw you and where's the kids," Shego asked with concern after the room went quiet for a minute.

Merrick sighed and looked at the kids. They knew this was going to be tough for their dad but he said to let him handle it, so their hands were tied over making any comments to help him..

"Sheila, the ones sitting beside you is the kids," Merrick said while he nodded at Sheena and Matt.

Shego went wide eyed for a second then smiled at them. They were grown up now and she knew she's been out for a long time. So she thought but she didn't know the truth.

"So, I been asleep for awhile but how did I end up where I came to the first time," Shego said happily because of her seeing the kids alive and well. Not really her kids but she didn't know the truth and remembered them being her kids.

Merrick sighed again and said, "Sheila, you never woke up."

"What you mean I never woke up? I know this isn't a dream. I check to see if it was when I woke up a few minutes ago," Shego said while she narrowed her eyes at Merrick.

At the look Shego was giving Merrick, he lowered his eyes from Shego and stared at the floor. Merrick didn't say anything for a minute and sighed.

"Sheila, you remember the last time you fell asleep while you were in the hospital," Merrick asked sadly while he continued to look at the floor.

"Yes, I told you why I stayed alive so long and you broke down crying while I drifted off to sleep," Shego said sadly while she remembered how sad Merrick looked that day.

Merrick sighed again and spoke in a voice that hinted he was fighting back tears, "Sheila, you never woke back up because you died."

"I'm not dead. I'm sitting here talking to you. This isn't funny, Mal," Shego said with a hint of her getting angry over the awful joke Merrick was pulling on her.

Merrick shook his head at Shego's statement and said in a quivering voice, "I know your not dead but the woman who I watch die, is."

Shego's look of anger changed to a puzzled look while Merrick looked like he was about to break down crying right in front of her. She was confused about everything that has happened since she woke back up.

"What you mean," Shego said while she started to get an idea of his meaning.

"Sheila, your a clone of the woman you remember being. She died and the man you saw earlier created you," Merrick said sadly while he turned his back to Shego.

Shego didn't respond to Merrick's statement because it shocked her to hear Merrick say she was a clone. She couldn't believe it because she remembered everything about her life. Every detail from the time she was a kid to the time the real Shego died.

_A clone is never the same person, Dr. D said that himself when he wanted to make a clone of me,_ Shego thought while she started to get over her shock.

"There has to be some mistake. That man was lying to you," Shego said with no confidence because she began to wonder if Merrick wasn't lying to her.

He has never in his life lied to her, she knew and she was troubled over the thought of him not lying to her. She hoped he was just believing the lie he was told.

Merrick sighed and said while he still looked away from Shego, "Ok, flame up your hands."

Shego couldn't believe Merrick wanted her to prove who she was but she tried to flame up her hands only to satisfy Merrick, just to prove him wrong. But her hands stayed normal and no green glow came from her hands. She looked at her hands while she shook her head because she realized her hands were normal skin color.

_This can't be right, I'm Sheila. I was Shego. I remember who I am,_ Shego thought while sadness crept up on her.

Shego sighed sadly and looked up at Merrick. She was about to say something but a terrible headache hit her and she started groaning from the pain while she held her head with her hands and held her eyes shut. At the sound of Shego in pain, Merrick spun around and knelt down right in front of Shego. He look at her for a second and shook his head.

"Sheila, you ok," Merrick questioned while he placed a hand on Shego's shoulder.

"No, my head hurts," Shego said through the pain while she peeked a look at Merrick kneeling in front of her.

Merrick sighed at Shego in pain and knew why her head was hurting. His mind was locked up the same way long ago and Shego's was now. A word or idea caused the memory block to crack and in Merrick's case it was him hearing his real name. Merrick was puzzled over what caused Shego's memory block to crack.

_Maybe it was her knowing finally she wasn't who she thought she was_, Merrick thought while he look at Shego with pity.

After a few minutes of Shego being in pain, she stopped groaning and relaxed. Her shoulders slummed down and she started rubbing her eyes while she remembered everything now. She wasn't thinking about who she thought she was but events that happened to her while she was mindless.

Shego let out a sigh and said sadly, "Mal, I know your telling the truth now."

"I'm sorry Sheila, I had to tell you because of who you look like and who you remember being. I never lied to her and I wouldn't lie to you either," Merrick said which got a smile out of Shego.

Shego looked into Merrick's eyes for second then she straighten up in the chair and exclaimed, "Oh god! I just remembered something from the time I was mindless. That man was sick."

"What you talking about," Merrick said with anger over the thought of Kaigan harming this woman while she was helpless.

"The man never touched me or abused me but the sick bastard made me stand naked in front of him while he...oh, that sick bastard! I'm going to kill him," Shego screamed while anger showed across her face.

"Relax, Sheila. I dealt with him before I got you out of there. Your safe now," Merrick said calmly and a smile etched across his face.

Shego smiled back at him and said, "Thanks, but what now? I'm not the Sheila you loved but you came and saved me because I am her?"

Merrick sighed and said, "I came and saved you not because you are her but because of me loving her."

Shego teared up at Merrick's statement and ran out of the room while she started crying. Merrick and the kids heard her run down the hall and into Merrick's room. While her sobs were heard in the living room, Merrick looked at the kids with a puzzled look.

Sheena shook her head at her father and said, "Well, that was smooth, dad. You aren't suppose to tell a woman your in love with another woman when she loves you."

"How was I suppose to know," Merrick said sadly while he stood back up and sat in the chair.

"Umm, dad, you said yourself she is mom and she is mom to an extent. That woman loves you as much as mom did," Sheena said while she realized what she just said.

The woman crying her eyes out wasn't her real mom but she was in everyway except she did have her mom's powers. Sheena just admitted the woman was her mom and Sheena shook her head at what she said and sighed.

"Sheena, would you please go comfort her since you done told me I don't understand women," Merrick said with a depressed tone while he slummed down in the chair.

"Why me," Sheena asked while wondering why her father wasn't jumping at the chance to stop the woman from crying. He would have if it was her real mom but he was acting like he wanted to stay away from the woman.

"Well, your the only other woman here, wouldn't be right for Matt or me. She needs regular clothes besides a bed sheet," Merrick said while he hinted with his voice that he wanted to avoid the woman for awhile.

"Well, ok," Sheena said before she got up and left the room.

* * *

While Sheena walked down the hall to her father's room, she wondered if this Shego still had the same figure her mom had. If she did, Sheena knew maybe her clothes would fit Shego. Her real mom and her could fit in the same clothes which was odd to Sheena.

They were once asked were they sisters because they looked so alike. Once her mom told the clerk she was the daughter and Sheena was her mom. Sheena got angry over that but her mom was laughing to tears. Sheena was amazed at how well her mother aged and before her mom got sick, she looked like she hadn't aged in years.

When Sheena got to the doorway that led in her father's room, she took a deep breathe and knocked on the door casing because the door was swung open. Shego stopped crying and looked at her for a second while she waved Sheena into the room. Sheena stood at the door for a second then came into the room.

"Mom, are you ok," Sheena asked softly before she realized she called Shego her mom.

Shego narrowed her eyes at Sheena and said, "I'm not your mom remember," before she broke down crying again.

Sheena sighed and said, "Your my mom in every way except not being the woman who gave birth to me."

"Yeah, well you don't have to call me that, neither does Matt and Mal doesn't have to call me Sheila. Just call me clone, freak, left over trash or any other vile words for something like I am," Shego said sadly while she turned her back to Sheena.

"Mom, is what I'm going to call you. You have to understand dad was hurt over my real mom dying. He's afraid he be unfaithful to my real mom if he starts to love you," Sheena said while she felt sad for this woman before her.

Sheena statement got Shego to laugh out loud and she said, "Mal has always been faithful. He didn't even look at another woman when we...they were dating. He didn't look at another woman when they were married either. You and Matt never knew this but a woman once hit on him while he was married to her and Mal cussed the woman out. He told your mom about it the same day it happened and your mom was the proudest woman alive. I never knew Mal loved me...her so much that he wouldn't even consider loving a clone of her the same way."

"Well, that's dad's problem he still loves mom like she was still alive. I'm not sure how a man could love a woman for so long after she died. Mom's been dead close to sixty years," Sheena said sadly while she sat on the bed.

"She's been dead that long? So, that's why you and Matt are grown up and Mal looks older. His eyes scared me when I first saw them solid black," Shego said while she laid on her back again and looked at Sheena.

"Yes, mom's been dead for a long time. Dad's eyes changed right after her death and me and Matt's been trying to figure out why they did," Sheena said with a frown while she looked back at the woman that looked just like her mother.

"I see, so do you think Mal let me stay around. I'll still love him like your mother did but it be painful for awhile because him not loving me like he did your mother," Shego said while she sat up in bed.

"He will and he loves you just as much but he's just confused right now. He's been miserable since mom's death and he gave up on life. Dad wanted to die because mom was gone but when he saw you, it changed him. He snapped out of his depression and went to save you. He said he did it for mom but he did it for you too," Sheena said with a smile because she felt happy again herself.

Just to talk to her mom again was something Sheena wanted since her mom died but she never admitted to it. She wanted to stay strong just like her father was trying stay strong even though she knew her dad broke down crying when her and Matt weren't around.

"Well, just knowing Mal. He's thinking about how he could comfort me because he made me cry. He's always been like that. Kept your mom happy and saw to it that you and Matt got you wanted too. He spoiled all three of you," Shego said happily because of the wonderful memories she had of the woman she wasn't but was at the same time.

"I'd wished dad would have gotten back out and dated someone new after mom died but he didn't. I admit I didn't want him to get close to you but now I don't see the harm of you two being together. It be awkward for awhile but we all be happy by it," Sheena said while she knew she was trying to hook up her dad with this woman.

Though it would be odd to see her dad dating and loving the same woman who was dead, it would make their world happier. At least her father wasn't breaking down and cying every few minutes. She and her brother wouldn't have to endure his sorrowful wails at night too. Maybe with Kaigan dead the world would go back to normal and everyone could be happy again.

"Since I got your permission, I'll try to win over Mal just like your mom did, well actually they won each other over without trying. In order for me to get his attention I'll need something besides a bed sheet," Shego said with an evil smile.

How odd it was to her to get the man, who loved the woman so much she was a copy of, to love her the same way. Everything was still strange to her but she has accepted she wasn't who she remembered she was. She was a new person in the world and she would have to get a man who she loved to love her the same way. Very odd, since she remembered him loving her with a passion she never knew she could have.

"Well, mom if your still got the same figure like you always had, you can have some of my clothes ," Sheena said with a laugh while she got up to leave the room to get Shego some clothes.

"Hey! Got any of those jeans you used to get boys attention with? They might work on Mal too," Shego exclaimed at Sheena as she left the room.

Sheena laughed at Shego's statement while she walked down the wall. She later came back to her dad's room with clothes in her hands that would surprise her dad when he saw Shego wearing them.

_So the set up begins, just hope dad's open minded over mom wanting to be with him,_ Sheena thought while entered her dad's room.

* * *

An hour later, Sheena came into the living room and sat on the couch. Merrick was the only one in the room because Matt left to go on one of his nature hikes and he would be gone for hours. Sheena saw her dad was still in a miserable state and for several minutes he didn't even look at Sheena.

After a long silence, Merrick asked sadly, "Is she feeling better?"

Sheena fought to to keep from giggling because of what she was up to and she said, "Yes, and she's just like mom. She got great taste in clothes. She said she wants to talk to you alone."

"I don't know," was all Merrick said before he return to his depressed stare at the fireplace.

"Dad, go on. You owe her that much for hurting her feelings. What harm will it cause, you can think she's actually mom your talking to," Sheena said while she hoped she would persaude her dad to be alone with Shego.

"That's the problem, I'm thinking she's your mom already. I never wanted to replace your mom and to have another like her running around would be too much for me. There's no chance of her dying from a cancer like your mom did but what if something else happens to her," Merrick said while he stood up and looked down at Sheena.

"Dad, didn't mom have to endure you being dead twice and watched you near death twice. Think how she felt, she endured as much sorrow as you did when mom died," Sheena said with such confidence that she caused her father to be speechless.

That was a first for Sheena and she knew her father knew she was right. He stood there for a minute while he thought it over and he nodded to Sheena while he left the room and headed to his bedroom. After Merrick was gone from the living room, Sheena covered her face with a pillow and she burst out in laughter. She was so evil at setting her dad up and to see him act like a teenager was too much for her because the pillow could no longer hid her laughter.

* * *

A moment later, there came a knock on door that led into the room Shego was in while she sat on the bed. She jumped to her feet and looked over the clothes she was wearing. She adjusted some of her clothing and fooled with her hair. She had to make a good first impression and she smiled when a knock came to the door again.

She told Merrick to enter and when he did, he stopped in his tracks and looked at Shego with amazement. She giggled for a second then sat on the bed. While Merrick crossed the room, Sheena was heard laughing up a storm from down the hall. Merrick then knew Sheena played a part in him being alone with this Shego. He sat on the bed beside Shego and looked at her for a minute. They stared at each other in complete silence while they both wondered what to say. It was awkward for both of them because they loved one another but they were strangers.

Shego finally broke the silence by saying, "These cloths are better to wear than that bed sheet."

"Was all I could find at the time to cover you," Merrick said he started to get angry over seeing Shego displayed like she was.

"I know, I remember seeing you come into the room and shield your eyes because I was naked," Shego said slyly because it wasn't bothering her over him seeing her in the state she was in, he had seen her that way before. Well, the real her anyways.

"Yeah, sorry about seeing you that way," Merrick said while he turned his head to hid his face from Shego.

When Merrick turned his look away from her, Shego let out an annoyed groan and shook her head. But she knew she was a different woman and he was showing her respect by apologizing to her and being ashamed of seeing her the way she was earlier. Shego was proud of Merrick being the way he was, for him to be such a gentleman. He always showed the real Shego with such respect and that was one of the reasons the real Shego loved him. Now he was showing her the same respect while she knew he didn't have to be ashamed of seeing her in the state she was in earlier.

"Mal, you don't have to say sorry for that. What's different between me and the Sheila you married," Shego said softly while she knew there was nothing different except she didn't have the Go powers.

Merrick chuckled at Shego's statement and looked at her while he said, "Absolutely nothing except your younger than the one that died."

"Well, think of me as being the Sheila you married, I know it be odd for awhile because you'll remember me being dead. We can take it slow. Day by day. Just like when we...umm you two started dating. Everything be fine old man," Shego said with a smile because she knew she was getting somewhere with Merrick.

"Yeah, yeah. I may look older but I'm still can act like I was when me and Sheila was married," Merrick said with a smile of his own because he knew Shego was poking fun at him for looking older.

If they were sitting in a park somewhere, one would think they were ten years apart but Merrick was well over a hundred now while Shego looked no older than 30. While Shego was trying on the clothes Sheena brought her, they spent most of their time trying to figure out Shego's age. They finally decided she was close to the age Sheena's mother was when Merrick first reappeared from death while he was known as Cleburne. The ladies laughed over Sheena being older than Shego, who was just like Sheena's real mom. Shego even poked fun at Sheena for being older and she stated that now she could really be the daughter while Sheena was the mother.

"Easy there, remember we're taking it slow, old man," Shego said while still teasing Merrick.

Merrick laughed at Shego still making fun of him being old and he said in a serious tone while he smiled at Shego, "I know and that means your getting this bed while I sleep on the couch. This old man's going to have a bad back tomorrow. But please call me Mal, don't like to be called an old man."

"Well, alright, Mal. It be strange for awhile but we'll be ok once we get use to...Ahhh!" Shego said and she screamed out when a lightning bolt struck close to the cabin and shook the cabin. This scared Shego and she grabbed ahold of Merrick and held onto Merrick.

Merrick, however, was chuckling at Shego being scared of lightning. His Sheila was the same way and she never got over the fear. He knew then this woman clinging onto him was just like the love of his life in every way. Merrick looked down at her while the rain was heard pounding against the roof of the cabin.

"It be ok Sheila, your just like her," Merrick said with a laugh because it was his turn to make fun of her.

"Oh, you not funny. I even have her fears. Would you please stay with me until the storm's over," Shego said while she looked up at Merrick with pleading eyes.

"Well, its close to bed time. I hear that couch calling me, I haven't slept since yesterday," Merrick said with a smile.

"But...," Shego started to say until another lightning flashed and it scared Shego even more. She held onto Merrick tighter and she was actually started shaking.

"Ok, Sheila. Let go of me and I move my chair in here. I do need sleep, so I sleep in my chair instead. I won't sleep in this bed until we're both comfortable about it," Merrick said while he fought to keep himself from laughing at how cute the woman was acting.

Shego let go of Merrick then and said, "Please hurry up then because I don't want to be alone."

Merrick laughed then and ran out of the room. When he ran into the living room, Sheena looked at him with a confused look when he yanked his chair up and started running back into the hall with it in his arms. While Merrick entered the hallway, he ran right into Matt coming back into the cabin and knocked Matt down. Matt looked like a drowned rat and he looked angry over his father knocking him down. Before Merrick could say he was sorry for running over Matt, lightning flashed again and Shego was heard screaming down the hall. Merrick chuckled and took off down the hall while Matt sat on the floor with a confused look on his face.

When Merrick came back into his room, he didn't see Shego anywhere in the room. He finally saw her hiding under the covers and was whimpering. Merrick chuckled again and sat the chair down beside the bed, but far enough away that he wouldn't be right beside the bed. He sat down in the chair and laughed at Shego still hiding herself in the covers.

"Hey, I never laughed at you making speeches," Shego's muffled voice was heard from under the covers.

"No you didn't and neither did the other Sheila, but you being a cute as she was over lightning," Merrick said with laughter because he loved to see his Sheila being scared of lightning. It gave his Sheila another reason to snuggle up to him while he was sound alseep.

"Ha. Ha. I wish it would stop," Shego said after she poked her head out of the covers.

"You know, the other Sheila never told me why she was scared of lightning. Would you tell me," Merrick questioned while he kept himself from laughing again.

"Honestly, I don't know why I'm scared of it and I bet she didn't either. Maybe something happened to her while she was kid that caused it," Shego said while she covered everything below her eyes with the covers again.

Merrick chuckled at Shego fluttering her eyes at him but her head went back under the covers when the lightning flashed again. Then a sad thought hit Merrick and he knew he had to tell Shego now about it before something happened to him or her.

"Sheila, remember telling me about Jimmy Duncan disappearing about the time I did," Merrick asked sadly because he was afraid how Shego would react to finding out what happened to him.

Shego stayed under the covered and she was heard saying in her muffled voice, "Yeah, and didn't she tell you not to worry about him."

"I know she did but I think I know what happened to him," Merrick said while he turned his look to the floor.

"You do," Shego asked while she hinted she didn't care about what happened to the man.

Merrick let out a sad sigh and said, "I ran back into him when I went through my martial arts training. He was Jep Dean. I never told anyone about what happened after I won Widowmaker because I tried to forget about and succeed in doing so. Jep or Jimmy killed my master and stole the sword. I went after him and killed him. Sheila, I killed Duncan. I didn't know it was him until right before I came to save you."

Shego's head popped out of the covers when she heard Merrick telling about him killing Duncan. She was showing a frown because she was sad for Merrick. She knew Merrick didn't hate the man enough to out right kill Duncan but to hear Duncan murder a man, Shego was glad Merrick sentenced justice on Duncan.

"Mal, that's in the past. What happened then you need to forget about except her. You'll always love her and that's all you need to worry about. We'll eventually be the same way after your comfortable with me being around but until then be happy with what you got even if I wasn't here," Shego said softly and ducked her head back under the covers when the lightning flashed again.

Merrick thought over what she said while he sat in the chair. She was right, he knew, like his Sheila was always right. He knew also that he would let this Sheila into his life like he would his Sheila if she was there. Besides, if she's this entertaining all the time, she would would give them all laughs.

"Sheila, your right. As for worrying over it, I won't. I'm going to recline in this chair and snooze now. Sweet dreams," Merrick said while he did recline in the chair and fell fast alseep.

Shego poked her head out of the cover and she said,"But I...never mind, I'll surprise you all in the morning," while she realized Merrick was already asleep.

She laid there for a minute staring at Merrick sleeping. He had changed so much over the years and he seemed so open minded now. Shego wondered how many times had Merrick came to the blink after the real Shego's death. She then planned to make Merrick's life as happy as he would let her. He would let her be just like the real Shego before long, he was already staying in the same room with her. Shego knew Merrick wanted to be at her side even with him knowing she wasn't the real Shego, but she was the real one just she didn't have the trademark green glow.

She had always hated the power, it made her different. Kids in school would have made fun of her if she didn't hide her powers and covered her skin in make up. Shego sighed at finally being a normal woman, well if one would call being a clone of a dead woman normal. She was happy about who she was now even though she wasn't the real one, at least she woke up in a place where she was surrounded by love ones who knew the truth about her but still cared about her like the real one.

The love of her life was still alive and faced death for her like he would the real one. Shego fought the urge to get out of bed and sit in Merrick's lap. She loved him and wanted to hug or kiss him but she wanted everything to be ok between them first.

_He's such a great guy, he wants to be with me but he's afraid he'll lose me like the real me. He'll come around eventually, already got him to stay with me during this storm,_ Shego thought before her head went back under the cover and she stayed under the cover until she fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Merrick and the kids woke to the sound of something being fried in the kitchen and they smelt the scent of bacon being cooked. Merrick stayed reclined in his chair and looked over at his bed. Shego was gone and he smiled at knowing she was the one cooking in the kitchen. Merrick continued to sit in his chair and watched Sheena then Matt walk down the hall past his room. It was like his old life and he smiled at how similar this was to his old life. Shego would get up early and cook them all breakfast. The kids would always get up first because they had school to get to and Merrick would lay in bed until right before the kids left for school. He would join them later for breakfast and see the kids to school while he went to work.

Merrick had gotten a job as a sheriff's deputy in the county he and his family were living in, a job Merrick enjoyed. He didn't get a job because of money problems, seeing both Merrick and Shego had millions in the bank, instead he got a job to keep from getting bored. He and Shego would spend time together after he got off work and before the kids came in from school.

During the weekends and on the days Merrick was off, he would do the cooking for Shego while she would insist on her doing it. They would get in a fuss over who was to do the cooking and the fuss would end up in them getting in a friendly food fight. Which they both had to clean up then and they would be laughing at themselves for acting like kids. Merrick didn't care about doing the cooking because he actually enjoyed it. Cooking was a skill he learned from him mom while she was alive and he was proud of knowing how to cook.

Shego, however, wanted Merrick to stay out of the kitchen because he would try to give her pointers. She would end up threating Merrick with a kitchen knife while an evil smile showed across her face. Merrick would laugh at the threat and continue to tutor Shego, which would cause Shego to chase Merrick around in the house with the kitchen knife. They would both laugh at Shego chasing him around with a knife and eventually Merrick would go invisible so Shego would lose sight of him. Shego would laugh at him for doing this and call him a coward. He would reappear right as Shego went back to cooking and continue to tutor Shego in cooking. Then the chase around the house would start again. Shego swore someday she would catch Merrick before he went invisible but she never did.

The real Shego was glad he got a job and got out of the house. He would cause her sides to hurt from him making her laugh all the time. She had to have a break between all the joy and laughter. She would end up missing Merrick when he was at work and she would show how much she missed him when he got off work. Merrick eventually learned to slip into the house after work because Shego hurt him a few times when she tackled him at the door. He also learned not to wear his deputy's uniform home after work. He had to buy several to replace the one's Shego tore.

* * *

Merrick chuckled at this Shego trying to impress him and the kids by cooking breakfast. She didn't have to because Merrick was going let her stay around even when he knew he would love her eventually like his Sheila. Merrick finally got out of the chair after he sat there for a few minutes, letting the joyful bliss he felt wash over him. He was happy again but he was still afraid of being too happy. Merrick has felt such a joy before only for it to come crashing down and send him into a dark depression.

While Merrick neared the door that led into the kitchen, he heard Shego and the kids were in a wonderful conversation over things that has happened to the kids since their mom died. He stood out of sight of the doorway for several minutes and listened to them talk. The kids sounded like they accepted Shego and Merrick felt glad about that. He was worried they would make it difficult for him if he tried to get close to this Shego.

He finally entered the room and saw Shego and the kids were deep into their talk and didn't notice him standing there. Merrick, however, noticed Shego had changed clothes again and she was now wearing a night gown while she sat at the table with the kids. Merrick stood there for a minute and sighed after neither Shego or the kids paid him any attention. This caused the other three in the room to go quiet and look up at him. They all smiled at him and Sheena pointed to a chair across from her. Merrick smiled and shook his head at seeing he would be sitting right beside Shego.

_Sheenie, your trying to get us together. Don't think we need your help but thank you,_ Merrick thought while he walked over to the table and sat down beside Shego.

Shego and the kids looked at Merrick for a second because he was being quiet then they went back to talking. While they talked, Merrick started placing some food on his plate and watched the other three while he ate. Merrick would eye one of the other's when they spoke and they would cut their eyes to him while they spoke.

Shego was the most worried about Merrick not speaking because she hoped he would be happy about her cooking them breakfast. Instead, he sat there without saying a word and ate his food while he had a sad and angry look on his face. She couldn't take him being silent after a few minutes and asked him if something was wrong. Merrick laughed at her question and told her, he was just listening to the tells they all were telling while he stuff his face with food he was lucky to be eating.

Shego was satisfied over his reply and went back to her chat with the kids. If Shego and the kids weren't enjoying their talk so much, they would have seen what Merrick saw through the kitchen window.

What Merrick saw caused him to drop his fork and he said, "What the hell," while he stared out the window with a shocked and scared look.

Merrick's statement caused the others to go silent and look at him. The expression on his face caused them to dart their looks to whatever he was looking at and the ladies gasped at the sight while Matt growled. Standing out in the front yard of the cabin was a smiling faced man wearing a red shirt and tie that was covered with a black business suit. He was staring back at them through the window while several men in black suits stood behind him.

"Kaigan!? But how," Sheena questioned in a scared tone after a second of silence.


	5. Meltdown

Author's note: It on gets better. This is the ending story to my series so the ending will be a fitting end to the series, just like the last three episodes would have been a fitting end for the Kim Possible series. Also this story won't be updated past this point until after the other story I'm working on is completed (Longer story and causing headaches to get an update worked out for it). Sorry have to save the best for last. But upon request I might come back and finish this one.

* * *

Chapter 5: Meltdown

The sight of Kaigan being alive scared Shego and the siblings but Merrick wasn't. He wasn't surprised over seeing the man alive, the man was just like him. Merrick killed the man twice already and now he was standing out in the yard looking back at him. Merrick knew he should have known the clone could have had a clone of himself just in case. Merrick wondered how many Warwick clones he would have to kill to keep his family safe. He would kill every last one of them if he had to even if he died in the process.

It sicken Merrick over the thought of never being rid of the man. Warwick had been a curse for Merrick since the first day they met. They have fought countless times, always on the opposite sides of their missions. Merrick would win some then lose some. If Warwick hadn't caused Merrick to fail some missions, Merrick would had what the experiment did to him reversed long before he ran into Shego again.

Merrick growled at the sight of the man through the window, who continued to smile at the four of them sitting at the kitchen table. The man standing there actually caused a fear in Merrick, a fear derived from the people sitting around him. What would Kaigan do to his family if he couldn't stop them? Merrick didn't want to think about it, he was going to kill everyone of the men with Kaigan and make Kaigan suffer before he allowed the sick man to die.

After they were dead, Merrick was going to pack up and hid somewhere else with the people he cared about. Merrick told Shego and the kids to stay inside while he dealt with their guests. As Merrick was getting up from the table, he told Matt to get the double barrel shotgun off the mantel and blast anyone that came through the front door, including his own father.

Matt heistated at his father's request but followed Merrick out of the kitchen. While Merrick was heading to the front door, Matt ran into the living room and took the gun that hung over the fireplace. He searched around the room and found shells for the gun then he ran back into the hall. Matt knelt down and loaded the gun while Merrick opened the front door.

Matt aimed the gun at the front door while Merrick shut it behind him. Matt held his stance while the ladies came out of the kitchen and Sheena led Shego to Matt's room, just in case they had to make a last stand. Matt's room was filled with weapons because he found the weapons in the cargo hold of Merrick's Wyvern. He had been stockpiling the weapons in his room since the first day they been at the cabin. Sheena's plan was to load up on some of the weapons and help Matt out if he started firing in the hall.

* * *

Merrick walked out of the cabin and headed straight for Kaigan and his men. Kaigan's face turned from a smile to a puzzled look when he saw Merrick was unarmed. This actually dumbfounded Kaigan, he wasn't sure if Merrick was going fight them or was surrendering to them. He, however, didn't know what Merrick was planning. He was as fast as the clovers now and he was going to beat them all to a pulp before he took their weapons from them and use them on the clovers and Kaigan.

Kaigan, however, didn't send the men after Merrick, instead he stood there and looked at Merrick while he smiled at Merrick again. Merrick got edgy about this and dropped his guard. Before Merrick knew what happened, a clover stood right in front of him and tried to kick him. Merrick ducked under the leg and let the clovers foot rest on his shoulder then he cupped his hands over the knee of the clover. With all his might, Merrick drove his cupped hands into the knee of the clover, snapped the leg and caused the clovers shin to bend back at him.

Before the clover could even fall to the ground, the other clovers were around Merrick and they attempted to hit Merrick with kicks and punchs. Merrick dodged the attacks while striking out at the clovers. Sounds of bones breaking came from the clovers while they fought Merrick and before long all the clovers were on the ground holding a broken leg or arm. Merrick looked down at the pitiful sight of the men around him moaning in pain but he was going to show no mercy. He took two swords from the clovers and started slashing and stabbing everyone of the men laying at his feet. After Merrick killed all the clovers, he held the swords to his side while he stared down Kaigan, who for some reason continued to smile at Merrick.

"Dear Merrick, do you always have to kill my men. Their hard to replace," Kaigan said while he pulled a sword out of a sheathe that hung on his back.

Merrick never answered Kaigan but rushed him. Before Merrick got to Kaigan, two shotgun blasts were heard in the cabin then ladies screaming. Merrick stopped running at Kaigan and looked back at the cabin, only to see Matt flying backwards through the front door. A clover walked out of the cabin after Matt landed on the ground and several others came out after him. Two of the clovers were carrying the ladies over their shoulders while the ladies kicked and punched them. Sheena was even firing plasma at the head of clover carrying her. The clover would move his head out of the way of the plasma and continued to carry her.

* * *

Merrick growled at the sight of this and ran toward the clovers but Merrick on most froze in his tracks at what was about to happen to Matt. Merrick took off running to Matt as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough. Matt stood back up after he was knocked through the door and was waiting for the clover that hit him. The clover was to Matt in a blink of the eye and Matt could not get ready to fight before the clover drove a sword through Matt's chest. The clover sneered at Matt gasping for air and pulled the sword out of Matt. Matt spun around and fell to his knees while he looked at his father running to him. Matt smiled at his father and lowered his head to his chest. The clover drew his sword back and struck Matt in the neck. Matt's head fell off his body and his body collapsed beside his head.

Merrick stopped running and dropped the swords he had while he on most fell to his knees at the angst of seeing his son killed before his eyes. Then a rage came over Merrick and he ran right at the clover that killed Matt. The clover swung his sword at Merrick but Merrick dodged the sword and grabbed the clover by the head with his hands. With a quick twist, Merrick snapped the man's neck and twisted the clover's head all the way around and ripped the clover's head off.

Merrick dropped the head the second it was detached from the man's body and knelt down beside Matt's body. He broke down crying at the sight of his son laying there in the state he was in and Merrick forgot about what was going on around him. Merrick was snapped back to reality when he heard Kaigan laughing. Merrick looked up at Kaigan standing within in reach of him and Merrick growled while he started to stand but he stayed on his knees at the sight of clovers holding pistols to the heads of the ladies. The ladies were crying at the sight of Matt being dead and they too were in the same state of grief Merrick was in but gasped at the sight of Merrick's eyes.

Kaigan even stepped back from Merrick because of his eyes. Merrick's eyes were filled with a swirling black cloud that looked like a swarm of locust were in his eyes. In the next instance, Merrick's eyes turned solid black while tears ran down his cheeks. When Merrick's eyes were black again, Kaigan laughed because he knew Merrick was in true pain again and he was loving the sight of Merrick in emotional pain. Kaigan looked at Merrick for a second then reached over and took a pistol from one of the clovers and tossed the pistol to Merrick.

"Merrick, do us all a favor and blow your brains out," Kaigan said while he hoped Merrick would actually commit suicide in front of him.

Merrick growled at the request and snatched the pistol off the ground. He looked at the pistol then pointed it right at Kaigan and cocked the hammer. Merrick never pulled the trigger because Kaigan grabbed Shego by the arm and held her between him and Merrick, which caused Merrick to lower the gun. Kaigan peeked over Shego's shoulder at Merrick and smiled at Merrick when the pistol wasn't aimed at him anymore.

"Do it now before you watch another love one killed before your eyes," Kaigan said with a smile while he took another pistol from the clovers and stuck the pistol to the back of Shego's head.

Merrick sighed at the sight of this but froze in his stance. Kaigan shook his head at Merrick and cocked the hammer on the pistol he had held to Shego's head. Shego tensed up at the touch of the gun to her head but she pleaded with her scared eyes for Merrick not to do what Kaigan asked him to do. Merrick held his free hand up and showed his palm to Kaigan while he stuck the pistol he had to the temple of his own head. Kaigan relaxed at the sight of Merrick doing this and eased the hammer back down on the pistol he had to Shego's head. Shego still pleaded with Merrick not to do what he was about to do while Merrick looked up at her with his sad black eyes.

There was a lull of silence for a minute and Kaigan finally screamed at Merrick, "Do it now or so help me I won't think twice about killing this girl!"

Merrick dropped his shoulders and sighed while he looked straight into Shego's eyes. He took a deep breathe and pulled the trigger but the pistol snapped. Just the sound of the gun snapping caused Merrick to flinch then he shuddered while he dropped the gun. Merrick broke down crying while Kaigan went into a rage. Kaigan lowered his pistol from Shego's head and pointed the gun right at Merrick. Merrick was in too much sorrow and didn't care about the gun pointed at him. Kaigan growled and pulled the hammer back on his pistol. Right as Merrick stopped crying and looked up at Kaigan, Kaigan pulled the trigger. The bullet struck Merrick between the eyes and Merrick reeled back then collapsed onto the ground beside Matt. The ladies screamed at the sight of Merrick being shot and started crying even more while the clovers started forcing them onto the Wyvern. Shego looked back at the men laying on the ground but she was forced to look forward and not at the men.

Kaigan stood where he was for a minute while a strange sadness over took him. He had just killed the unkillable, he should be happy about what he just done but he wished he hadn't. He had hunted the man he just killed for years and now the hunt was over. Now he didn't have anything to look forward to except to put up with the prizes he won that day. He shook his head and he decided Merrick wasn't worth displaying at his tower.

There was nothing to display of the man who was nothing like he remembered. Kaigan was going to let the wild animals have a feast with the two men laying at his feet, along with the worthless men Merrick killed. Kaigan figured it was the fitting end for the unkillable man. He shook his head at the men one last time and started to the plane. While Kaigan boarded the plane, he looked back at the men laying on the ground one last time and went into the plane.

The ladies were forced to sit across the aisle from one another while the clovers held them at gun point. They didn't care about the guns, they were in sorrow over seeing two love ones killed before their eyes and nothing would help their grief. It was only to get worse for them because now they were captives of the sick man.

* * *

When the Wyvern arrived at Kaigan's tower, Kaigan had the ladies shackled together then chained to the front of his desk. They had no will to fight after what they watched before their eyes earlier. Two love ones killed before their eyes but the most disturbing sight was watching Merrick attempt to commit suicide. They didn't know if Kaigan was messing with Merrick's mind or by a fluked chance the gun didn't fire. The ladies didn't care about that because Merrick was dead now and that was hard to believe.

After all the ways Merrick was nearly killed, it came down to a single bullet being put in his head like putting a broken legged horse out its misery. They knew Merrick was in misery and was put out of his misery but they wished he fought to the end. Instead he crumbled under the stress and allowed Kaigan to kill him without a fight.

A side of Merrick Shego has never seen but she knew the real her caused it by dying. But Shego thought by her being alive Merrick would fight to the end and would willingly die for her and Sheena. Shego decided he did when Kaigan stuck the gun to her head, Merrick would willingly kill himself so she be safe. Shego let out a sad sigh and looked at Sheena while they sat in front of Kaigan's desk.

"So what's going to happen to us now," Sheena questioned in a sad scared tone while she fooled with her shackles.

"If this Kaigan is as sick as the last one, he'll brainwash us and make us do what he made me do," Shego said while she lowered her head to her chest.

"Oh," Sheena said sadly while she stopped messing with the shackles and she started crying.

Shego sighed and reached over and wrapped Sheena in her arms.

"It's ok, honey. I may not be your real mom but I am her at heart. Everything will be ok, I'm here," Shego said while she hugged Sheena.

"No it won't, dad and Matt's dead. Who will save us now," Sheena said while she looked at Shego with tear filled eyes.

"Never assume your dad is dead until you see it with your own eyes," Shego said with a fake smile.

"Dad can't be alive. We saw him get killed, not even he could live a bullet between his eyes," Sheena said while she shook her head.

"Never underestimate your dad. Twice your mom thought he was dead, only for him to show up. She even watched him near death twice only for him to pull through and get up walking again. I understand now what he always told her, 'you learn by observing with your eyes.' Yes, we saw him get shot but we never could check to see if he's dead. Honey, until we see him as a rotten corpse, he's alive and he will come for us. God have mercy on anyone who stands in his way because Mal will show none," Shego said with a real smile.

Sheena smiled back at Shego because she started to have faith in her dad, even if he was truly dead. The ladies' smiles disappeared when Kaigan came back into the office. The man was sick and both of the ladies were thinking of ways to revenge the deaths of Merrick and Matt if it wasn't for the shackles, Sheena knew she could put the man in a world of hurt but alas she couldn't.

"Ladies, are you hungry," Kaigan asked while he sat down at the desk.

"Nope," Sheena said flatly while she pulled away from Shego and looked over the shackles.

"Me neither," Shego said with coinfidence while she peeked at Sheena and watched what the girl was doing.

"Too bad, you would have been invited to a feast. I'm celebrating my victory over the unkillable. Wonder if the coyotes are having their feast yet," Kaigan said with a laugh while he got up from the desk and left the room.

Kaigan rubbing in what he done earlier and even laughing about it, sent the ladies into a rage but they couldn't do anything to the man. They will get even if they ever got loose, if they got loose. The ladies were now at the mercy of Kaigan and even if they got loose and killed the man, they knew they would never get out of the tower alive. They be lucky if they even saw the front door.

They would have to endure the man and whatever he had planned for them until Merrick came for them. But sadly the ladies started to lose faith in Merrick coming because the day worn on into the night and Merrick had never showed. Sheena had lost faith in her father long before Shego did, she couldn't believe her father gave up in the end. He fought until Matt got killed but Sheena knew that was the last straw in her father's grief. He had lost him mind in the end and gave in to the sorrow.

Sheena growled and fought with the shackles but it was no use. She wished she had her father and brother's super strength, the shackles would be nothing to her and she could get loose then break the sick man's neck. The only thing she could hope for was the sick man walk to close to her and she could trip the man, maybe even get a chance to kick him in the head.

Sheena thought over that idea because she knew what would happen if she tried such a thing, she would get a beating or killed. But she would fight if the sick man tried to brainwash her and she planned to take a few people with her. Sheena sighed at her father giving up so easily. It was unlike him to do but she knew he had no choice. She and Shego might be dead now if he kept fighting, instead he was dead in her mind while they were alive.

_He didn't want us to die but I rather be dead than be under mind control,_ Sheena thought sadly while her stomach growled and she heard Shego's stomach growl too.

This caused Sheena to look at Shego and Sheena felt sad for the both of them. Sheena hadn't had anything to eat since the day before but she made up her mind to not eat anything while she was a captive of the sick man. She rather starve than give the sick man any pleasure of feeding them. He will watch her starve too unless he put her under mind control. The thought of mind control scared Sheena and she started to wept at the thought of having no free will.

Shego was smiling while she looked over the room but her smile turned to a frown the second she heard Sheena crying. Shego held her frown for a second then lowered her head to her chest. Sheena knew Shego was thinking over the same things she was.

"There's always hope," Shego whispered and sounded like she was falling off to sleep.

When Shego finally fell to sleep, she started to dream. Her dreams were about the real Shego's life with Merrick. The day they met, their first date, their first kiss, when Merrick screamed out he loved Shego, all the time they spent together, the day Shego left Go City to make up her mind to be evil or not. Then the guilt she felt for what she done and how sad she felt without Merrick around her. Her anxiety while she raced back to Go City to be with Merrick, only to feel complete lost over him supposely being dead.

The real Shego knew that day Merrick was her soulmate; a thing she never believed in but deep down she knew Merrick was but she thought he was dead. He still loved her and admitted he did the day Shego learned he was still alive. She hated him for walking out on her but she still loved him, he came back and they grew close again. They got married and Shego died loving Merrick. He watched the real Shego die, now the sleeping Shego watched Merrick be killed. She woke startled at the dream of seeing Merrick shot and she fought back tears. Shego knew how Merrick felt when the real her died so long ago and she knew now why he went into a deep depression. The last promise he made to the real Shego before she died.

* * *

"Your not dead," a static voice was heard saying in the lonely mountains and kept being heard long into the night.

The voice was drowned out by rain pounding against the cabin's roof and all over the bodies that laid out in front of the cabin. One of the men rose up startled and gasped with fright the second lightning thundered through the mountains. He looked around him and felt of his head while he looked around at the bodies. When the flashes of lightning showed one of the bodies laying on the ground, the man broke down crying while he picked up the pistol that laid beside him. He slid the barrel back and a bullet popped out of the gun. The man picked up the bullet and saw the hammer did strike the primer. He got up on his knees while he held the bullet inches from his face and continued to cry while the pouring down rain deafened his sobs. The man fell down face first into the mud and continued to cry while the static voice was heard again.

"Your not dead," the voice said and the man rose his head up out of the mud and looked around him.

"Merrick, your not dead, I saved you," the voice said and the man went back to crying in the mud.

"Merrick, please stop crying, you don't know what you doing to yourself," the voice said but became more clear and understanding.

Merrick still continued to cry with no cares of what would happen to him.

"Merrick, I saved you by causing your exosuit nanos to be an enosuit instead, your bones are covered in metal now," the voice said sadly.

Finally Merrick spoke up in a sad inhuman voice, "Why couldn't you just let me die!"

"Because the world needs you, your family needs you, I need you, your the last hope," the voice said and Merrick finally realized who was talking to him.

"Wade, I hate the world. I'm worthless, weak, nothing but a ghost that should have been dead years ago. I could be with Sheila right now but you had to save me," Merrick said with anger while he continued to cry.

"I'm sorry Merrick but your the last hope. Only you can save the world and your family now. Kaigan will eventually kill them," Wade pleaded to Merrick.

"I'm not fit to save anyone, not my family, not my friends, not even myself," Merrick said sadly while he finally stood up and looked down at Matt's body.

"It's not a clear choice then. Either they watch you die or you watch them die," Wade said while Merrick started walking to the side shed.

"Wade, I can't do anything. I thought I could and ended up getting Matt killed by saving Sheila. That led Kaigan right to here," Merrick said in a sad tone while he pulled a shovel out of the shed.

Merrick went back to Matt's body and starting digging a grave for him while Wade continued to pleaded with Merrick. When Merrick had the grave finished, he took his orie suit off and went about putting it on Matt's body. He then went into the cabin and came back out with a bed sheet. Merrick wrapped Matt's body up and lowered Matt into the grave he dug. While Merrick was burying Matt, Wade tried to pleaded with Merrick again. Merrick still ignored Wade and finished burying Matt.

Merrick whispered last rites to Matt and he turned and went back into the cabin to get out of the rain storm. He walked right into the living room and pulled a liquor bottle from the cabinet in the room and opened the bottle. Merrick sat down on the couch and turned up the bottle while Wade kept talking in his head.

"Please, Merrick. You don't know what your doing to yourself," Wade said with a depressed tone.

"Yes, I do. I'm getting drunk," Merrick said before he turned the bottle up again.

"That's not what I meant. Your nanos can't take the stress your putting them through. You'll end up overloading them," Wade said with a sad tone.

"Your point is," Merrick asked before he went back to the bottle.

"You'll have a meltdown. The nanos will start small explosions in your body at first but eventually the majority will explode at once and it be like a nuke going off in your body," Wade said while he hinted the pity he felt for Merrick.

"Well good, you can't save me from dying," Merrick said after he finished the bottle and dropped it on the floor.

Merrick then got up and took another bottle from the cabinet then started drinking what was in that bottle while he sat back down on the couch.

"I wonder Merrick, how would Shego feel about you sitting here getting drunk," Wade asked while Merrick killed the bottle as fast as he could.

"Haven't you heard? The real Sheila's dead, she can't see me drinking," Merrick said before he finished the bottle.

"I know but didn't she like a guy who didn't drink," Wade asked while Merrick got up to get another bottle.

Merrick stopped walking and started thinking about what Wade said to him. He wondered what has become of him, he has never drinked a day in his life until after Shego died. Merrick knew Shego would have hated what he was doing but he was right, she was dead now and the clone of her was just a clone. Why should he cared what happens to the clone, she wasn't his Sheila. Merrick's thoughts became filled with more hatred in nature while the alcohol coursed through his body.

"Damn you, Wade. You hear me, damn you. I fought to keep the world safe and when I disappeared, the world went into chaos. This wasn't my fight to begin with, Matt be alive if I didn't get involved," Merrick screamed while he pulled two bottles out of the cabinet.

"Merrick, you think you got it so damn hard. What about the world. Everyone's been suffering since Kaigan came into power. What about the ladies? Don't you at least care about them," Wade said while he hinted he was angry over Merrick cussing him.

"There's nothing I can do to save them, I just get them killed," Merrick said sadly before he turned up his third bottle.

"Well, maybe but their going to get brainwashed and subjected to the same things Shego had to endure. They rather be dead than suffer and they will suffer as long as their in the hands of Kaigan," Wade said sadly.

Merrick stopped drinking and squeezed the neck of the bottle. A second later, the neck of the bottle shattered and Merrick went into a rampage of cuss words while he stormed around inside the cabin. Merrick stopped in the hall and drove his fist through the wall. He stood there with his fist in the wall while he took deep breathes.

"Merrick, calm down. Your starting to overload the nanos," Wade pleaded to Merrick.

Merrick yanked his hand out of the wall and went back to cussing while he prowled the cabin. He was about calmed down when all of the sudden, Merrick fell to his knees and felt pain all over his body.

"Oh no, Merrick. You have caused a chain reaction," Wade said in a scared tone.

Merrick didn't respond to Wade's statement because he was trying to fight off the pain. He started to rub his eyes and blink because he started seeing bright orange spots in his eyes. Then everything went black in his eyes except the orange spots which were increasing in number.

"What in the world, Merrick are you doing that," Wade said in a high pitched voice.

Merrick looked at his hands while his vision came back and he saw a small flash of light coming off of them. Electricity was dancing from finger to finger on his hands and the electricity started traveling up Merrick's arms. He watched the bolts travel up his arms and down his chest. Then a strange feeling came over Merrick and he shook his head at the feeling. A feeling like the one he felt the first day he was injected with the nanos but this was different, more intense and more exciting. Merrick started to shake while he started to feel warm all over his body then a burst of energy started coursing through Merrick's body.

Merrick jumped to his feet and looked all over himself at the electricity traveling his body. He laughed like he was insane but he felt like he could take on anything alone. Merrick felt invincible and truly powerful. He noticed when he looked around the living room, the room would lit up from something other than the electricity bolts that were traveling up and down his body. Merrick held one of his hands in front of his face and he realized his eyes were glowing. Merrick laughed again and shook his head.

"Merrick! You have caused the meltdown to began, you got a couple hours at most now," Wade said with sad, excitement.

"A couple hours? Well I get to die. So, it doesn't matter what happens after I'm dead. Alright, Wade you get your wish, now can you do something about the world being brainwashed," Merrick said in a strange electrical voice while he started running to Matt's room.

"I have an idea but you have to jack me into a computer at the Grand Lord's tower because its too well firewalled for me to enter on my own," Wade said happily at Merrick willing to fight again.

While Wade explained his plan, Merrick was loading up on all the guns and ammo he could carry. He found Matt's leather trenchcoat in the room and put it on after he stuff a backpack full of ammo. The last thing Merrick placed on his was Widowmaker and knew this was the last day he would ever use the sword. Merrick walked back out of the cabin and headed to the side shed while guns dangled on his chest and under his arms.

Merrick went into the side shed and searched for gas cans. He shook everyone of the cans he found until he found on that had gas in it. Merrick walked back out into the pouring rain with the gas can in his hand and headed to where he left Shego's bike when it ran out of gas. While he walked to the bike, the electricity still coursed up and down his body. He stopped at Matt's grave and said a sad prayer before he started walking to the bike again.

As Merrick neared the bike, Wade asked, "Merrick, how will you get by all the guards and clovers that prowl the tower and city?"

"Wade, haven't you been paying attention. Killing is something I can do, it's what I'm good at. I'm a titan, I'm unstoppable. Nothing can stop me, not even death," Merrick said while he poured the gas into the bike's tank.

"But there's just too many of them," Wade said sadly.

"Yes, and I'm going to kill every last one of them," Merrick said with confidence while he throw the gas can into the woods and sat on the bike.

Merrick pulled Widowmaker from his side and stuck the sheathed sword into the body of the bike, causing the the sword to stand straight up behind him. He fired up the bike and looked back at Matt's grave while his eyes stopped glowing. Merrick let out a sad sigh and turned his look back in front of him while he kicked the bike in gear. He started down the dark muddy road while he was racing to to his destiny. Merrick made it down the muddy road and was now traveling down the lonely neglected highway.

* * *

While Merrick traveled the road, he thought he lost his mind when his vision went to solid white. He couldn't see anything but the bright white that pierced his eyes and he shielded his eyes from it. After a second, Merrick's vision cleared but he was no long on the bike but instead was standing in a field of wild flowers. He looked around him and he saw he was in a park on a bright and sunny day. Merrick looked off in the distance and when he saw skyscrapers reaching up to the sky all around him, he knew he was in Go City. While he looked at the buildings, he heard a woman giggling behind him.

Then a woman spoke in a calm voice and she said, "Your finally coming to your senses."

Merrick turned around with surprise at hearing the voice and saw a teenage Shego standing right at him, looking right into his eyes. He blinked his eyes and rubbed them but still Shego stood there looking at him with a smiling face.

"I think I need forgiven," Merrick said sadly while he wondered why he just said that.

Shego cocked her head to one side and continued to smile at Merrick while she asked softly, "By Whom?"

Merrick broke down in tears and fell to his knees while he said, "By you! I couldn't save your life. I said I would and I even promised I would."

"Is that why your so sad? You finally broke a promise to her? Sheila loved you to the end even when she knew you would break that promise. She never blamed you for her dying, Mal. Isn't it about time you forgiven yourself for something you couldn't prevent," Shego said tenderly before she faded away and Merrick's vision returned.

Merrick snapped his head in every direction while he looked scared and he saw he was still on the bike. He stopped the bike in the pouring rain and sat there while he took deep breathes and thought about the strange dream. It was so real and he felt the same shame he felt in the dream. He said he would save her but he sat there and watched her die. There was nothing he could do and he was helpless while she was dying. He blamed himself for Shego dying. The guilt ate him and he believed he was the cause of her death. He killed the love of his life.

Merrick lowered his head and sighed while he asked, "Wade, is anyone ever forgiven of their sins?"

"I never had any sins to forgive, so I never tried," Wade said in Merrick's head.

"Wade, tonight I'm going to forgive myself for something even I couldn't prevent," Merrick said in a sober tone while he broke down in joyful tears.

"Merrick, welcome back," Wade said happily while Merrick started driving again.

* * *

While Merrick drove down the lonely highway, he talked to himself it seemed but strangely not in modern English. Wade had to ask him what he was talking about and Merrick laughed at the question. He continued to talk to himself and again Wade asked him was he ok and not losing his mind. Merrick finally explained he was quoting a play he knew.

"'Tis not alone my inky cloak, Nor customary suits of solemn black," Merrick said with a laugh while he drove the bike on in the depressing, dark, pouring down rain.

"Merrick why are you quoting a play for," Wade asked while he grew concerned over Merrick overloading was affecting his mind.

"O, that this too too solid flesh would melt, thaw, and resolve itself into a dew. His canon 'gainst self-slaughter," Merrick said which Wade took as an answer to his question.

"Merrick, are you ok," Wade asked after Merrick's answer scared him.

"Yep. Angels and ministers of grace defend us," Merrick exclaimed after he stopped the bike within sight of the Lord's Domain.

Merrick sat on the bike for a minute and laughed a joyful laugh. He stopped laughing when he put the bike in gear and headed straight for the city as fast as the bike could go and along the way, he continued to quote a play.

"Haste me to know't, that I, with wings as swift as meditation or the thoughts of love, may sweep to my revenge," Merrick said with a smile when he saw several guards were standing at a checkpoint that was just outside the city limits.

Merrick drove the bike right to the check point then stopped at the check point and sat on the bike while the guards came at him with their guns drawn. They didn't know what to make of Merrick because of all the weapons he had on him and because of the electricty that was traveling his body. They knew he looked like a clover but the clovers never had more than a pistol on them. Merrick cocked his head to one side and smiled at the guards.

"I am but mad north-north-west: when the wind is southerly I know a hawk from a handsaw," Merrick said with his smile still showing.

Then Merrick's smile faded to a look of pure anger and Merrick jumped straight up in the air and stood up on the seat of the bike. The guards watched him do this and before they knew what happened, Merrick was among them slashing and stabbing any guard close to him. The fight lasted only a few seconds and all the guards were dead on the ground or moaning in pain from the limps they just lost.

Merrick looked down at them and sheathed Widowmaker while he walked back to the bike. He drove slowly through the guards and gunned the engine after he was past the check point. While he entered the Lord's Domain, the electricty that was coursing his body, increased its speed and some of the electricty started jumping off of his body. He didn't care what happened to him now, all he wanted to do is get his love ones to safetly before the meltdown happened.

* * *

The ladies had finally given up hope on Merrick coming to rescue them after the night drew on too long. They knew he should have been there by now and because he wasn't, they started to think he was really dead. This caused both of the ladies to wept and lose all hope in getting out of the situation they were in because of there being no hope. They started to whisper back and forth plans of their own on how to get loose and escape. The ladies hit snags at every point of their plans. How were they to get loose then when they got loose, how were they to get out of the tower alive? They ended up at the same conclusion, they couldn't get loose and if they did, they would get killed before they even made it to the first floor of the tower.

It was hopeless they knew and there was nothing they could do about it. Merrick was dead so they thought and they eventually would get brainwashed and subjected to whatever sick idea Kaigan had is stored for them. They were grateful that the sick man had left them alone for now and the ladies were glad Kaigan went off to bed without trying to draw attention. They hated the man for laughing at killing Merrick, so he thought, and they vowed to get revenge if they ever got loose. Sheena even flamed up her hands to try and melt the shackles that binded her hands. All that caused was her heating up the shackles and burn her wrists.

Sheena and Shego finally fell asleep after their hunger pains subsided but they had nightmares about what was in store for them in the following days. They were to be slaves to the sick man and they wouldn't be able to resist anything he told them to do. Just thinking about how their future would be like, both the ladies felt death would have been better for them. At least then they wouldn't be suffering and misused like a play thing.

After the ladies had been sleeping for an hour, an alarm started blaring in the tower while a mechanic woman's voice said "yellow alert," over and over. A few minutes later Kaigan came storming out of his bedroom wearing his business suit. He walked up to the large monitor in his room and stood there staring at the blank screen. A moment later the man at the front desk of the tower appeared on the screen.

"What's in the world is going on, two dash five," Kaigan screamed out so he could be heard over the noise.

"I'm sorry to disturb your sleep, sir. But we lost contract with the city limit guards in the northwest sector. I sent clovers to investigate and we lost contact with them too. They last reported that they spotted a motorcycle that wasn't in the area last night and the engine was still warm," two dash five said while he fooled with a keyboard in front of him.

"Motorcycle? What is going on here," Kaigan said while he paced in front of the monitor.

"Sir, clovers have just reported a sighting of the bike with someone driving it straight to here. Umm, sir, its him," two dash five said while a scared look came across his face.

"Him," Kaigan questioned while he stopped pacing and looked up at the screen.

"The man fits the description of the man that was let through this front door a few nights ago," two dash five said before the screen went blank.

"He's dead. I killed him myself," Kaigan said while he took off running to his desk.

Kaigan ran by his desk and peered out over the city, only to see a single headlight over a mile away was in fact heading right for the tower. Kaigan raced back to his desk and pulled out a pair of binoculars then he gasped at the sight of Merrick being alive and Kaigan's skin turned white. Shego and Sheena stood up while Kaigan peered at Merrick and they laughed at how Kaigan was acting. At the mention of a motorcycle, the ladies hope soared because they knew who was driving it.

"What's wrong, Kaigan. You act like you seen a ghost," Shego said while she continued to laugh at Kaigan.

Kaigan lowered his head and turned his look back to Shego while he said, "He'll be nothing but a memory after I get done with him."

"Kaigan, you really don't know who your dealing with," Sheena said with confidence while being happy her father was alive.

"Both of you just shut up! I need to think," Kaigan screamed at the women.

"Well, you better have a really good plan because once Mal's in here, he's going to kill everyone including you to save us," Shego said happily.

Kaigan growled at Shego's statement and walked over to her then back handed her across the face. Shego's head snapped to the side but she brought her head back up and smiled at Kaigan while a hint of blood started forming on Shego's lips.

"That was a mistake. Wait to Mal gets in this room, he'll make you suffer for that," Shego said with strength and confidence while she wiped the blood from her lips.

Shego's statement sent Kaigan into a rage and he stormed about the office cussing. He then signal two dash five, who appeared back on the monitor.

"Get all the guards you can outside the front door and let them greet our guest," Kaigan said with anger before he went back to cussing while he stomped around the office.

The ladies had to fight back laughter at how scared Kaigan was acting. They were overjoyed at knowing Merrick was still alive but it puzzled both of them how he was able to survive a bullet between the eyes.

* * *

Merrick drove straight at the tower but he caused the bike to slide to a stop at the sight of the mass of guards standing outside the tower in parade formation while they held assault rifles. Merrick chuckled to himself and sat on the bike while he looked at the mass of men while the rain continued to pour down out of the sky. He reached back and pulled Widowmaker out of the bike's body and tied the sword to his side while he started to get off the bike. The second Merrick's foot touched the ankle deep flooded street, water shot up like something slammed into the water. After Merrick was off the bike, he started walking toward the mass of men while every step he took, shot water up into the air.

As Merrick walked toward the guards he quoted from the play again,"Why, what should be the fear? I do not set my life at a pin's fee; and for my soul, what can it do to that. Being a thing immortal as itself? It waves me forth again;---I'll follow it."

When Merrick neared the guards, they started backing away from Merrick at the sight the of electricity coursing up and down his body. They were frightened by him while he showed no fear of them. Finally, one of the guards got the nerve up and hollered at all the guards to open fire on Merrick. The second the firing started, Merrick disappeared and the guards stopped firing, only to start firing among themselves because of Merrick. He was dancing among the guards and slashing the guards with the Widowmaker. The guards would catch glimpses of Merrick running among them and open fire on him but they didn't think about shooting the other guards while they tried to shoot Merrick. Guards were falling all around Merrick, men he wasn't even killing. Merrick was laughing at the guards killing one another and he sheathed Widowmaker, he was going to get them to kill one another if he could.

The guards kept shooting at Merrick while he danced around among them and they kept killing one another. After a few minutes, most of the guards were on the concrete dead or moaning from getting shot. The guards still standing and uninjuried were struck down by Widowmaker when Merrick appeared out of no where to strike them down.

* * *

"Sir, we have a problem," two dash five said while he appeared on the monitor in Kaigan's office.

"Switch to the front door," Kaigan said with aniexty.

Seconds later, the camera at the front door showed a mass of men dressed in black fatigues laying all around the front door and Merrick standing right at the front door looking up at the camera. At seeing Merrick smiling at the camera and loaded down for a war, Kaigan cussed and told two dash five not to let Merrick into the tower.

Two dash five appeared on the monitor again right as a fist was seen coming through the metal front door behind him. At the sight of the bloody hand hanging through the door, several guards and clovers flooded into the room and stood before the metal door. A second hand appeared in the opening the fist made and everyone saw Merrick ripped a hole in the metal door large enough that he could go through. When Merrick came into view, the guards brought their rifles to their shoulders and fired at Merrick. Merrick disappeared when the firing started and a few seconds later the guns went silent.

The guards and clovers stood in the front of the door and stared at the hole Merrick made, he wasn't there anymore and they wondered if he was laying on the other side of hole dead. As everyone in the room started to relax, two gun flashes were seen on the other side of the door and several guards and clovers hit the ground from being shot. As the firing continued, Merrick came sailing through the hole he made in the door superman style and went into a foward flip. He landed on his shoulder and rolled while he continued to fire the uzis he had in his hands. Men were falling all over the room while Merrick swung the guns in every direction. Guards tried to aim their guns at Merrick, only to be shot by Merrick. When the uzis ran dry, Merrick dropped them on the floor and pulled up to more guns he had hanging on him.

While Merrick continued to fire into the crowd of men, the clovers got brave and rushed Merrick. Merrick filled the first few clovers fill of bullets but the rest got to him. Merrick flipped over the clovers and shot most of them in the back after he landed on his feet then Merrick dropped the guns and Widowmaker shined in the light. Merrick got swarmed the second he had his sword in his hands but when the men got to Merrick, the men would lose a limp or get stabbed by Widowmaker. The room became bathed in blood, broken bodies, and body parts while Merrick went on a rampage. Before it was over Merrick and four dash five were the only ones left standing in the room while the room was filled moans of men in pain.

* * *

"What...now, sir" four dash five said in a quivering voice while he watched Merrick walking right to him.

Kaigan, however, was shaking his head at the sight of Merrick going through his men like they were nothing. He had angered the one man he should have never angered and he knew better. The Warwick he remember being, was killed because he angered Merrick. Now he had to face the wrath of Merrick even if he killed the two ladies with him. But right now they were the most valued possession he had. Even if he did kill them, Merrick would still kill him. Kaigan knew he didn't have the nanos Warwick had, all he had was the healing nanos. He was a watered down version of Warwick. Kaigan decided to kept the ladies alive so he could use them to distract Merrick because then he had a chance to escape.

"Send everything we got in the tower at him," Kaigan said sadly while he was starting to see his reign crumble.

At hearing what Kaigan said, Shego laughed and said,"You just don't get it. You could seen a thousand men at him and Mal be the only one left standing."

"Yeah, didn't you just see what he did to your welcome committee," Sheena added with a smile.

Kaigan growled at the ladies' statement and continued to storm around in the office. He couldn't believe a man he thought he killed hours ago, was now in his tower killing his men left and right like their nothing. Now Kaigan believed the rumor about Merrick being unkillable, he shot the man between the eyes but Merrick was now running around in his tower. Kaigan felt helpless over that fact and wondered how such the man could still be alive.

"Just shut your mouths, I can still kill the both of you before he gets here," Kaigan finally screamed at the ladies after he settled down.

"If you do, you be in the worst hurt in your life. If you want to avoid suffering at the hands of Mal, you better hope we're still alive when he gets here," Shego said with a smile because she knew Kaigan was now afraid of Merrick.

Kaigan stopped walking and shook his head at Shego's statement. He then walked behind his desk and sat down while he pressed buttons to follow Merrick traveling through his tower. Kaigan and the ladies saw every guard or clover Merrick met were shot or stabbed by Merrick's sword. Merrick was leaving a trail of dead or broken bodies behind him, one could very well follow the bodies from the front door to him. The only thing the ladies were curious about was the electricity coursing up and down Merrick's body and why sometimes the bolts would jump off Merrick's body and strike the walls of the corridors he was traveling.

* * *

After Merrick finished off a guard in one of the halls he was standing in, he asked out loud, "Alright Wade, where's that control room at?"

"One floor below you if we are to believe the schematics," Wade side while he sounded like he was busy.

Merrick looked around him and saw no one was after him for the moment. Then he laughed and said, "Going down one floor," before he started spinning in a circle. He emptied both clips from the guns he had in his hands and when the firing stopped, Merrick fell through the hole he made in the floor. Merrick fell to into a kneeling position and stood up after he went still on the floor he landed on. He froze in his stance when he was standing up right because he felt several cold guns barrels stuck to his head.

Several guards were around him and had their assault rifles stuck to his head. Merrick smiled at them then a sound of metal cutting something was heard. The guards still stood with their guns stuck to Merrick's head after the hall went silent but then the guards fell down around Merrick while he held Widowmaker at his side. Merrick chuckled and started down the hall he fell down into.

"Alright, now where to," Merrick question right before a clover appeared in front of him.

"Well, it should be at the end of this hall," Wade answered while Merrick pistol whipped the clover all over his body with a uzi he had in his hands before he shot the clover several times at point blank.

"I'm on it if I don't have to keep killing these idiots," Merrick said happily as he walked down the hall and loaded new clips into the guns he had in his hands.

Merrick walked all the way down the poorly lit hall and came to a door on each side of the hall. He looked at both doors and asked Wade which one.

"The left one I think, the tower's blueprints been changed some," Wade said in Merrick's head.

"No, wrong one. It was the right one," Wade then said but Merrick payed him no attention because of what he saw in the room that caused him to stop walking when he entered the room.

The room was filled with vats that had Warwick clones floating in them. Merrick looked around him and he smiled at an idea that hit him. He had a chance to get rid of Warwick once for all if all the clones he was seeing were all of them. Merrick walked into the room and started walking around the vats while he stared at the clones.

"Wade, what you think because you know what I'm thinking," Merrick questioned while he started to take his backpack off his shoulder.

"Well, Merrick you going to need alot of explosives to bury this room," Wade said while hinting Merrick's idea was a good one.

"That I have," Merrick said while he started pulling C-4 blocks out of his backpack.

Merrick chuckled a bit while he started placing the explosives along the walls of the room and around the vats. His plan was destroy the entire room with one big blast that he hoped would bring the tower down.

* * *

The ladies had to keep themselves from laughing at the worried look of Kaigan. They were just waiting for Merrick to appear and rescue them, it was only a matter of time now. Kaigan would squirm at the sight of Merrick on the screen but something happened. Merrick disappeared on the camera and Kaigan couldn't locate where Merrick was now.

"Where's he at, two dash five? I lost track of him on the cameras," Kaigan said while he fidgeted in his chair.

"He was last reported last seen on level B-1 by a clover before we lost contact with that clover," two dash five said while he appeared on the screen that hung on the wall.

"Oh no! Get everyone you can into B-1 now," Kaigan screamed while he jumped to his feet.

"Sir, it will take several minutes for men to move down from the above floors," two dash five said while he punched away on a keyboard in front of him.

"Grendel---is Grendel still on B-1," Kaigan asked while he smiled at the ladies.

"Yes, sir. But it will take your command to wake him," two dash five said while he stopped what he was doing and looked at Kaigan, it was as if he was waiting for the command.

"Well, wake him up along with all the other mirages. Let's see how Merrick can handle them," Kaigan said while he walked around the desk and rubbed his hands in eagerness.

The ladies smiles faded at the sight of Kaigan going from worried to happy in seconds. They then got worried over the fact that Kaigan wasn't worried anymore. Kaigan pointed at the screen and the ladies slowly turned their look from the sick man to the screen. The screen showed a vat filled with a green liquid and the ladies saw a man was floating in the vat but they couldn't tell who he was because of the oxygen mask he had over his face.

A second later, electricity was seen course through the vat and the liquid started to swirl and be drained out of the vat. The man in the vat started floating to the bottom of the vat until his feet were touching the bottom of the vat and his body continued to float to the bottom until all of the liquid was gone from the vat. After the liquid was gone, another shot of electricity shot through the vat and the man squirmed from the pain of being shocked. He went still after a minute then he ripped off his oxygen mask and stood up and looked around him with solid white eyes. The man then stepped out of the vat and started to put on a solid white business suit that hung beside the vat.

The women gasped at the sight of his face and they wondered how sick Kaigan could get. Kaigan, however, was smiling ear to ear and said, "Ladies met Grendel."

"Your one sick bastard, you know that," Shego said while she lunged at Kaigan but her shackles stopped her from getting to him.

"I know and I love it," Kaigan said with a smile while he walked up to Shego but stopped outside of her reach.

"You'll pay when Mal gets here," Shego said before she again tried to grab Kaigan with her hands.

Kaigan laughed and said, "Oh, he has to get through Grendel and his friends first. When Merrick does that, will I fear him. I even admit to him something that will send him in a rage. It involves a couple of his friends from the past. I believe even you know who they were Sheila."

"Don't you even dare say my real name," Shego said while she still reached out with her hands to grab a hold of Kaigan.

"Two friends!? Your dead," Sheena screamed while she flamed up her hands and tried to aim them at Kaigan.

Kaigan, however, laughed at the ladies and snapped his fingers. At the sound of the snap, several clovers appeared out of nowhere and stuck pistols to the heads of the ladies. When the ladies felt the cold gun barrels to their heads, they stopped resisting and lowered they hands to their sides. The clovers continued to hold the pistols to the ladies' heads until Kaigan snapped his fingers again and the clovers disappeared at the sound of the snap.

"As you can see ladies, you both are at the mercy of me. I could kill you at anytime and I could have brainwashed you from the beginning but your entertaining. So, I let you both vent at me for awhile, that is until I get tired of hearing yout two whine," Kaigan said while he turned his back to the ladies to watch the screen again.

The ladies looked up at the screen with sad faces and they saw several other men were now standing with Grendel then the ladies sighed at the fact that they couldn't warn Merrick. They knew he was alone and had to face this challenge alone. It looked hopeless for the ladies again because they knew Merrick might actually get killed at freezing up at the sight of Grendel's face.

* * *

Oblivious to the events that were unfolding inside the tower, Merrick was kneeling before a vat that had a Warwick clone floating in it while he placed the last C-4 block. He was smiling at the idea of finally being rid of the man while he primed the C-4. Merrick didn't feel bad about killing these men while they slept because Merrick knew they were all twisted and sick. He was just doing the world a favor, which was making sure Kaigan could never come back.

Merrick looked up at the man sleeping in the tank and smiled at the man. He only smiled a second because he caught the glimpse of something white in the corner of his eye. The white flash caused Merrick to freeze in his stance and he slowly reached a hand down to grip the handle of Widowmaker.

Before Merrick had a hand on Widowmaker, Wade screamed in Merrick's head, "Merrick! Behind you!"

In a flash Widowmaker shined while Merrick spun on his heels while he held the sword out from him. To his surprise, Widowmaker struck against a sword just like Widowmaker. Merrick looked at the sword with awe because he thought his sword was the only one of its kind. He looked down the sword's blade to the hand that held it then a flash of light lit the room and the sword was gone.

Merrick jumped to his feet and looked around him. He didn't see the other sword for a second then he spotted it floating in mid air no more than ten feet from him. Merrick spun Widowmaker in his hand and held the sword with both of his hands while he held the sword in from of him. The floating sword stayed where it was for a second then disappeared again. In an instance the sword reappeared right in front of Merrick's face while the point of the sword was pointed right at one of Merrick's eyes, causing Merrick to step back away from it.

Merrick growled for a second then said, "Alright you coward show yourself."

Which caused someone to chuckle then a voice with a touch of southern accent said, "Gladly." At hearing the sound of the voice, Merrick narrowed his eyes and continued to stare at the floating sword.

A flash lit up the room again, blinding Merrick for a second. When his vision cleared, he saw a figure in a white business suit appeared while he wore a white mask over his face. The figure was holding the once floating sword at his side and he chuckled while he stood there.

Merrick spun Widowmaker again and said, "I don't know who you are but I give you a piece of advice. Don't get in my way."

The figure chuckled again said, "I'm Grendel if you must know and you know me as well as I know you."

"What," Merrick questioned while he tensed up because of how calm Grendel was acting.

"Let me show you," Grendel said while he reached his free hand up to his mask and pulled the mask off of his head.

At the sight of Grendel's face, Merrick lowered Widowmaker and he shook his head while a surprised look came across his face. Merrick was speechless at the sight of a teenage him looking back at him. Grendel, however, laughed at Merrick's look while he brought the sword he had before his face and grip the sword's handle with both hands. Merrick sighed when he got over the shock and gave Kaigan credit to cleverness.

_Only I can beat myself,_ Merrick thought while he lifted Widowmaker back up in front of his face.

* * *

Author's note 2: I have to give credit where credit is due. This is for anyone doesn't know what play Merrick was quoting. He was quoting **"Hamlet: Prince of Denmark"** by **William Shakespeare**. I'm going to reveal how Merrick knows the play later in **How it Begun.** Another thing to add. I finally revealed why Merrick was depressed. He blamed himself for Shego dying and he could never forgive himself. However, now he has. 


	6. Zero Hero

Author's Note: I thought it over and decided to add something to this story since I haven't in awhile. This chapter be shorter than the last ones in this story. There still be at least two chapters to go. More later, hope everyone enjoys this.

* * *

Chapter 6: Zero Hero

An unnerving silence crammed the strange room filled with tanks that held copies of the sick and twisted man. The only audible sounds being heard was the occasional movement of the strange, green liquid that filled the tanks. Merrick and Grendel stared down one another in the lull of silence while waiting for the other to make a move.

If it was true that Grendel was an exact copy of Merrick, Merrick knew he couldn't beat Grendel. What he possessed that made him a well oiled fighting machine was also in the younger him that continued stare at him with a smile still shown across the clone's face. For once in Merrick's life, he feared a fight and it paralyzed him from acting upon his instinct to rush Grendel.

He could think of several ways his clone could counter him because he would perform the same moves. This knowledge caused Merrick to think with caution. His worst fear was standing right in front him, to fight his self to the death. Merrick had thought about the notion before, but he never dreamed it would happen. However, his dream was now a reality while he couldn't will himself to fight.

"Are we going to do this or you going to stand there all day," Grendel finally said several minutes after he revealed who he was.

Merrick only looked at Grendel while he tried to think of something unexpected that he wouldn't dream he would do. Finally an idea came to Merrick and he rushed the replica. Merrick lifted his sword above his head as he neared Grendel and brought the sword right down at the clone but Merrick only slashed empty air while Grendel disappeared out of thin air. In the next instance, Merrick caught a glimpse of white to the side of him then he felt a fist struck him in the ribs.

The strike sent Merrick across the room and right through one of the tanks that held a Kaigan clone. He crashed through the tank and landed on the floor with a bounce. He laid there gasping for air while he tried to fight off the pain.

_Kid's got spunk_, Merrick thought while he winced at the pain. 

He tried to stand back up but before he could, Grendel had a hand around his throat. He lifted Merrick off the ground and held him inches from his face. The clone flashed Merrick one of his own kinds of smiles then slung him across the room. Merrick again hit the floor with a bounce, causing Widowmaker to come out of his hands and rattle across the concrete floor. He laid there feeling his entire body in pain. Every bone and sinew was aching.

Again he fought off the pain while he tried to stand up but this time Grendel allowed Merrick to stand up on his two feet. While Merrick lifted his head to see where the copy was, he saw the clone was rushing at him and was now inches from him. Merrick didn't have time to brace himself before Grendel speared him in the gut. The wind was knocked out of him while the two men fell to the floor. Merrick laid on the floor gasping for air while his copy straddled him and drew a fist back. At the sight of the coming fist, Merrick went wide eyed and moved his head out the way of the fist. Grendel put so much force behind his punch that his fist was buried in the floor.

Merrick, while still gasping for air, smiled up at the clone and jabbed Grendel in the groin. The replica let out a groan and collapsed beside him while Merrick fought to stand up again. When Merrick was on his feet again, he looked down Grendel holding his groin and he spit on the clone before he kicked the copy in the gut. This was the kind of fighting Merrick grew up doing, no holds bar street fight. Merrick chuckled at Grendel now moaning in pain and drew back his foot to kick his double again. But before he could, Merrick was blinded side by a fist that struck him in the side of the head.

The strike was strong enough to cause Merrick's head to whip to one side and made him stagger away from the unholy twin. When Merrick had his senses back, he snapped his look to whoever punched him. He saw a man, dressed in a solid white ninja suit, was standing over Grendel and the man was staring right at Merrick while he clenched his fists. Before Merrick knew what happened, he was again blind sided by a punch to the side of his head. This time Merrick staggered and fell to his knees. He shook his head to get the stars out of his eyes and looked back at another white cladded ninja staring at him.

_I don't have time for this, _Merrick thought while he started to stand up again. 

The second Merrick was up on his two feet again, several men appeared around him and enclosed him in a circle. He looked around at all the white ninjas and wondered where Kaigan been hiding these guys. While he watched them, he heard Grendel chuckling before he came into the circle.

"Well, Merrick. Like my Mirages," Grendel asked while he sheathed Widowmaker's twin.

"Let me guess, Kaigan created all of you just for me. I feel sorry for you taking orders from him," Merrick said while he rubbed the side of his head.

Grendel let out a laugh and said, "That fool doesn't control me. After I'm done with you, I'm gonna get rid of him."

"What," Merrick questioned with surprise while he stopped rubbing the side of his head and looked puzzled.

"Well, Kaigan's a fool for creating me. I'm going to have what he's got now, even your ladies friends. Oh, what fun I'm going to have with them after I become the ruler of this world," Grendel said with a smile.

Merrick growled and cried, "Not over my dead body will you harm them!"

"Merrick, that can be arranged. Your helpless now, you can't win," Grendel said while he took a step closer to Merrick.

When Grendel stopped walking, Merrick went down into his Hap Ki Do fighting stance which caused all the men around him except Grendel to go into the same fighting stance.

"Merrick, you should know that fighting in that style will cause you to lose," Grendel said while he matched Merrick's stance.

"Oh really, figure you say that. Let's see how you all can handle the Lawless," Merrick said with a smile while he came out of his stance and snapped his hands to his sides.

"What," Grendel stated with amazement right before Merrick's hands started glowing white, "It can't be, you were never exposed to the cosmic radiation."

"I wasn't, but I remembered how to create the powers, this suit let's me now," Merrick stated right before he slung a plasma shot at his twin and cloaked in the middle of the circle.

A second later, several Mirages fell to the ground moaning in pain while a laugh was heard all around them. The sight of this caused Grendel to go into a rage and he started running around the room while the Mirages did that same. Merrick's clone caught a glimpse of electricity right in front of him and before he knew it, Merrick appeared right in front of him and punched him between the eyes. The strike caused Grendel to flip backwards and land on his shoulders. He growled at the pain and rubbed his face before he flipped back onto his feet.

"Alright, whose the coward now," Grendel screamed while he looked around him.

"A coward is one that relies on others to help him in a fight. You're not me because of that," Merrick was heard saying close to his twin.

Grendel growled at Merrick's statement but was surprised when Merrick, again, appeared right in front of him. Merrick flashed his copy a smile before he grabbed the clone by the shoulders and fell on his back while he flipped Grendel over him. Merrick held onto the replica and rolled onto him, causing him to straddle Grendel. Before Grendel knew what happened, he was struck in the head by a fist. He lost count on the punches that struck his head and he started to see stars.

Merrick only stopped pounding Grendel's head in when he saw the Mirages running right at him and Grendel. He smiled at the Mirages before he jumped to his feet and disappeared. When the Mirages got to Grendel, they helped him up and they returned to their search for Merrick. During the search, they spotted him moments after he let out a high pitch whistle. He was standing at the door leading into the room with Widowmaker back in its sheathe. At the sight of him, the mirages started to rush him but Grendel ordered them to stop when he spotted Merrick holding the trigger for the C-4.

However, Merrick flashed them all a smile and flipped the trigger. The explosion was so massive that it rocked the tower and slung Merrick across the hall, through the wall, and into the room he was supposed to have entered. He never saw what happened to Grendel and mirages because after he went still, he lifted up his head in time to be struck on the left side of his head by a massive piece of steel the explosion threw into the room.

* * *

When the explosion occurred, Kaigan had just stopped pacing in front of the monitor and was gloating to Shego and Sheena that Merrick's time was up after Grendel was finished with him. The explosion stopped Kaigan in mid sentence and the ladies smiled ear to ear at the sick and twisted man while the tower rocked. 

Kaigan looked at the smiling women for a second then lowered his eyes to the floor before he said in a near whisper, "Is this how the end feels? No matter, he might have been killed in that blast."

Sheena busted out laughing at hearing what Kaigan said and stated, " A bullet between the eyes couldn't kill him. What makes you think an explosion would?"

Shego joined the percussion of Kaigan by adding, " And he's still coming for you, Warwick. He has always hated you. He's done killed you twice, remember?"

"Don't remind me," Kaigan said half-hearted while he walked to his desk.

When he got to the chair at his desk, he fell into the seat and lowered his head into his hands. The ladies couldn't help their laughter when they heard the sick man began to cry. To them, the sick man needed to feel all the sadness he caused to the world and they waited for the second Merrick came through the door into Kaigan's office. They hoped to see the man, no one can kill, deal out the final justice on the twisted tyrant.


	7. Raging Among the Angels

A/N: I wrote this chapter will listening to a host of songs, which fit the chapter for me. I'll post them in the afterword for this story, which is located in my profile. Also to avoid copywrite infringments, I have used some movies scenes in this story, which are in some of the chapters. I used the scenes because I saw I could work them into the story, but as for what the scenes were, I will also post them in my afterword as well. With that out of the way, enjoy this chapter, which I have worked on since my last update for this story.

* * *

Chapter 7: Raging Among the Angels

The last thing Merrick remembered was the large piece of steel coming at him before the left the side of his head felt like it had split open. While the atrocious pain plagued his head and body, he slipped into a deep sleep which he couldn't fight. He believed he was dead but he still possessed a strange alertness. He could hear the raging fire the explosion caused, feel the heat from it, feel the pain racking his skull, but he couldn't move nor open his eyes. His wondered if this was what death was like, to be aware of one's surrounds, but not being able to scream out that he knew what was going on around him.

The only thing he could think of to test that theory was to see if he still breathed. He felt his chest rise and fall right before everything went white in his eyes and he thought it was the end for him. While the whiteness in his eyes pulsated, he took one last breathe and felt ashamed at failing. The second the feeling of failure took over Merrick, the white vision faded away and he saw, from his own eyes, that he was standing in the middle of a dirt road surrounded by run down mud buildings, while dust kicked up all around him. When the vision became clear, he heard the whizzing of bullets by his head and felt the concussion of explosions around him. His instinct was to try and get out of the way and he tried to do just that, but he stood fast while the battle around him raged. It dawned on him, while he watched the raging of the battle around him, where he was and he remembered all of it, so he thought. Another day in his life he wished he remembered more of, but he couldn't because he still had memory gaps even after learning who he was.

* * *

He, along with elements of the US 27th infantry, was ordered to take a town by the name of Karmla, Iraq. Long before that day, Merrick made friends with several of the soldiers he was going to be with during the war. The soldiers knew Merrick was different from them, the pale eyes he had told them that, but they accepted him as a comrade. Those same friends were with him on the day they were to take Karmla. 

Even in the dream state Merrick was in, he felt sadness and anger over the vision he was seeing before his eyes. While he wondered why he was feeling like he was, Merrick felt the impact of a bullet hitting his head. The bullet never did get to flesh because his exos suit activated and the bullet ricocheted off the suit and right into the head of one of his friends that was kneeling beside the road. Merrick watched himself turn his head to his friend, but he wondered why he felt no sadness over his friend getting killed because of him. Merrick felt many more bullets striking against his suit while he stared at the soldiers around his friend staring back at him with looks of terror. They too were being shot and killed by the bullets bouncing off him.

Merrick heard someone telling him to get away from them and he turned his head to see another friend, he made, hollering over and over to him to get away from them right before the people shooting at them, shot him too. A feeling of sadness engulfed Merrick at the sight of another friend he had, dead because of him. But this feeling was in the vision itself and it consumed Merrick while he felt it. He couldn't shake the feeling and before he knew it, the red and black he had seen with his eyes for years, changed to all the colors of the rainbow in the vision. While he saw what he use to see before he went through the experiment, he felt a rage he never felt before build in him while he took off running right at the people shooting at him. Before he knew it, he saw himself ripping the shooters limb from limb. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't; it was as if he was possessed by a demon. He wasn't sure, but during the horrific scene in his eyes, he swore he was laughing. Merrick wanted to shudder at the notion of him enjoying what he was seeing himself doing and his vision only got worse.

The moment his was finished with the shooters, he saw through his own eyes, him looking back at the soldiers that were with him. Not a single one of them were moving and he felt the rage return while he saw he was actually shaking from the anger. Merrick wanted to close his eyes when he saw what happened next but he couldn't even though he tried. Throughout the day and long into the night, Merrick saw himself running everywhere in the town. Whenever he met someone, they met the same fate as the shooters. Man, woman, child, soldier, and civilian, it didn't matter to him, and Merrick wanted the vision to end. But it continued on and on for him and he grew sick at the sights. For once in his life he didn't want himself to fight or kill, but during the vision he couldn't will himself to stop.

While he heard the screams of a woman, his vision went black and the next thing he saw was him running right at a tank firing at him. At first Merrick couldn't understand why the very people he was fighting for were shooting at him, but he figured the US sent in everything they had around Karmla just to stop his slaughter. Before Merrick knew it, he was standing on the tank and was trying to rip the turret off the tank. He finally succeed and threw the turret through a building.

The driver of the tank came out of his hatch during this and was running away from the tank. Merrick saw himself watching the driver for a second before he felt an explosion beside him and him flying away from the tank at an odd angle and into a building. The last thing the vision showed Merrick was him looking up at the ceiling of the building while the building fell on top of him.

Merrick could still hear the crashing of the building while he went back to seeing nothing but pulsating white. The feelings in the vision were still with him and he couldn't get rid of them. All the sadness over his friends being killed because of him, the rage he couldn't describe, and a puzzling thought over why his red and black vision changed to all colors. He never remembered most of the things that happened that day. The change in colors was one thing, but the way in which he lashed out with his anger was another. He always thought he was knocked out somehow during the fight and the military found him buried in the building, but the vision of his own memory frightened him. He always felt he failed that day because all his friends were killed while he was out cold under a building. He thought the US's decision to keep him away from the frontline was because of him not being ready for it. Their excuse was him acting to aggressively cost them a tank, which he, by accident, took for an enemy. Now he knew the truth, but it didn't matter, he was still laying motionless and unable to open his eyes while he laid in the belly of the sick man's tower.

* * *

The sad truth, after the vision, was Merrick hoped he was dead. He didn't want to live now knowing he killed innocent people. It was always the one thing that made him stand apart from Warwick, so he thought, but he was no better than Warwick. It puzzled him why he acted like he did, it was as if he wasn't himself but someone else, someone he was afraid of himself. 

While he ran the riddle though his head, he kept hearing a faint voice saying he wasn't dead. Before long, the voice was strong enough that Merrick picked up the voice and he knew it was Wade talking to him. He didn't care if he wasn't dead, he felt he be better off if he was, but still Wade's voice badgered his mind.

Finally, Merrick heard himself say, "Jes' leave me alone, Wade."

"I can't do that, Merrick. Your so close to finishing the job you set out to do," Wade replied back in Merrick's mind.

Merrick took a deep breathe while he knew Wade was right and only his right eye popped open. He didn't notice he was only looking out of one eye at first but while he laid there, he narrowed his opened eye at the ceiling above him and he ran a hand across the left side of his face. He took another deep breath at what he felt and he took his hand away from his face. Merrick stared at his bloody hand for a moment before he bent at the waist to sit upright. While he sat there, he watched the blood drip from his face and it started to form a puddle on his left leg.

"Merrick, what was that dream about," Merrick heard Wade question in his mind.

"I have no clue, maybe something I wanted to forget," Merrick said sadly while he continue to watch the blood drip from his face.

"We don't have time to figure this out right now," Wade said in Merrick's mind while he matched Merrick's sad tone.

"I know, what you want me to do," Merrick said with a depressed tone while he tried to get off the floor, but he failed and collapsed face first into the floor.

Wade came back into Merrick's mind saying, "Just take it easy, Merrick. A console is close to you somewhere---if it hadn't been destroyed. Just jack me into it."

Merrick growled lightly for a moment before he pushed himself off the floor. He wasn't able to get back to his feet and gave into crawling, on all fours, around the nearly destroyed room. While he search among the rubble to find the computer, he felt weakness surging in him and he wondered if he was actually dying. Finally he found the console in the rubble and dug it out before he collapsed beside it. It was still intact for the most part, except the screen had been cracked.

While Merrick laid beside the computer, he asked, "Ok, Wade. Now what I do."

"Just find a phone jack or something on it and plug it into the console on your wrist. I'll can handle the rest," Wade replied back in Merrick's mind.

Merrick slowly nodded to the reply and started to play around on the computer with one hand while he held the other over the left side of his face. While he searched for something to get Wade into the computer, he felt himself wanting to drift off to sleep and his right eye trying to close on him. He fought the drowsiness and kept himself wake until he found a cord he thought he could use. He heard Wade say something to him while he connected the cord to the console on his wrist, but he paid no attention to Wade.

A second later, a digital image of Wade popped up on the computer screen and he said, "I'm in, Merrick. It will take a moment to get the access codes to the EMP cannons in space. While we wait for that, let's see what all Kaigan had on his files. Might even get access to the entire tower. If I do, it will make it easier for you."

"No need, Wade. In the shape I am, I couldn't even get out of this room. The ladies have to make do without me because I might be dead in the next few seconds," Merrick said while he started to close his right eye.

"Hold in there, Merrick. You can make it---wait a second. Merrick, I have found it! I have wondered for years, now I know," Wade said grimly but his tone changed to excitement for some reason.

"What in the world are you talking about," Merrick questioned while he fought to stay awake.

"Some years ago, after you and Shego were married, she told us about how intelligent you were---being an universal language speaker and able to invent things I wasn't even able to think up. Anyways, I wondered how it was possible for you to do such things and create out of this world inventions. I actually envied you. So, I did some research on you, your life and such," Wade said happily while Merrick felt completely drained.

"And," was all Merrick questioned without a hint of concern of him being a pet project for Wade.

"Well, things didn't pan out. Your life alone seemed normal as any other, except you becoming an Orion, but it was odd how you acted. No one ever knew how intelligent you were until Shego found out about it. It seemed you were ashamed of being super smart, you even had the ability to hide it if you wanted to. That would be hard for me even to do, but for you, it seemed to come natural to hide your intelligence. I always wondered why and how you were able to hide it for 17 years of your life. Now I know why, you were, well something different. Merrick, there's no real good way of saying this, you were a genetic experiment," Wade said with empathy over learning a sad truth.

Merrick only shook his head at the notion before he said weakly, "No, Wade. I got my smarts from my father."

"Merrick, please listen to me, what you think you know isn't true. Kaigan has access to every known file in the world. I found something that you be interested in, it deals with what I'm saying," Wade explained before a video feed appeared on the screen.

* * *

Merrick shook his head again at Wade trying to convince him with something he felt wasn't true, but the second a lab appeared on the screen, he narrowed his eye at the sight. For some reason, deep down in his soul, he felt he knew the place and it caused him to contemplate over what Wade was saying was true. A moment later, a wiry haired man appeared in the video with a smile on his face and in his hand was a vial filled with a strange purplish liquid that had a glow to it. 

The video froze when the man appeared on the screen and Wade said, "Merrick, this man is..."

"Dr. Timothy Aaron Surter," Merrick interrupted and said sadly.

"You know!? How is that possible," Wade question with astonishment.

"I don't have a clue, but I know who he is," Merrick replied back while he begin to feel uneasy at Wade telling the truth about him.

"I see, anyway, he was a head genetic researcher of his time. He won the Nobel peace prize six years in a roll for his contribution to the research on altering genetics on plants that would help feed third world countries," Wade explained before the video continued.

On the video, Dr. Surter took a sample from the vial in his hands and started looking at the sample through a microscope. While he studied the sample, he would laugh and chuckle for no reason it seemed. Finally, he stopped studying the sample and left the lab. Moments later, he returned and stared right at the camera for a moment.

"Today is a wonderful day. I have finally discovered what I been missing for so long. Many months ago, I discovered a strain of genetics in the human gene code that no one in this world have ever seen before. I believed it was the key to human evolution. Simply, what could cause us humans to go to the next stage in the evolutionary chain. I was naОve in thinking that creating a human with the genetics alone would work. That experiment was a complete disaster. The subject destroyed itself because it was too perfect. It never developed beyond the fetus stage and I stopped the Gemini experiment. In frustration, I nearly succumbed to defeat in trying to create a new experiment. But after trial and error, I come to discover that humans are not perfect and the next stage of humans wouldn't be perfect either. Today, I start a new experiment, which I promptly name the Angel experiment. I'm going to try and create three individuals with completely opposites in psyche and with imperfections. If this is a success, I will create the first of a new race of man," Dr. Surter said right into the camera before the screen went blank.

* * *

Long after Kaigan stopped crying, the ladies heard him swearing and cursing to himself. They couldn't stop their laughter, even after Kaigan threatened to kill them both himself. For once, since their capture, they could gloat all they wanted and to see the sick man in his state, was more than enough of a reason for them to add pressure to his feelings. It helped their uneasy feeling of what might have happened to Merrick and it kept their mind off thinking about what it be like if Merrick didn't come through the door for them, which kept their eyes glued to the door. They wanted to see him in pure anger when he marched through the door for Kaigan. 

Finally after the ladies' laughter died down, Kaigan was heard pressing a button on his desk, over and over behind them. Moments later, 2-5 appeared again on the large monitor and a look of complete terror covered his face. For a moment, the room fell silent again until Kaigan cleared his throat.

"2-5...give me a damage assessment," the ladies heard Kaigan say before they heard him leave his chair.

"Well, sir. B-1 is completely gone, along with most of the first and second floors," 2-5 stated while he continued to look fearful.

The ladies watched Kaigan walk in front of them and stand before them while he stared up at 2-5. They wished the sick man was only a few feet closer, they could deal out their own justice then, clovers or no clovers. They had to keep from laughing at the man's back side because it looked like he was crying again.

Without paying any attention to the ladies behind him starting to snicker at him, Kaigan asked, "Have you heard from Grendel?"

"Sorry, sir, no. We lost contact with him and the mirages after the explosion," 2-5 stated while his scared look eased up on his face.

"I see, and what about Merrick? Have you been able to locate him," Kaigan questioned while he lowered his head to his chest.

2-5 shook his head before he stated, "No such luck, sir. No one can get down to B-1 now...hold on, sir. Our systems have just been invaded by a computer virus."

"It has," Kaigan questioned with surprise while he snapped his eyes up to the screen.

"Yes, sir. I'm trying to quarantine it, but its spreading like a wildfire. Its trying access the system co..." 2-5 stated but the screen went blank and static filled the screen.

Moments later, a digital image of Wade appeared on the screen and he smiled at Kaigan while a message started to scroll along the bottom of the screen.

Kaigan read the message out loud, "Your reign ends today, Kaigan, no use in resisting," before he stormed back to the chair at his desk.

While the ladies stared at the image of Wade, they heard Kaigan fall into his chair and him began to sob again. This was too much for the ladies and before they busted out laughing again, they eyed one another and flashed a smile. They made the decision to say nothing else to Kaigan, but their silence would be broken by them laughing at the sick man, who was crying up a storm behind them. He deserve at least that much from them, to rub in his eventual down fall. The only thing they hoped for was Merrick bursting through the door at any minute.

* * *

Merrick, however, was still laying by the computer he jacked Wade into and he was staring blankly at the black screen. He still hoped what he was starting to feel was just him lying to himself. But for some reason his hoping was fading and the more he thought about it, the more he believed what Wade said. 

After he contemplated for a moment, the screen came alive again and the video feed showed the lab again. But this time it was different, instead of a lab filled various equipment, the only things that were in the lab were three clear vats filled with a bluish liquid. Merrick studied the vats for a moment until he saw small things floating in them. He gasped at the sight of the small fetuses and he wanted to turn his head. Before he could do that, Dr. Surter appeared in the video and Merrick continued to watch the feed. The doctor had the same silly grin on his face while he looked into the vats and made notes on a notepad he had in his hand.

For awhile the video showed the doctor studying the vats and making notes, but finally he turned to the camera.

"I cannot describe the excitement I am feeling right now. My trials and errors is paying off. As of right now, the Angel experiment is being successful. The three subjects are imperfect and as human as the next fetus. These subjects, however, are far different than any ordinary human. I realized with the Gemini experiment that a human cannot be always happy nor good. That was a mistake I made, and that's why that experiment was a failure. These angels, however, are a combination of good and evil and without emotions. Which way they go depends on their psyche and right now, they are starting to develop their own personalities. I realized the world isn't ready for such people like the Angels walking among them, mainly because of the traits they possess. The Angels will be extremely intelligent, their brain waves are off the charts, they will possess no fear because of the gene slicing I performed, which caused them to have no emotions. The only thing I could not tamper with was what life experiences they will have. Their up bringing will determine their final molding, which I won't be a part of. I have named each of the angels a code name, which I have decided based on the studies I have completed on the subjects. Guardian Angel is going to be good it seems, but not enough to cause him to destroy himself. Archangel will be the opposite of Guardian angel, Archangel is going to be most likely evil. The only one that has me puzzled is Fallen Angel. He seems to have not only two of the traits I been studying, but all of the traits. It puzzles me because I can't understand why he has all the traits. During my gene splicing, I made sure everyone of the subjects had the same type of gene make-up, but Fallen Angel's make-up has changed during his development. Its as if he recoded his own genes and this amazes me. Not only am I creating a new species of man but one in particular that can alter his own genes. A very exciting time for me," Dr. Surter said into the camera before the screen went blank again.

After the feed stopped, the digital image of Wade appeared o the screen and he stated, "Should I continue with showing you this? I already know how it turns out because I have seen the entire video file. I'm just editing it now for you to watch."

"Yes, Wade. If what you told me is true, I want to know everything before I die," Merrick stated before he shook his head to stay awake.

After Merrick's statement, Wade disappeared and the video feed replaced him. Dr. Surter was again studying the vats and making notes, but he, however, looked sad and his silly grin wasn't on his face. While Merrick watched the man in his studies, he noticed that one of the vats was empty and the two remaining fetuses were, what he guessed, between the sixth and ninth month of development.

Moments after the video started, Dr. Surter turned to the camera and said, "The experiment is being a success even though I lost one of the subjects. It was by my own mistake, I placed Guardian Angel and Archangel in the same tank to see how they would react to one another. Even in their early development, the two fought one another. It amazed me and frightened me at once. I watched the whole event and sadly Guardian Angel lost the fight. It seems the opposites in personality caused the friction between the subjects. I was amazed at the reaction that one experiment caused, so, I placed Archangel and Fallen Angel in the same tank. They, too, fought but both subjects survived the encounter. Archangel is becoming pure evil as we speak and I fear what he be capable of once he's grown. As for Fallen Angel, it seems he is developing a split personality, right now the good side is the dominant one, but the evil side of him could take root. I wonder what would happen if these Angels ever met one another in the world. If Fallen Angel is still good at that time, the Angels will fight one another, but I fear I'm creating monsters of my own making. I have let the governments of this world find out about my experiments. A few are very interested and I have actually taken bids on the Angels. As of right now, the US and Germany are the top bidders. I believe I let the US have Fallen Angel while Germany will get Archangel. It be funny to see how Germany will deal with Archangel, I just pray the two countries never let the Angels come into contact with one another. But it doesn't bother me if they do, I'm leaving here once the countries deliver me, my money, and I'm going to disappear into this world."

After Dr. Surter disappeared on the screen, Merrick whispered, "I always thought I was special, but not like this."

A moment later, Wade reappeared on the screen and asked, "Well, is that enough proof?"

"No, it can"t be. I remembered my life when I was little. Even my mom singing to me when I was a baby," Merrick said sadly while he tried to convince himself the video was a lie.

"Do you remember how that song goes," Wade questioned while Merrick shook his head.

After a moment, Merrick started singing a sad song and it dawned on him, which caused him to stop singing, that in every verse of the song was the word angel.

"Exactly, Merrick. You were assigned by the government to your adopted parents since your adopted father was a weapons researcher. Mark and Susan Lawson, however, started raising you like their own and actually told the government that you would never be anything but a normal person," Wade explained to the now defeated Merrick.

"I was never normal to begin with," Merrick spat while his mind went into over drive at what he had learned.

"They hoped that would be true, but the death of your mother and sister started what the government hoped would happen. The molding of your personality, to be a loner, unconcerned over others, and be fearless. However, your genetic make-up caused you to develop emotions, which wasn't in your design. One in particular was love," Wade stated in a compassionate voice.

"I always had love," Merrick stated while he took his hand off the left side of his face, but placed it back when he saw the blood hadn't stopped flowing.

Wade made a displeased look at Merrick being stubborn and he stated, "You never really had the emotion until you meet Shego, and that changed your psyche. You became completely good and your evil side stayed dormant. However, there were instances when your evil side showed. The dream you had was one of those times. It is when you go into a rage that your evil side shows, but I still can't explain why your nanos reacted different while you were evil. It also explains why you still have memory gaps."

"Enough, Wade! I get the point, my entire life is a lie! I am a lie, I'm not Merrick Alexander Lawson," Merrick screamed before he slammed his free hand against the floor.

"Yes, you are. For the past 123 years you have been. It doesn't matter what you really are, but who you thought you were," Wade snapped back.

"It doesn't matter!? It does to me, my supposed parents lied to me, my supposed sister lied to me, all my fake family! The only one that knew the truth, never told me what the hell he meant. I killed him because of what I am and that's why I still hate him. I want to be dead too, there's nothing left for me to live for after knowing this. You all can make do without me," Merrick stated before he closed his right eye.

He, however, couldn't fall into the final sleep and he felt the anger, of his life being a lie, consume him. He hated it all, every last detail of his life, except the love he had for Shego. At feeling the love, he felt his anger disappear and sadness replaced it. While he felt the depression, Merrick opened his eye again and he began to get off the floor. He managed to crawl up to his knees and he sat on his bend legs while he thought over his messed up life. He still hated it but there were good times in it. One was him meeting Shego and another was him befriending Kim and Ron. Those three people in his life, loved him for what he thought he was. A honorable man who fought for what he thought was right. It sickened him while he thought over how the three would have reacted to knowing what he really was. A crazed man's pet project that earned him money.

"Merrick, there's nothing left I can tell you, except Shego would have wanted you to keep fighting even after you learn what you are," Wade stated, which got Merrick to look down at the screen for a moment before he turned his eye back to the floor, which the blood from his face had covered.

After a moment, Merrick took a deep breathe and said, "She was always beautiful to me, from the night we met. She changed me into the person I am now."

"I just wished I was around her more, all I can really remember of her was her working for Dr. Drakken and her fighting Kim," the digital Wade said.

"She was wonderful, I was lucky to have met her and for her to love me. Now she's gone and I'm still alive because I still love her," Merrick stated while he fought to keep his balance.

"Love does strange things to people, as for you, you stayed alive because of it and you need to stay alive for the sake of your daughter and Shego's clone. Merrick---can't believe I'm asking this---but you have to give in to you dark side, it be the only way you will continue to fight," Wade said with the most empathy he could muster.

Merrick shook his head for a moment before he said, "I'm scared to, Wade. I understand now why I liked being alone. It keeps everyone I love, safe. I'm afraid of my dream happening over again."

"Couldn't, shouldn't, wouldn't. Merrick, you will have time after this to think over the what ifs. Please, I don't want to make you mad, you lose control if that happens, but I will if I have to. I just learned something that will set you off in a second," Wade stated while Merrick lowered his head to his chest.

"Well, what's it gonna be," Wade asked, but he didn't get a response out of Merrick. "Fine, do you know what happened to Kim and Ron, if not, do you want to know!?"

"What is it, Wade? They died of old age or something," Merrick finally replied.

"No, they were murdered by the very first Clovers. Kaigan had them killed, Merrick," Wade said with anger in his voice.

For a moment, Merrick said nothing but he finally screamed out, "That sonna bitch," while he punched the floor with a hand and buried the hand in the floor. The more he got angry, the faster the electricity traveled up his body.

"Easy, Merrick. Don't go in a rage, your dark side will take over. You have to choose to be evil. It be the only way you can keep control and still use the strength your dark side gives you," Wade pleaded before Merrick took his hand out of the floor.

Merrick took a deep breathe before he screamed out, "I'm sick of all the pain! All my damn life, its been nothing but sadness and pain! It all ends tonight!"

"Merrick! Please stay calm, don't lose control," Wade pleaded but he didn't get a response out of Merrick except the sound of him hyperventilating.

"Merrick!? You still with me," Wade cried and still he didn't get a response.

After a moment of silence, Merrick said in a voice not sounding like his own but with more malice, "Don't call me Merrick, you computer geek. Call me the name that I was given when I was created," while the electricity that was traveling his body, disappeared.

"Umm...ok, Fallen Angel. Are you still in control," Wade stated while he sounded frightened even though Merrick couldn't hurt him.

"I was always in control. Now you geek, do what you got to do and I will too," Merrick said while he got off of the floor and looked down at the monitor.

Wade didn't respond for a moment, but he nodded his head and said, "I will but are you still the same Fallen Angel I always known."

"Yes...Wade. Just I feel different, like I could burn the world down or something." Merrick said while a blue mist formed around his wrists. A second later, double bladed claws, over two foot long, attached to an apparatus appeared on his wrists.

"Fallen Angel, how in the world did you do that," Wade cried with astonishment.

Merrick chuckled and lifted the claws up to his face before he said, "Oh, these. I always wanted a set, guess I got them now."

"But that's not possible, the Orion project never intended for the nanos to create weapons," Wade replied while Merrick made the claws retract into slots on his wrists.

Merrick made the claws shoot back out before he said, "Well, Wade, I control the nanos now. Anything I want, I get it seems. Warwick was right about me and him being like gods. Now brother up there's gonna to love the new me," and after he finished speaking, he squatted where he was and jumped through the ceiling.

The last thing heard in the room was Wade laughing before he said, "Well, I created a monster. He really be mad if he ever finds out that I caused the meltdown." and the screen went blank.

* * *

"Sir," was heard in Kaigan's office and was heard several times before the ladies heard Kaigan questioned, "2-5? Has the virus corrupted the entire system?" 

"Yes, sir. I can only talk to you through the intercom now. Sir, the virus has gain access to the EMP cannons and is preparing them to launch," the voice of 2-5 was heard saying.

Kaigan broke down with laughter and the ladies thought he had lost it. They hope so, it be one more mark they could add to the over due justice he should receive.

But when Kaigan spoke, the ladies knew he hadn't lost it yet, "Well, Merrick is resourceful. Not only did he come to try and save you two, but also the world."

The ladies weren't sure what Merrick was up to and they still awaited his arrival into the room, but for him to side track was unusual for him. Shego witnessed several times how straight forward Merrick was, she never saw him avoid something uncomfortable to him except the only thing he never cared about, which she admired about him. It caused her to fall in love with the man, who was still at boy at the time, but acted more like a man many years older than his age. To see Merrick change directions, was strange to Shego, but she knew he had a purpose for the detour. He always had a reason to do something, even if it was out of the way.

Shego smiled at how resourceful Merrick was and she thought over all the memories she had with him. The one she loved the most was of him proposing to her when they were teenagers. If she could be the real Shego and relived that day, she hoped it turned out just like it already did.

While Shego thought of the memory, she remembered something odd about the event. She never really gave it any thought, but while Merrick was walking her back to his home, she said something sarcastic about him wanting to marry her and when she looked up into his eyes, the irises were a red color. She always thought it was the lighting that caused the odd occurrence, but she wondered about it while she came back to reality and listened in on the sick man talking to 2-5.

"Sir, the intruder has been spotted on the 1st floor," everyone in the office heard 2-5 say.

The ladies turned around and watched Kaigan for his reaction to the news and they busted out laughing at the man while he lowered his head and began to talk to himself.

* * *

"The angels cried when you fell from heaven, for they feared you will be harmed by the worldly people," Merrick sung sadly while he walked up a destroyed hallway. Moments later, several Clovers appeared in front of him. 

He got ready to fight by causing his claws to shoot out, but the Clovers only stood in the hall and looked blankly at him. Merrick flashed the men a smile and charged into them. He couldn"t believe how easy it was for him in the fight with the Clovers. They all seemed to have stood still the entire time he was moving among them. After the fight was over, Merrick looked around at the mess he made before he brought his claws up to his face. He only shook his head at the sight of how his claws looked and he continued walking down the hall.

When Merrick came into the lobby of the tower, he sung, "When the people of the world found you, they took you into their arms and the angels rejoice because they knew you be ok," before he caught sight of 2-5 ducking under a office desk.

After Merrick stopped walking at the sight, he flashed the desk a smile and started walking to it.

* * *

A whispered, "Sir," was heard in Kaigan"s office, which caused the sick man to sit up straight in his chair while he pressed a button on his dress and ask, "What is it, 2-5?" 

"S...s...sir, the intruder is in the lobby with---oh, please no," 2-5 stammered out before the sound of something being turned over was picked up on the intercom and the intercom went silent.

The ladies silence was finally broken by Shego saying, while she turned around to face the sick man, "Well, Warwick. Looks like he be here shortly."

"It seems so," Kaigan said with the saddest tone the ladies ever heard him speak.

"Hey, Kaigan, how many men has he went through so far. I pity these clovers in this room," Sheena added while she went to staring down the sick man.

Kaigan chuckled at the statement but his face turned grim when he looked up at the ladies while he said, "I pity my own predicament right now. At least I did get to shoot him in the head. I hope he tell me how he survived that before he kills me."

The ladies busted out with laughter again and once the laughter died down, Shego said, "I hope he doesn't let you know."

Kaigan only looked at Shego with sad eyes before he lowered them to the desk. She didn't care if he was depressed, if she was the real Shego, she would burn the shackles off her wrists and blasted the sick man with a plasma shot, but she couldn't and Sheena powers weren't as strong as the real Shego's. She could only wait for Merrick like Sheena was doing. Though their family would be a very odd one, Shego didn't mind, so as long as they were all together in the new and free world.

* * *

"Get your ass in gear," Merrick screamed at 2-5 while he held 2-5 by the back of the neck. 

"I'm sorry, sir, just your scaring me to death right now," 2-5 replied back in a trembling voice while Merrick shoved him along.

Merrick chuckled at the notion of scaring the man and while they past a mirror hung in the hall, he looked at himself. He stopped 2-5 in his tracks when he stopped and he studied himself in the mirror. Merrick turned his right eye from the mirror after seeing how messed up his face looked and he shoved 2-5 to continue walking.

After a moment of walking, Merrick asked, "So, how you like my look?"

"Its freaking me out, sir," 2-5 said in his scared voice.

Merrick busted out laughing and replied, "You lucky, kid. All you get tonight is the crap scared out of you, but if you cause trouble, you get much worse."

"I won't, I promise, if you let me live," 2-5 stated right as they walked up to an elevator.

Merrick said nothing and released his grip on the man's neck. While 2-5 stood there, as if he wasn't sure to run away or not, Merrick began to strip off all the guns he had left. After he piled every gun beside the elevator except a single pistol, he lifted a hand right in 2-5's face and the double bladed claws shoot out of the device on his wrist. 2-5 screamed at the surprise and took off running down the hall. Merrick chuckled at the fleeing man and turned to the elevator doors. He took a deep breathe and summoned the elevator while he prayed that his actions hadn't caused the deaths of the ones he loved.

* * *

Silence filled the office long after the intercom went silent and the ladies couldn't wait to see Merrick. For a moment, Sheena thought about trying to break the shackles and attack the sick man herself, but she knew she couldn't and that was the only thing saving the tyrant from her wrath. She had her mom's temper and it didn't take much to make her mad. The death of her brother was still fresh in her mind and she wanted revenge. If only her dad showed in the next few minutes could she deal out some pain. But she knew her father would deal out the punishment for her and all she had to do was watch. While Sheena thought about flaming her hands up again in an attempt to melt the shackles, the intercom came alive again. 

"S...s...sir, the intruder has made it the elevator and is heading to you now," everyone in the office heard 2-5 say into the intercom.

The ladies heard Kaigan growl behind them before he screamed, "Clovers! Get your asses out in the hall and make sure Merrick never gets in here. If you don't, you better pray he kills you all and me too!"

Upon Kaigan's command, the room filled up with clovers, who drawn their swords and waited for the sick man to open the large door for them. The ladies were amazed all the men around them and they wondered if Merrick could deal with so many at once while they looked at the sad puppets. They weren't sure if he could because of the odds and Shego lowered her head at the disappointment she felt. After the ladies began to feel depressed, Kaigan opened the large door and the Clovers swarmed into the hall. The moment they all were in the hall, the large door started to close back and the ladies looked at the backside of the mass of men in the hall. While the ladies began to despair, they diverted their eyes from the countless men in the hall that were so substantial in numbers that none of them could move from being so crammed together. After the door closed, the ladies watched the tyrant walk in front of them and faced the door.

He chuckled at the closed door and said, "Well, my dears, did you think I make it easy for Merrick."

"He'll still get you, Warwick. No amount of men could keep him from you," Shego snapped in defiance even though she was completely depressed over what was about to happen.

"Well spoken, Sheila. Wasn't it because of you that he's what he is now, but do you really know the real him. There's something about him that he never knew, kinda curious if he is still an universal speaker," Kaigan stated with a smile while he turned around and looked at the ladies.

"Do what!? How did you know that," Shego questioned with amazement while she suspected the truth for herself.

"Well, there were only two people in the world with that gift and they had that gift for a reason. It was what they were, I was one of those people and after my encounters with Merrick, I learned he was the second person," Kaigan explained while he eyed the ladies with his pale eyes.

"Y...y...you're the boy from Germany, but Mal said you died," Shego stated with astonishment while she remembered the day Merrick told her about such a boy.

Kaigan only bowed to the ladies while he said, "Yes, but alive and well. So, Merrick knew I existed before we met. I admired him for that, too bad we didn't met until after he became a super soldier. I would have killed him if we did."

"It would have been him killing..." Shego stated but she went quiet at the sound of turmoil in the hall.

At the sound of the commotion in the hall, Kaigan and the ladies started to stare at the large door and they listened to the fighting.

* * *

Before Shego found out that Kaigan was the boy Merrick mentioned long ago, Merrick had just rode the elevator up to the top floor of the tower. The second he exited the elevator, he stopped dead in his tracks at the mass of men looking back at him. He let out a sigh and his claws shot down at his sides while the clovers inched toward him. 

While Merrick crossed the claws in front of his face, he said, "All of you are going to die," before he took off running right at the mass of men.

When he got to them, he leapt into the air and came down with a fist drawn back at the very front clover in the mass.

* * *

While Kaigan and the ladies listened to the fighting, they heard every bladed slash and gun shot. The longer the fighting went on, the more the ladies noticed Kaigan become edgy and he couldn't keep still. They, however, knew their depression was over nothing because of their knowledge of the legend of no man being able to kill Merrick and the continuous fighting told them he was still alive. But the fighting finally ended and they heard a single body fall to the floor while they began to wonder if it was Merrick. 

Their questioning was eventually answered by someone banging on the large door and they heard Merrick's voice screaming for Kaigan to open the door. Eventually, the knocking on the door subsided and Kaigan laughed nervously at the door before he went to his desk, where he sat back down in the chair there. A moment later, Kaigan and the ladies saw dents starting to form in the door, but even that eventually stopped.

Kaigan laughed again at Merrick's vain attempts to get into the room and he said, "Well, dear ladies, it seems Merrick won't be joining us," before they all heard the sound of something being torn through then complete silence.

The silence became eerie to both the ladies and Kaigan, who fought the urge to open the large door to see what was the last sound was about. His curiosity finally got the best of him and he pressed the button on his desk to open the door. While the door started to slide open, the ladies and Kaigan saw complete carnage in the hall before they heard the sound of glass shattering above them, which caused them all to look up at the sound. All they could see was millions of glass shards falling down at them and the ladies dropped to the floor in an attempt to survive the many glass arrows raining down on them.

Kaigan's instinct told him to do the exact same thing, but before he could get out of his chair, he saw two bloody, long and curved, claws coming at his face. His only react to the sight was him lowering his head from the claws and him closing his eyes because he knew the end was coming. All he felt was a fist striking the side of his head and the other side of his head slamming into the desk while he heard the shards of glass falling around him and some sticking into the top of the desk around his head.

For a moment, Kaigan wondered if he was dead and he dared not to open his eyes. But he felt something warm drip onto the back of his neck and his eyes popped open with surprise. The second his eyes were open, he saw a blood covered blade right at his eyes and he was pinned to the desk by the fist sitting against the side of his head. He followed the blade up with his eyes until he saw the smiling face of Merrick looking down at him while Merrick was kneeling on the desk..

When a flash of lightning lit up Merrick's face, Kaigan gasped at the sight and diverted his eyes back to the blade that was digging into his nose.

"Just finish the job you started, Merrick," Kaigan commanded in defeat.

At hearing his name, the ladies lifted themselves off the ground the best they could while they avoid the glass blades around them. While they were raising up, they saw Merrick's right side while he was kneeling on the desk and him having Kaigan pinned to the desk with his bladed claws. The ladies couldn't contain their happiness and they both reached out to Merrick, even though the cloths on his right side were in tatters and blood was smeared all over while glass arrows had him looking like a pin cushion.

While Shego had her hands mere inches from Merrick, she said, "It's about time, Mal."

At hearing his pet name, Merrick turned his head to the ladies and they saw his complete face while the lightning flashed again. They gasped at the sight of his face and covered their mouths with their shackled hands. The sight of his face told them how he survived a bullet between his eyes. The left side of his face showed nothing but a shiny metal skull with strips of flesh still attached to the rest of his head and among the carnage of torn flesh and blood, they saw his left eye was gone as well. After Shego looked upon the sickening sight, she noticed his right eye wasn't a pale blue anymore, but instead the iris of his eye was red. Even though the sight of his face was disturbing to her eyes, she wondered about the change, because she knew she saw his eyes change colors before while she felt herself going into a state of shock.

After the ladies became shocked at Merrick's new look, he retracted the claws from Kaigan's head and grabbed Kaigan by the nape of the neck. He lifted the sick man out of his chair while he stood up on the desk. He held the tyrant up in the air for a moment before he brought the tyrant inches from his face.

* * *

Merrick flashed Kaigan a sick smile before he said, "Hello...Archangel." 

Kaigan's look of fright and disgust melted into a smile before he stated, "So, brother, you finally learned the truth. Now the question is, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm through killing," Merrick said sadly before he tossed Kaigan across the room.

After the ladies got over their shock, they watch Merrick pull out a pistol and saw him cause the pistol's clip to fall to the floor before he started to dig in his pockets. A moment later, they saw him pull a single bullet out of a pocket which he let out a sigh at the sight of it in his hand and him placing it in the chamber of the gun. After he loaded the gun, Merrick stared at Kaigan, who was still laying on the floor.

"Archangel, do us all a favor and just blow your damn brains out," Merrick commanded before he tossed the pistol to Kaigan, who only looked at the pistol for a moment before he picked it up and cocked the hammer back on it.

Merrick watched Kaigan going through the self killing for a moment before he did a back flip over the ladies and he landed right in front of them. They watched him all the way through his back flip and they tried not to divert their eyes from his face, but the more they stared at it, the more they felt like vomiting. Merrick only flashed a sick smile at the ladies" sad and disgusted looks before he reached down at their shackles. While he broke the shackles off of Shego"s wrists, a shot rang out in the office. At the surprise of the gun shot, the ladies and Merrick looked back at Kaigan, only to see him laying on the floor with the gun still stuck to his head and him not moving.

* * *

While Sheena felt her shackles coming off her wrists, she swore she heard her dad laughing at Kaigan killing himself. For a moment, both of the ladies didn't realize they were freed by Merrick, but reality finally set in and they started to rub their wrists while they looked up at the man no man could kill. They still couldn't get over the new look he possessed, but they were glad he was still alive, even though in his condition, he didn't look like it. 

A strange silence filled the room while the family stared at one another and the silence was finally broken by Merrick saying, "It's time I got you both out of here."

"H...h...how are you gonna do that," Sheena questioned nervously while she looked at her father's disturbing face.

Merrick only smiled at her before he pressed a button on the console attached to his wrist. A moment later, they heard the screaming of jets which caused the ladies to snap their look to the sound. Sheena busted out with laughter when the Wyvern came into view and it started to hover beside the office. She should have known only her father had control of the jet so as long as he was alive.

Without wasting any time, the group started to the jet and when they got to the plane, the ladies looked around for something to break the glass. Before they searched too long, the room lit up white and the ladies snapped their looks to Merrick, whose hands were the source of the pallid light. He flashed them another sick smile because the look of amazement they were giving him and he slung a plasma shot into the glass window, causing it to blow out into the night air.

While the ladies stood in a daze, Shego finally whispered, "Lawless," before Merrick's flaming hands went out and him took them by the hands.

He led them to the hovering jet and waved them onto the plane, but their confusion of all the strange occurrences caused them to be frozen where they stood. Merrick let out a sigh and picked up Sheena before he tossed her onto the plane. While he turned to do the same thing to Shego, she backed up from him and shook her head.

"You need to get on the plane, Sheila," he stated while he motioned her to him.

"Not until you explain this change in you," Shego said back while she folded her arms in front of her.

"I promise to tell you everything after this is o..." he said right before they heard his own voice screaming his name from the hall, which caused Merrick to go silent.

Shego snapped her head to the doorway leading to the hall because of the surprise and before she knew it, she was thrown into the plane. She struggled to sit up right and when she was able to, she saw Merrick looking back at her while he stood in the office. When his name was screamed out again, Merrick snapped his head to the sound before he looked back at the ladies sitting in the back of the Wyvern.

"Mal, hurry up and get on," Shego screamed out while she strained a hand out in the rain to him, who only shook his head.

"But..." Sheena said but she went silent at the sight of her father raising the wrist with the console on it.

Before he pressed a button on the console, Merrick said sadly, "Never let go."

At hearing his words, Shego lowered her hand to her side and she started to cry. Those words would always be the most painful she could hear because they were the same words on Merrick's tombstone. Just hearing those words, told Shego what Merrick meant and there was nothing she could do to change what he had planned. All she could do was look in Merrick's eye as the jet started to move away from the tower. The last she saw of him was when he turned around to face the inside of the office and his claws shot down at his sides.

* * *

While the jet started out of the city, Shego heard Sheena say, "I'm going to turn this thing around and get him out of there," before she stood up and ran to the cockpit. 

"I don't think he wants us to save him," Shego said sadly while she slowly got out of the floor and followed along behind Sheena.

"What do you mean," Sheena questioned while she sat down in the pilot's chair and began to flip switches.

Shego collapsed in the chair beside Sheena before she said, "He had a reason for staying behind, which we weren't suppose to know about."

"I don't care what he had planned or his reasons, I'm turning this thing around and heading back," Sheena snapped before she took over the controls for the plane.

She made the jet go straight up in the air and spin before she made it level off and descent down into the city. While they streaked back to the tower, the ladies saw a sight that made them gasp and Sheena made the plane go faster.

* * *

Before Sheena turned the plane around to head back to the tower, Merrick had crossed his claws in front of his face and he stared sternly at the doorway leading into the hall. A moment later, a man in a smutted and blood stained white suit, which was ripped to shreds, walked into the office. At the sight of Merrick standing at the edge of the window, the man chuckled and started walking toward him. 

"Well, Merrick. Did you think an explosion could kill me so easily," the man said while he held his hands out to his sides and before he stopped mere feet from Merrick.

"No, I didn't, Grendel," Merrick snapped with a reply while he looked back at the opening that once was a window.

"Oh, your not escaping me this time," Grendel said happily before he noticed Kaigan laying in the floor beside him. "Well, I didn't get to kill the old coot and it seems you didn't either."

"I'm tired of running from you---I have ran from you all my life," Merrick stated before he squatted where he was and jumped straight into the air.

Grendel watched him jump through the glass ceiling and he growled at Merrick still running from him. He drew his twin of Widowmaker and jumped through the ceiling after Merrick.

Once Merrick was through the ceiling, he landed on the glass roof, which cracked under his weight, and he spun around at the sound of more shattering glass while the rain began to pour on him. He saw a flash of metal and reacted to it by bringing his claws up to meet the sight. When the flash of metal clashed against the claws, Merrick was thrown into a flip, but he recovered and landed on his feet which caused him to slid down the side of the roof and he drove one of his claws into the roof to stop himself. The claws slashed through steel and glass until they finally stopped him. Once he stopped, he looked up at Grendel standing in the torrential rain while he smiled down at Merrick before the sick twin raised Widowmaker's twin over his head. While Grendel started to bring the sword down at Merrick, the tower shook and began to tilt to one side. The movement was enough to throw Grendel off balance and it caused him to fall down on the roof. Once he hit the roof, he cracked the glass and he began to slid off the roof. But he saved himself by driving Widowmaker's copy into the glass roof.

While Merrick and Grendel held their blades in the roof, the tower finally tilted to the point that it broke in half. Once the tower began to fall, Merrick pulled his claw out of the roof and he tried to stand during the movement. At the sight of Merrick trying to stand, Grendel used his sword as a brace and he forced himself to stand up too.

Merrick flashed Grendel a sick smile once they both were standing on top of the falling tower and he reached down to Widowmaker. The sick copy returned Merrick a smile of his own and he pointed the tip of his sword at Merrick, but he lowered the sword at the sight of Merrick untying Widowmaker.

"What in the world are you doing," Grendel questioned while he hoped Merrick would draw the sword.

After Merrick was holding the sheathed sword in his hands, he said, "I'm erasing all links between me and you," before he tossed the sword off of the falling tower.

'So, you know now!? I always been the headaches you felt, I cried for you to let me be free and run your life, Fallen Angel! But it doesn't matter now because I am free and this Dark Angel is going to replace you," Grendel screamed before he charged at Merrick, who return the charge with his own.

The second they met one another, both leapt into the air and slashed at one another while they went by the other. Merrick felt Grendel's sword cut into his ribs, but he saw his claws strike Grendel's shoulder. After both men landed back on their feet, they held the wounds they received and looked back at the other man. While Merrick was turning around to face Grendel, he saw the clone was already attacking him with a sword thrust at his chest. Merrick barely made the sword miss him by stepping out of the way, only to have the sword's blade cut him in the arm and he swung one of his clawed hands in an arch at Grendel's face, who blocked the attack with an arm.

They pressed their arms together for a moment before Grendel pushed Merrick away from him and while Merrick slid away from the clone, Grendel slashed at Merrick, barely slashing Merrick across the chest. At feeling the pain, Merrick held his chest with a hand and he went wide-eyed at the sight of Grendel charging him. Right as Grendel got to him, Merrick went into a roll toward the clone and he felt the wind off the copy"s sword as it barely missed him. The only thing the sword struck was the sole on the bottom of one of Merrick's boots. Once he came out of his roll, Merrick kneeled on the tower and brought his claws above his head in time to block Grendel's sword. After he held the sword above his head for a second, Merrick pushed against the sword with all his might and he spun on his knee to face Grendel, who, again, tried to bring his sword down at Merrick, only for it to be blocked by Merrick's claws.

Merrick tried to shove the sword away, but Grendel held it firmly against the claws. Once in the struggle to see who would over power the other, Grendel brought up a foot and stomped Merrick in the chest, which caused Merrick to roll backwards across the tower. Merrick stopped rolling after a moment with his face against the tower and once he turned over to look up at the sky, he saw Grendel had leapt into the air and was coming down at him while his sword was pointing down at Merrick. Merrick flashed the twin a smile and made his hands glow white.

Right before the sword got to Merrick, he blasted Grendel in the chest with white plasma, which caused the evil twin to fly backwards. While Grendel was falling back onto the tower, Merrick sprang to his feet and he watched his twin slam into the tower with a thud, causing a crater in the side of the tower.

Merrick took off running at his clone, but he slid to a stop at the sight of Grendel's hands glowing black. He growled at Grendel being able to reproduce the Go powers just like he could and before he could react, Grendel blasted him with plasma, knocking him down and making him slide on his head and shoulders.

Once Grendel was back on his feet, he asked, "Did you really think you were the only one that could recreate the powers," while he made his entire sword glow black.

The plasma blast stunned Merrick and while he laid on his back, he heard Grendel running across the tower to him. While still in a daze, Merrick tried to get back to his feet, but once he was half kneeling, half standing, he saw Grendel was about to punch him in the head, which he couldn't block. The strike caused Merrick to roll awkwardly across the tower and he came to a rest on his hands and knees.

"Yes, bow to me, Merrick. Its all you're good for now," Grendel said happily while he walked to Merrick.

Once the sick twin was to him, Merrick grabbed the man by the shirt and used the shirt to pull himself onto his feet. While he held onto the shirt and stood before Grendel, Merrick felt dizzy and he tried to shake it off by shaking his head, but he continued to felt wobbly while the twin smiled at him.

"Fallen Angel, what did you cherish most from your life. I like to know so I can claim it for myself---even though your life makes me sick," Grendel stated with glee.

At hearing the question, Merrick went wide-eyed and his entire life flashed before his eyes with the image of a teenage Shego being the last thing he saw before he went back to looking at his twin's smiling face. He became paralyzed and let go of Grendel's shirt while he stood before his twin. The smiling face of Grendel melted into a sneer and he punched Merrick in the chest, which caused Merrick to sail off the side of the tower and him begin to fall toward the streets below. After a moment, Merrick regained his senses and he looked around him while he fell.

_Its not over yet,_ Merrick thought while he spun around in mid air and he looked at the tower while he fell beside it.

He reached out a hand to the tower and he watched as the blue mist formed around the outreached hand. A moment later, a strange device replaced the spot where the claw once was and a grapple attached to a cable shot out from the device. Merrick showed a shocked look when the grapple buried itself into the tower and the cable became taut. The force of him falling caused him to sail under the tower and he swung all the way to the other side of the tower until he was flying above the tower. Once he was above the tower, the grapple released itself from the tower and retracted while Merrick fell onto the tower, landing right behind Grendel, who had his arms up the air like he was celebrating something.

At the sound of Merrick falling onto the tower, Grendel spun around and looked surprised at Merrick kneeling behind him. He only looked down at Merrick and he seemed paralyzed himself at the sight.

"Why can't you be a good boy and just die," Grendel finally screamed while he brought his sword down and pointed it at Merrick.

Merrick said nothing and smiled at his twin while he pointed the wrist with the grapple at his clone. Before Grendel could react, Merrick shot the grapple at him and it wrapped itself around the clone"s sword which, with a hard yank, Merrick ripped out of his hands. While the sword flew by Merrick and started to sailed into the night sky, the blue mist formed around his grappled hand again and the grappling device was replaced by the double claw.

"Why do you persist, why do you continue to fight. Surely its not for this world or its people. Not even your love for a dead woman should cause you to continue," Grendel snapped while he got ready to fight with nothing but martial arts and glowing hands.

"Because she would want me to," Merrick replied while his claws disappeared from his wrist and his hands glowed white.

Grendel wasted no time in showing he was going to attack and slung a plasma shot at Merrick, who leapt to his feet and did a one handed sprang to get out of the way of the black arrow while he retaliated with a pallid arrow back at Grendel as he went out of his hand sprang.

At seeing the white plasma flying at him, Grendel bent to one side just in time to cause the shot to miss, but it was so close that the heat from the plasma scorched the cloths he was wearing and one of his sleeves caught on fire with a odd white flame. But he paid no attention to the flame and charged Merrick, who was waiting for Grendel. Right as Grendel got to him, Merrick flipped over him and he shot Grendel in the back with a plasma shot. This time Grendel was the one who had his head and shoulders tore up by the tower, but he regained himself and flipped back to his feet to face Merrick while blood started to stream down his face.

"I'm getting tired of this, will you please just die," Grendel screamed before he slung a plasma shot at Merrick, who again retaliated with a shot of his own.

Neither men planned for their plasma shots to hit one another, but they did and upon contact, the shots caused a rainbow of colors explosion that threw both men backwards.

While Merrick struggled to his feet after the explosion, he heard the earsplitting sound of jets and he looked toward the noise. A moment later, he saw the Wyvern come screaming by the tower with such speed that it caused the tower to shake while it continue to fall. He watched the jet soar pass the tower then it hover and started back to the tower.

_What in the world are you two still doing here,_ Merrick questioned to himself right before he felt a sting in his arm.

He looked down at the pain and saw a throwing knife sticking though the console that he had used for so many years. While he shook his head at not being able to regain control of the Wyvern, he looked back at Grendel, who was readying another throwing knife. The second Grendel threw the knife, Merrick shot it out of the air with a plasma shot and he took off running at Grendel.

* * *

"There's dad," Sheena exclaimed while she pointed at Merrick charging Grendel. 

"He can handle this on his own," Shego stated while she leaned up in her seat to watch the fight.

"But we got to either help him or get him out of there," Sheena snapped while she caused the Wyvern to hover closer to the falling tower.

"Sheena, that man there isn't your dad anymore. There was something different about him, something even I was afraid of. He wanted us out of the way for a reason which we'll never understand. Let him handle it because we would just be in the way," Shego explained which caused Sheena to lower her head in defeat.

Sheena, however, snapped her look up to a red light that started to blink and she whipped her head to Shego before she said, "We got to jet, we got inbounds!"

* * *

When Merrick got to Grendel, he leapt into the air and threw a punch at his evil twins's face, only for Grendel to block the punch with his raised hands. The second his punch was blocked, Merrick threw a liver kick into Grendel's side and the strike connected. While Grendel fell to onto the side of the tower, Merrick looked up at the hovering Wyvern and he motioned for the plane to get away from the tower. He smiled at the plane when the jets kicked in and it started to soar over the city, but he frowned when he saw several planes pass over the tower. 

"What!? No," Merrick screamed before he took off running after the squad of jets.

When he got to the edge of the tower, he slid to a stop and watched the now distant planes. He raised a hand at the lights of the jets and he swore before he looked down at the ever growing closer of the streets below him. While he stared in defeat at the city streets below him, he heard the whipping of air and he turned around in time to see a throwing knife right at him. He gasped when the knife stuck in his chest and he started to pull the knife out, but Grendel appeared right in front of him and he kicked Merrick in the chest. The kick knocked Merrick off the tower again, but this time he turned in mid air and headed away from the tower. He aimed his fall at what once was a church, but now was a run down ruin.

He turned his head back at the tower and he saw Grendel showing him a scowl. He returned the look with a smile and he turned his attention back to the church he was about to crash into. When he got to the church, he raised his arms in front of his face and he went through a side wall of the church. After he was inside the church, he spun in mid air and landed on his feet. But his landing wasn't graceful because his feet dig into the church's floor, which caused him to lose his balance and he started to tumble through the benches in the church. He finally came to rest in a twisted heap below the pew.

For a moment, Merrick was knocked out when his head slammed into the wooden pew, but he regained consciousness after several pains shot through his body. When he gasped at the pains, his right eye tighten and he opened it before he tried to get out of the mess he made. While he tried to crawl out of the torn benches, he felt the pains in one of his shoulders, the knifes still stuck in his chest and wrist, and a pain in one of his legs. He looked at everything in pain and he began to pull out the oversized splinters from his shoulder and thigh before he took the knifes out of his chest and wrist. Merrick sighed at the knifes in his hands and he threw them across the sanctuary while he laid his back against the pew.

* * *

"Their closing in on us," Sheena screamed while she made the Wyvern go as fast as it could without her flipping the red switch her father told her about. 

"Is this thing armed in any way," Shego questioned while she watched the blimps of planes gaining on them.

"Yep," Sheena said with a smile before she flip a single switch, which caused a helmet to slide down from the ceiling onto her head.

The moment the helmet was on her head, the cockpit lit up in the colors of red and black. Shego heard Sheena giggling about something before the she made the plane shoot up into the sky with such force that Shego was being pressed into the seat.

"What...do you...have planned," Shego questioned while she struggled to keep herself in the seat.

"If we can't help dad, then I'm going give those suckers behind us a very bad day," Sheena replied happily while Shego saw that they were going into a flip.

A moment later, the plane leveled off and Shego saw that they were behind the planes that was chasing them. While they became the hunters, Shego buckled herself up in her seat and she decided to let Sheena handle it, since she seemed to know what she was doing. Although, Shego wouldn't have minded doing some damage herself to all the crazy people that followed the now extinct tyrant of the world.

While she thought about what the real Shego would do at that very moment, she heard Sheena giggle again before she squeezed the trigger that were on the controls. The plane jolted after Sheena pressed the trigger and the ladies saw small flames pass in front of the plane heading in the direction of the planes they were chasing after. Moments later, the sky lit up with explosions and Sheena made the Wyvern bank hard, making it head back to the Lord's Domain while she still wore the helmet.

"Ok, mom. If we can't help dad, then we're going to lay waste to Kaigan's city," Sheena said with glee while she flipped switches located in front of her.

"Umm, Sheena, do you think that's such a good idea," Shego questioned right before a helmet slid down on her head. "Ok, what's going on"

"I fly, you bomb," Sheena replied while the helmet Shego was wearing, showed her the ground below.

While Shego watched the ground speeding by, the Lord's Domain came into view and she saw all kinds of activity in the streets through out the city. She smiled at the destruction she was about to cause and she grabbed the controls in front of her. When the crosshairs in her helmet's view came over a group of clovers, she pressed the trigger on her controls and she watched the bomb fall down onto the men. A second later, an explosion flashed where the men once were and all Shego could see was smoke and fire. She laughed at what she just done and she went to hunting for more prey.

* * *

While Merrick laid against the pew and fought off sleep, he stared at the stain glass windows around the walls of the church. When his eyes went by a stain glass window with a picture of an angel, it was blown out by the crashing of something massive and while the church rumbled, chunks of concrete fell through the roof of the church. Merrick watched the concrete slam into all parts of the church, kicking up dust and pieces of benches while they made craters in the floor. Eventually, the concrete rain became so intense that it was landing all around Merrick and his only reaction to the sight was him bringing his arms up to his face. 

After a while, the concrete raining stopped and Merrick uncovered his face, only to see how close he came to being smashed. He chuckled at the mass of boulders around him and he placed a hand on one of the concrete pieces while he pulled himself to his feet. Once he was standing, the front doors of the church blew into the church and Merrick snapped his look to the new opening. He growled at the sight of Grendel standing in the doorway just before an explosion occurred behind the sick twin.

Grendel leapt into the church when he saw the area around him lit up and he spun in mid air to face the opening he just made. He landed on his feet and cocked his head at the fire the explosion was putting off before he turned around and face Merrick.

"Well, it looks like the world is going to hell outside," Grendel stated while the flames poured into the church and engulfed him.

Merrick shielded his face from the flames and he began to laugh at the idea of Grendel being burned to death. But he stopped laughing when he saw Grendel leaping out of the flames toward him. When Grendel got to him, he spun in mid air and kicked Merrick in the side of the head. The kick caused Merrick to spin around in the air before he slammed head first into the floor. He collapsed onto the floor and laid where he was for a moment before he tried to get back to his feet. While Merrick began to stand, he shook his head and he felt Grendel grab him by the back of the neck. Before he knew it, Merrick saw he was being held up in the air by Grendel, who shifted his grip and made Merrick face him.

"What will it take to kill you, Fallen Angel," Grendel snapped while he pulled Merrick to him, making Merrick stare at his face from mere inches.

Merrick only smiled at his twin before he said, "When you die first," and he shoved a knee into Grendel's chest.

With all his might, Merrick pressed himself from Grendel and he caused Grendel to lose his grip. Once Merrick was free, he fell to a kneeling position and swept kicked Grendel's feet out from under him. Grendel slammed into the floor with a thud and before he could get back to his feet, Merrick did a back flip away from him. The clone growled at Merrick still resisting him and he flipped onto his feet. He went into a Hap Ki Do fighting stance and faced Merrick, who mirrored him in fighting styles.

"Don't you think this is getting pointless," Grendel questioned while went out of his fighting stance.

"Which part? You thinking you'll win or you continue to fight, knowing I'll eventually kill you," Merrick replied back while he flashed his clone a smile.

"Neither, you know as well as I do that we'll end up killing one another," Grendel stated while he flamed up his hands.

"So be it," was all Merrick said before he charged his clone.

When Merrick got to his copy, he spun out of the way of a punch his clone threw at him and he elbow the unholy man in the ribs, which caused himself to be elbow in the head by his twin. The strike knocked Merrick to his knees, but he jumped back to his feet and he grabbed Grendel by the hair of the head. Once he had Grendel by the hair of the head, he punched the twin in the side of the head and slammed the clone face into his raised knee.

On impact, Merrick heard the sound of bone breaking and he smiled at the sound until Grendel recovered enough to knee him in the chest. While Merrick released his grip on his twin, he staggered back and his clone blasted him at nearly point blank range with a plasma shot, which sent him through the pew and into the choir's benches. Once he went still, Merrick struggled to dig himself out of the mess he made and he had to kick a bench off him before he was able to get back to his feet.

While he stepped out of the rumble, Grendel caused him to make, he was again struck by a plasma shot that sent him through the wall behind the once choir's benches and into the opposite wall in a rundown hall. After he fell to the floor, Merrick struggle back to his feet and once he was standing, he looked through the hole he made in the wall, only to see Grendel jumping through the hole superman style. Grendel struck Merrick in the chest with both hands while he came through the hole, causing Merrick to slamming into the opposite wall again. Once Grendel was on his feet, Merrick tried to fight out of his grip, but his twin squatted in front of him and lifted him off the ground before he held Merrick above his head.

While his clone had him held in the air, Merrick tried to punch him in the head, but after Grendel moved his head out of the way of a few punches, he bench pressed Merrick close to him and he crouched before he jumped into the air and slammed Merrick's back into the ceiling. When Merrick was slammed into the ceiling, it knocked the air out of him and he went limp while they fell back to the floor. After his clone's feet where on the floor again, he threw Merrick face first into his waiting knee, which slammed into Merrick's gut and caused him to gasp for air. At the sound of Merrick gasping for air, Grendel shoved Merrick off his knee and he watched Merrick fall head first into the floor. The twin chuckled at the sight and he rolled Merrick over with his foot. The second was Merrick turned over, Grendel put a boot against his throat and he applied all his weight on that one boot. While Merrick choked and looked up at Grendel, his twin only smiled at him and put as much force as he could toward choking Merrick.

"I want to see you suffer, killing you be too easy. But if you beg for your life, I might let you live," Grendel said happily while he watched Merrick's eye start to roll into the back of his head.

"I...will...nev..." Merrick struggled to say but he was cut off by Grendel pressing his foot against Merrick's voice box.

"Just die then," Grendel snapped while he lifted his foot from Merrick's neck and brought it back down at his head with as much force as he could muster.

In a flash, Merrick's claws appeared on his wrists again and he drove one of the claws through the foot Grendel was about to stomp him with. The second the claw was sticking through the top of Grendel's foot, he let out a scream of agony and Merrick retracted the claw back into the device on his wrist. While Grendel stood on one leg and grabbed the injured foot, Merrick sprang onto his hands and drove both of his feet in his clone's chest, sending the twin flying backwards down the hall.

After Grendel bounced on impact and rolled to a stop, Merrick screamed, "I done told you, you sonna bitch, I will only die after your dead first," while he got back on his feet and rubbed his neck.

Grendel growled at the response and struggled to his feet, but he could only apply weight to his uninjured foot. While he stood and face Merrick, his hands began to glow black and he slung a plasma shot at Merrick, who returned the shot with one of his own. Again, both shots struck one another and a rainbow explosion erupted in the church, which ripped the church in half and buried both men in the rubble.

After the rumbling stopped in the church, Merrick came to in the rubble and he winced at his body hurting all over before he started to try and dig himself out of the mess which he help make. Once his upper half was out of the wreckage, he collapsed on the debris and took deep breathes while he looked over the ruined church. He chuckled at the destruction he was capable of and while he started to pull the lower half of himself out of the debris, the once red sky, of the Lord's Domain, started to change into a pulsating blue, which he noticed and he sighed at the sight.

* * *

A moment later, Merrick heard someone say, "It's begun, Merrick," in his mind. 

"I thought you were going to stay with the cannons, Wade," Merrick questioned out loud while he knelt down on the rubble and stared up at the sky.

"Well, while I was surfing from cannon to cannon, I came to realize that my time in this world is over---just like your's. So, I decided to be with you until the very end," Wade said sadly in Merrick's mind.

"I see, but I won't die until I make sure Gr..." Merrick said, but he was interrupted by Grendel jumping over a pile of rubble and him in better shape than Merrick.

_Damn, didn't know I was that tough,_ Merrick thought while he made his claws shoot out at his sides.

At the sight of Merrick kneeling among the debris, Grendel let out a laugh and jumped head long at Merrick, who only stay kneeling where he was and watched Grendel flying at him. When the clone was mere feet from him, Merrick pointed his claws right at the twin and he launched himself at the clone. Grendel went wide-eyed at Merrick coming at him and before he could react, Merrick drove his claws into the clone's chest and the momentum of Merrick caused the men to fall out of the air. While they fell, Merrick kept himself on top of Grendel and he twisted the claws in the clone's chest, which caused the twin to scream in agony. Once they fell into the debris, they fell on top of a piece of steel bar sticking up in the air, which shot through Grendel's chest and right into Merrick's. Both men winced at the pain, but Merrick kept his claws buried into his clone's chest while he stared down at his clone.

Grendel spat blood out of his mouth and he chuckled before he said, "We'll meet again in hell, brother, where we will always play together," while he went to smiling up at Merrick, who growled at his statement before he slid himself down the steel bar.

"No, brother. You're taking my place in hell while I continue to live in my own little hell," Merrick said sadly before he pulled a claw out of his clone's chest and drove it through the twin's face.

He held the claws in place for a moment while blood started to drip out of his mouth, which he watch fall onto his twin. After a moment, Merrick retracted the claws into the device on his wrist and he started to slid himself off of the steel bar. Once he was free from the bar, Merrick collapsed onto his back beside his dead twin and he looked up at the swirling sky, which amazed him.

"I guess this would be the last thing I ever see," Merrick said sadly while he turned his head and saw his own blood flowing down the side of the debris.

"Merrick, its been good knowing you---even though you were one strange, but interesting fellow," Wade replied in Merrick's head.

Merrick shook his head and chuckled before he said, "You too...friend."

"Umm, I have a confession to make. I caused the nanos to overload in your body, which started the meltdown. I hope you understand," Wade said sadly while Merrick felt himself getting sleepy.

"I...understand, Wade. A genius outsmarting a genius...but I stopped the meltdown...didn't I," Merrick replied while he fought to keep his eye open.

While he felt a weakness filling his body, Merrick winced at all the pain he felt in his body and his eye started to roll into the back of his head. When he started to drift off to sleep, a vision flashed into his eye and he became alert for some reason.

"I finally understand everything, Sheila. Course, its sucks that I had to make the ultimate sacrifice to learn the truth---gave my life to the world for you, but at least I be with you again, soon," Merrick heard himself say, which caused a old Shego to appear in his vision.

She shook her head at him and said, "Mal, you're such a silly thing, but it be awhile before I get to see you again."

"Do what," Merrick questioned before the vision disappeared and he saw he was looking right at the swirling blue sky, which looked like it was about to explode.

When the blue sky finally did explode, a massive jet of electricity shot down at the city and while Merrick watched it streaking toward the city, the remains of the church started to rattle and shake. Right as the jet of energy was about to hit the city, Merrick heard something falling apart above him, which made him look up at the sound, only for him to see the remains collapsing onto him.

He flashed the debris a smile before it got to him and he whispered, "I will always love you, Sheila," while the debris crashed around him, causing him to disappear in the wreckage.

* * *

"What in the world was that," Shego questioned while she studied a rainbow colored explosion with her helmet. 

"Umm, mom. Take a look at this," Sheena stated, which caused Shego to pull her helmet off her head.

"Oh, no. Sheena, is this thing protected from EMPs," Shego stated with amazement while she looked at the swirling blue sky, which they were flying through.

Sheena only shook her head and she made the plane blast straight toward the ground before she made it bank away from the city. While they soared away from the city, a flash of blue lit up the cockpit and Sheena reached for the red switch her father told her about.

"This...is going to...be close," Sheena screamed while the plane started to rattle and shake.

A moment later, a blue wave flashed by the plane and the entire inside of the plane turned to the same color blue. Moments later, the ladies vision cleared and they saw the wave moving ahead of them at incredible speed. Shego turned her head to Sheena, who was flipping switches and checking over instruments.

"Everything seems ok," Sheena said while she relaxed in her chair and she began to pilot the plane back to the Lord's Domain.

While she made the plane bank to head back to the city, the plane shook again and she said, "Oh, no. We just lost an engine," before she got to work on the controls before her.

"Can you fix it," Shego said with fright while they felt the plane drifting lower in the air.

Sheena shook her head at the question while she said, "I can still fly---unless we lose the other e...oh crap. Mom, strap yourself in the best you can because we're about to make a emergency landing," before she lost all control of the plane, which resulted in it going into a nose dive.

While the plane plummeted to the ground, Sheena fought with the controls and she tried her best to make the plane level off, which she was able to do and she made the plane shoot back up into the sky before it went back into a nose dive. She continued to wrestle with the plane and she finally got it into a glide that caused the plane to soar toward the ground slowly. While the ladies watched the ground coming closer to them, they saw that they were going to crash into a wooded area.

"I hope dad designed this thing to survive a crash. If not, better start praying that the first trees stops us or we'll be twisted among them," Sheena said sadly while she guided the plane closer to the woods.

Shego only nodded to her and she braced for the coming crash, which was only moments away. When they slammed into the trees, the ladies shut their eyes and the plane skirted through the first few trees, but eventually the plane's wings slammed into some, which tore the wings off and the impact sent the plane into an end over end spin, tearing up earth and trees that got in the way. Finally the plane came to a rest on the side of a hill and a fire erupted in the engines of the plane.

While the flames turned into a fireball, Shego came to in the upside down wreckage of the cockpit. She squinted her eyes for a second while she took in the sights before she looked over at where Sheena was sitting. She saw her hanging upside down like she was, but she wasn't moving. Shego let out a sigh at the fear of her being dead and she unbuckled herself from the chair she was sitting in, only for her to fall straight onto the, once, ceiling of the plane. Once she hit the new floor of the plane, she heard something pop in one of her knees and she winced at the pain while she tried to stand. After she managed to stand, she started to limp over to Sheena, who still wasn't moving.

Once she was to Sheena, she undid the straps that held Sheena in the chair and she caught her when she started to fall to the floor. After she had Sheena in her arms, she knelt down to the new floor of the plane and laid the out cold Sheena on the floor. Shego looked down at the woman, who still had her helmet on, and she sighed at the thought of Sheena being dead before she started to check if she still had a pulse. While she started to feel Sheena neck for a heart rhythm, Sheena giggled at Shego's fingers touching her neck and Shego snapped her fingers from the giggling woman's neck. After a moment, Sheena stopped giggling and raised her head off the floor.

"Hey, mom...why you look scared for," Sheena question with a smile showing, which was the only thing seen because the helmet on her head covered everything else.

"I thought you were dead," Shego replied while she sat down in the floor and looked at Sheena now frowning face.

"I would have been," was all Sheena said before she pointed at a large crack in her helmet. "But this heavy ass thing took the blunt for me."

Shego smiled at how Sheena could make a joke out of something serious, but her face turned grim when her knee started to hurt again. Her adopted daughter, even though Sheena was older, took note of the look and sat up to see what was wrong with her new mom. At the sight of Shego holding her wounded knee, Sheena let out a sigh and stood.

"Mom, think I need to doctor that knee, but I can't do it here. Think you can walk," Sheena said while she looked down at Shego.

"I can, but you really need to take that silly helmet off," Shego replied with a smile.

Sheena laughed at her mother and she banged the helmet with a fist before she said, "What? Take this good luck charm off---couldn't take it off if I wanted to. I'll have to cut it off my head."

"Oh, ok," was all Shego said while she held a hand up to Sheena, who took it and helped Shego out of the floor.

Once Shego was back on her feet, Sheena propped her up on her and they started slowly out of the wreckage of a cockpit. When they got to an outside door, Sheena rose up a foot and kicked the door to the outside, which was scorched from the fire that erupted in the engines of the plane. After they were outside, the ladies started down the hill side in the direction of the Lord's Domain while they watched the sun coming over the mountain in the distance. When they traveled a couple miles, Shego motioned that she had to rest and the ladies sat down by a tree for awhile before they got back to their trek to the sick city.

"Mom, what do you think happened to dad," Sheena questioned after a long silence.

"He's either alive or dead, but we have to see a body first before we know he's dead," Shego said bluntly before they heard a twig break.

In a flash, Sheena jumped to her feet and faced the sound. When Shego saw Sheena flame up her hands, she looked for something to get her hands on for a weapon. While she started to pick up a limb to use as a club, she felt something cold put to her head. She froze at the feeling and cut her eyes at the gun barrel resting against her temple.

When she heard Sheena scream, "Mom," Shego cut her eyes back at the woman and saw a soldier dressed up in military fatigues had a gun to her chest while the soldier and Sheena were lit up by the morning sunlight.

"Ok, what you guys want," Shego asked, which caused the soldiers to laugh.

Shego growled at the supposed ideas the men had for them and she was about to crack the guy closest to her with the limb, but she was stopped by the men lowering the guns from Sheena and her head.

"Stand down, men," the ladies heard a voice commanded and they turned their heads to the voice that just spoke.

When they saw another soldier standing beside the tree they were sitting at, the man asked, "Are either of you in leagues with the tyrant of this world?"

Both ladies shook their heads at the question and the man said, "Well, good. We were just about to launch an attack on his sick city---even if it has always resulted in a failure, and we didn't need unwanted people to see what we were up to."

"Umm, we just leveled the place," Sheena snapped while she unlit her hands.

"So, you two were the ones that were bombing the city before you crashed into our woods," the commanding soldier asked while he stopped leaning against the tree.

"Yep," Shego stated while she looked at the man standing beside her.

"I take it you are the one in charge," the man asked Shego, who cut her eyes at Sheena, only to see the lady nodding to her while Shego smile at the large helmet still on her head.

"Yes...yes, I am. May I ask who you guys are," Shego stated while she eyed the patch design on the soldier's shoulders.

"We're the remnants of the 82nd Pathfinders. We been hiding in these woods and fighting the tyrant for over thirty years, but we haven't faired well against the man," the commanding soldier said sadly while he looked at the Lord's Domain smoking in the distance.

"That's because you never had a good leader. If you had someone who knew what they were doing, you would succeed at something," Shego said sternly while she stood up slowly and looked right into the man's eyes.

"Oh, yes, ma'am. We already failed too many times. By what we seen, you be a good candidate for such a job. So, what outfit ya'll belong to," the man said before he turned his head and he returned Shego's stern look.

"We're, umm...umm...we're...The Knights of Liberty," Shego answered with no confidence while she shrugged her shoulders at Sheena, who flashed a smile at her adopted mom.

"Knights of Liberty? Never heard of you guys, must be because you are new or a well hidden bunch---but you guys rock! How many of ya'll are with you," the soldier said while he propped himself against the tree again.

"Just the two of us and that's all of us that's left---there was a third but we fear we lost him in the city," Shego stated while she eyed the soldier.

"Just three of you!? Well, you two should definitely lead us then and once we take that city, we'll find out if your missing friend is dead or not," the soldier exclaimed, which got the other two men to nod an agreement.

"Well, go get all your troops and I lead us," Shego command, which caused the commanding soldier to salute her Roman style before he took off running up the hill with the other two soldiers following along behind him.

Shego watched the men run up the hill until they were out of sight before she waved Sheena to her. Even with her fear of Merrick being dead, Shego was happy about the turn of events. For once in her life, she knew what her purpose in life was and it took her being reborn in a new world to see that reason.

"Well, Sheena, it looks like the real Shego will get what she always wanted," Shego said happily when Sheena got to her.

"And what is that," Sheena questioned while she looked at the cursed city in the distance.

Shego laughed at the question and said, "The world, the very thing she always wanted and now we'll have it because the people of this new and free world will need someone to lead them through their daily life---thanks to a man who willingly gave his life for them to be free."

"Oh," was all Sheena said before they heard several feet running down the hill to them.

At hearing the commotion, the ladies turned to look at the noise and they watched hundreds of soldiers running to them while they carried all kinds of equipment. While the men ran to them and they watched in awe, the ladies started to wondered how the soldiers kept so well hidden from Kaigan. But they didn't care about the answer to such a question because they had all the help they ever needed and they were going to use the help to find out what happened to Merrick. The answer to that question would determine what the ladies would do next, but they feared what they would find in the sick city. Only the finding of his body, dead or alive, would help them feel closure, but until that time, the ladies believed he was still alive, though they weren't sure any more.

When the soldiers got to the ladies and stopped, Shego looked at Sheena and said, "Led us to our destiny, General Lawson."

Sheena nodded at the command and she giggled while she took off running to the soldier who spoke to them. When she got to the man, Shego saw her say something to the man and he nodded to her before he made hand signals to the rest of the men around him. While the soldiers started running down the hill again with Sheena leading them, Shego stood where she was and looked on as the soldiers disappeared into the forest.

"Yes, I finally get what I always wanted, but I didn't think I ever get it by helping the world. That's irony," Shego stated before a jeep pulled up beside her and she looked at the driver of the jeep.

"Ma'am, your war chariot awaits," the soldier said happily, which Shego nodded to before she got into the passenger side of the jeep.

After she was seated, she commanded, "Let's see if we can stir up some trouble," and the soldier nodded to her before he made the jeep take off after the soldiers.


	8. Neo Terra

A/N: This the ending chapter, I hoped everyone has enjoyed my series so far.

* * *

Chapter 8: Neo Terra 

It has been five long years since that faithful day. Many things have changed since the day the world was reborn out of the ashes of despair and chaos. The most noticeable change was the people of the world rejoicing at their new found freedom from the sickest tyrant the world ever known. They celebrated the Heaven's Light, which it became know as, after the uncontrolled people told the enslaved ones about the event. The newly freed people of the world felt as if they woke up from a terrible nightmare, but only for them to wake into a new nightmare because of the tyrant's scheming mind.

Even after Kaigan's death, he had one last scheme that was to be set in motion the second the world slipped from his grip. The very nanos that enslaved the people of the world had a secondary mission that no one knew about except the tyrant himself. Upon deactivation of the nanos, they were programmed to reintroduce the same disease the sick man used to take over the world, which the disease was later known only as the Tyrant's Synthesis or Tysyn. On the first day of the new world's independence, a quarter of the world's population succumbed to the illness and into the following months, another quarter of the inhabitants died painful deaths. Only the most resistant were unaffected by the disease and became the only ones who could help the most affected. It wasn't into many months after the new found freedom that a cure was found, which resulted in a gradual decrease of casualties until the disease itself was eradicated. The cure itself was produced by the very people who finally conquered the tyrant's sick city and these people were seen as heroes and blessings to the suffering inhabitants of the world.

Not only did the liberators end the reign of the sickest man ever and caused his empire to fall, they battled the disease that eventually killed half of the world's population. The head of the group became the de facto leader of the world after word got out that she lead a small remnants of the once proud American military to victory over the evil tyrant. She was admired by the people of the world, even during the dark days of the pestilence, because of how much she had fit in with the status of being a worldwide leader. It was as if she was born for such a position and the people of the world loved her because of the type of leader she was. Not one who took from the people and never gave anything in return, but one who gave freely to what ever the people's heart desire only after they would pledge their undying loyalty to her. She became like a holy god to the people and the world fell into a bliss at the sight of her. Where ever she went, she was cheered and the people knelt at her feet.

Though most of the world loved her, there were times when groups of people rose up and rebelled against her. These people were power hungry individuals who were believed to be the remnants of the evil tyrant's once feared Clover unit. The rebellions, however, were easily crushed by the swift hand of the godly leader's right hand woman, who was actually feared by the people of the world because of the brute force she would use to squash the uprisings, but the people would applaud her as a conquering hero after all the battles.

* * *

Many months past and the years started to tally up for the reborn world. After the eradication of the terrible disease and the final defeat of the last rebels, the world finally started to heal what wounds the sick tyrant caused it. Under the guidance of the gracious leader of the world, the rebuilding of the world came swiftly and the world became what it once was before Kaigan's reign. While the world became the pearl it once was, there was times when the queen of the world and her general would disappear for days on end with a small contingent of soldiers. 

No one knew the reasons behind the departures of their beloved leader and her right hand woman, but the couple were seen in all parts of the world. Many chalked it up as the leader visiting the world in order to see how she could best benefit everywhere she could, but it was rumored that she was seen in places where no person could live. A few speculated that she was still searching for the third member of the legendary Knights of Liberty, who was said to have infiltrated the sick tyrant's city alone and had killed the tyrant himself, which the tell was believed by the world and he became the savior of the world. Even though it was never proven what happened to him during the Day of Liberty, he became honored like a religion because of his self sacrifice for the world. The worshipping finally became such a frenzy that the people of the world built statues of the savior's likeness and placed the monuments everywhere they could so they could look upon the man who killed the sickest man ever lived, which help bring about freedom to the world. It became urban legend that the 'Great Savior' would return to the world someday, but only when the world needed him most and everyone prayed that he would return even if they didn't need him.

* * *

Upon this day, the world was to celebrate the five year anniversary of its independence. However, while the world became a one collective celebration, two lone V-22 Ospreys streaked over a desolate desert located in the, once, state of Texas. The passengers of these two crafts were mostly soldiers, who were dressed similar to the legendary Orions of the Unknown War. Among the soldiers, however, were two individuals who stood out because they weren't dressed like the soldiers.

These two individuals sat away from the soldiers and only looked blankly at the floor of the craft. One was dressed up in a elegant green dress and it seemed like she was going to a ball. The other was dressed as if she was awaiting war because of all the bladed weapons she had strapped to the metal suit she wore while her face showed battle scars. But it seemed the women were related because of their similar appearance, even though one had gray streaks in her hair and the other didn't. For a long time, neither the two individuals nor the soldiers said a word.

But after several minutes, the craft they were flying in slowed in its flight and everyone heard the pilot say, "E.T.A., one minute, your Highness."

The elegant woman nodded to the reply and she looked up at the woman sitting beside her, who returned the look before both women went back to staring at the floor.

Moments later, everyone felt the craft go into a slow descent and once they landed, the soldiers filed out of the back of the craft as quickly as they could. The refined woman stayed where she was, but the war dressed one followed the soldiers off the plane. As if on cue, the warring woman returned to the back of the plane moments later and waved the graceful woman to exit the plane.

Once the elegant woman was off the plane, the warring woman asked, "So, this is were he grew up at?"

"Yep, Sheena. For thirteen years anyways," the graceful woman replied while she went to walking to the ruin down house the ospreys landed beside.

Sheena shook her head at the graceful woman walking ahead of her and she ran to the woman to catch up with her. While they made their way to the front steps of the home, they watched the soldiers searching all around the home. Once the women made it to a soldier with echelons painted on his metal sleeve, they stopped and watched the man directing the other soldiers.

Once he saw the women standing at him, he saluted them Roman style and he said, "Your Highness and General Lawson, we only found rodents with the thermals. No one is here beside us."

"Very well. Set up a defensive perimeter around this house until we're ready to leave," Sheena commanded sadly and the soldier saluted her again before he ran off to carry out her command.

"I figured that be the news we get---it's the same news every time," the graceful woman said half-hearted while she ascended the front steps, which creaked under her weight.

With every sound the steps made, the elegant woman let out a soft giggle and shook her head. Just the sound alone brought back memories not of her own, but of her former deceased self. The very one who came to the desolate place on a summer vacation with the love of her life.

"Sheena, this place brings back a lot of happy memories. Your mother was actually happy here," the graceful woman said after she made it to the top step.

"I imagine you're happy here too," Sheena replied while she followed the woman up the steps.

The woman in the dress laughed at the question and said, "Yes, very much---that is if he was here too."

"Of all the places we searched, why did you think he be here," Sheena questioned the second she made it to the top step.

"Because Sheena, this was his home, his sanctuary. He was at peace here. If he had never moved to Go City and never met her, he would have died of old age and happy. But..." the graceful woman explained, but she trailed off in her speaking when she saw a pair of initials craved into the trim of the front door.

At noticing why the woman in the dress stopped speaking, Sheena saw the initials too and read the message aloud, "M...L... loves S...G."

"He was always proud of the fact," the graceful woman said sadly while she walked to the front door.

Sheena only looked on at the woman while she opened the door and entered the home. It shocked Sheena when she saw the inside of the home. She figured the inside was as run down as the outside, but it wasn't. Instead, the inside looked practically new, except for all the cobwebs, and this amazed Sheena. While she got over the surprise, she heard the woman in the dress giggling at her.

"What's so funny," Sheena questioned while she got her senses back.

"Well, the expression on your face tells me you're as surprised as she was. He told her looks can be deceiving," the woman replied happily before she disappeared into the home.

"So...why did you want to stick around here even if he wasn't here," Sheena questioned while she followed the woman into the home.

While the woman looked back and forth at the pictures hung on the walls of the hall she was walking down, she said, "There was something they left here and I'm just curious if it's still here."

"And what is that," Sheena asked while the woman stopped at one of the doors that was in the hall and she looked into the room for a moment before she disappeared into the room.

Right as Sheena came to the doorway, the woman said, "This," while she held up an old leather journal and handed it to Sheena.

"I see. So...what is it," Sheena questioned while she took the journal from the woman.

"Well, it's an account of thirteen years of your father's life. A lot of interesting things are written in it," the woman replied while she sat down on the bed that was in the room.

For a moment, Sheena looked at the book in her hands and she grew interested in learning about her father's past. When the curiosity got the better of her, she opened the book and started flipping through pages. It amazed her that her father had written an entry for every day for the thirteen years and she looked up at the woman with amazement.

"Yep, a lot of entries, it took her all day to read them all, but there's maybe an even larger journal somewhere in the world. He wrote a entry for every day of his life. I'm curious about how long that journal is, but I doubt I ever get to see it," the woman stated while she motioned Sheena into the room.

Once Sheena was to her, she handed the woman the journal and sat down on the bed beside her. For a moment, she watch the elegant woman flip through the pages in the journal until the woman found the last entry in the book.

"Here, read this entry," the woman commanded while she flipped book in her hand and pointed out the entry to Sheena.

After Sheena read the entry, she looked up at the woman and questioned with amazement, "She was the last one to write an entry!?"

"Yes, because they never returned here. Now its my place to add the last entry," the graceful woman stated before she pulled the journal's pen out and she started writing an entry in the journal.

Sheena watched the woman write her entry and moments later, she handed Sheena the opened journal.

"Read what I added to it," the woman said before she clasped her hands in front of her and she went to staring at the floor.

Sheena looked at the woman for a moment and wonder why she was acting strange, but she did as she was told. She looked at the new entry for a moment and realized the woman didn't date it, but she figured there was a reason behind that motive. She let out a sigh at figuring out the reason because the date was a happy one while a sad one for the both of them and she settled into reading the new entry.

* * *

Many things have happened since the last entry. Mal and Sheila went their separate ways not long after the last entry. Deep down they still loved one another, even though Sheila tried to forget Mal because she thought he was dead and she believing she was partly to blame for his death. But he later proved to he was alive and well, though he was far different than she remembered. Yet, again after they ran into one another, they went their separate ways. It wasn't until many years later that they finally fell in love again and got married. But the happy events were short lived because Sheila died. For many, many, years after, Mal was in a depression over her death, but he eventually came out of it and did something great for the world. He gave his life for the world, even when he had a choice in the matter. They say no man could kill him, but his love for Sheila is what kept him alive and she was the only one who could kill him. Now Mal is assumed dead, but the world is a better place because of him and because of that, Sheila help save the world while not being here. I carry on her legacy while I lead this new world and I'm proud to have known both of these people. For they loved one another even after death.

The Supreme One

* * *

"Well, that's something," Sheena stated after she finished the entry.

"Yep, and forever that journal will remain in its resting place," the Supreme One stated while she rose from the bed.

Sheena sighed over the woman being right and she handed the book back to her, who took the journal and looked at it for a moment before she slid it back under the pillow that was on the bed.

"Now on with the ceremony at Shego City," the Supreme One stated in a sober tone while she started to leave the room.

Sheena remained seating on the bed for a moment and thought over how her life had turned out. Though it hadn't been a happy one, she was grateful that everything had turned out for the better. Not only did she gain an adopted mother, who was just like her real mom, she also gained the legacy of her father, which was to insure the world remained free. A task she was proud to undertake for the stake of her father.

_He would do no less_, Sheena thought to herself while she finally got off the bed and followed the Supreme One out of the home.

Once they were outside, Sheena started down the steps, but she stopped on one of the steps for a moment and she pressed her temple before she said, "What is it?...When?...How long ago?...Alright, I'm on my way."

"Trouble," the elegant woman asked while she stared at Sheena's backside.

"You could say that. The Demon of Anarchy was spotted in Athens," Sheena stated with anger.

"Let me guess, you're going after him and I have to go to the ceremony all by my lonesome," the Supreme One questioned cheerfully.

Sheena spun around on the step and looked up at the woman smiling back at her before Sheena replied, "Unfortunately, yes, and I've got to take most of the men with me, but you should get to Shego City without any trouble."

"Hey, its fine with me. So, get going and I see you in Shego City," the graceful woman said happily while she started walking to the swing that was on the porch.

"Alright. Today, I finally will catch him," Sheena snapped while she waved most of the soldiers to her.

Once the men were to her, she gave them commands to board one of the Osprey and she ran after them, boarding along with them.

The moment the craft started to lift off the ground, the Supreme One sat in the swing and giggled before she thought, _You remind me of me, Sheena, but you'll be in a surprise the day you finally met the Doa. Course, I wonder who he is myself._

* * *

Later in the day, Shego City, which was designated as the world capital, was in full swing of its annual celebration and no where in the city could one find peace and quiet. Everywhere one turned, there would be a place of entertainment, but most were mock plays that told the account of the rise and fall of the sick tyrant everyone in the world loathed. Most of the populace would cheer the performer who would be the "Great Savior," as he became to be known, and they would cuss and boo the tyrant performer.

Even though there was frenzy in the city, many of the populace awaited the arrival of their beloved leader while they stood before her palace. The building itself became the symbol of freedom and justice. No one dared to enter the grounds of the monument for the fear of desecrating the image of their freedom. Only the leader and her administrating body was allowed access to the palace.

* * *

However, while the city was filled to the brim with happiness and joy, one young individual was filled with terror and despair. For some reason, the little boy was running down an alley that was clogged with trash and debris while he lugged a stuffed backpack on his shoulders. He looked as if he hadn't had a bath in days and his clothes looked as if he had been wearing them for years. At the speed he was running, it seemed as all of the worst evils in the world were after him and he dared not to look back, but he did peek back at whatever was chasing him. When he saw a group of riot police and a lone woman dressed like a soldier chasing him, he tried with all his might to run as fast as he could.

When he came to an intersection in the alleys, he heard the people behind him hollering for him to stop, he didn't heed their commands and he ducked around one of the corners at the intersection. He was blessed with another intersection that was close by and took a turn at the intersection, which caused him to disappear out of the view of his pursuers. While his fast pace slowed, he turned to look behind him and he saw his pursuers miss the turn he made and continue on down the alley away from him. He chuckled lightly at his fortune and he stopped running. While he took in deep breathes and tried to relax, a shadow flashed across the alley, where he stood, for a brief moment and disappear as fast as the boy saw it.

The second the shadow was no more, the boy looked up with surprise at the roof ledges that surround him and he spotted a pair of glowing blue eyes hovering over the ledge above him. He screamed with fright at the sight and took off running again. The fear he felt from the sight caused him to lose sense about the people who were chasing him and his scream alerted them to where he was. The second he crossed another intersection in the alleys, his pursuers were within arm reach, but the closest ones grasped air while the boy ran by them and they fell to the ground. The boy looked back at them and smiled at his luck, but he frowned when he saw how close his hunters were. They were so close he thought he was feeling their breath on his neck. He knew he couldn't run forever and his luck was starting to play out, but fortune smiled on him when he saw he was going to make it another intersection in the alleys. He hoped his luck from before in eluding his capturers would work again.

When he made it to the intersection, he ducked around one of the corners and looked behind him to see how far behind his pursuers were. If he hadn't looked behind him, he would have seen the turn he took was a dead end, but he saw it too late and ran right into the brick wall. On impact, the boy struck his head against the wall and fell right on his back. He laid were he was for a moment and looked at the, now, upside down exit for the alley while his head throbbed from the pain he caused to himself. The second he saw his pursuers appear in the only exit of where he was, the boy tried to scramble to his feet and he managed to do so while he felt blood running down the side of his head.

* * *

At seeing the boy cornered, his pursuers slid to a stop and looked on while they stood at the only exit to the dead end alleyway. The woman in the group giggled at the situation the boy was in and approached him, which caused the boy to back from her until he had his backpack pressed against the brick wall.

"Come quietly and you won't get hurt," the woman said tenderly while she held a hand out to the boy.

The boy only shook his head and brought his hands up to his face before he made them into fists, which caused the woman and riot police to bust out with laughter.

"Fine with me, kid," the woman said while she continue to approach the boy without fear.

The second the woman was within reach of the boys fists, he swung a punch at her head, which she dodged with ease and she snatched the boy by the outstretched arm. She flashed the boy a sneering smile and jabbed him in the ribs with her free hand. The boy let out a scream from the woman punching him in the ribs and he bent forward at the waist. He screamed even more when the woman twisted his arm, she was holding, behind his back and slapped him across the face.

"I said 'come quietly and you won't get hurt.' You should have been a good boy and listened," the woman spat while she reached back with her free hand to slap the boy again.

While she was in her swing to strike the boy again, a voice filled with anger screamed out, "Pick on someone your on size, you bitch!"

* * *

At hearing the voice, the woman released the boy and looked back at the riot police as if she had expected one of them had spoken up and defended the boy. They, however, were staring with fear at the top of the brick wall. When the woman saw their looks, she narrowed her eyes at them and turned her gaze to whatever they were transfixed with. At seeing a figure wearing a metal suit and a weathered gray cloak and hood, which shrouded his face in darkness, standing on the brick wall, she stepped back from the boy and fought to get the pistol, that hung at her side, out.

Once she managed to pull the pistol out of its holster, she whispered in a stutter, "T...t...the D...Doa," and she leveled her gun at the figure.

At hearing the name for the figure, the boy raised his head up and saw the figure standing above him before he whispered, "The Doa," and he looked back at the woman, who looked completely terrified while she tried to keep her gun from shaking.

Before she could even fire her gun, the figure turned in a blue mist and disappeared from where he was standing, only for the blue mist to reappear between her and the boy. In the next moment, the figure appeared before the woman while she had her gun pointed right at his head. At a seemly frighten reaction, the woman fired the gun and the figure's head snapped back. However, the figure didn't fall dead to the ground, but he instead stood where he was and held his head in place. After a moment, the figure took a deep breath and lowered his head back to where it was before he was shot.

"You won't do that again," the figure stated with anger after a bullet fell out of his shrouded hood.

At seeing the bullet not harming the figure, the woman started to step back from him, but she stopped moving when she saw the hammer on her gun shaking. When she heard the figure snap his fingers, the hammer for the gun broke off and flew by her face, barely missing her face, but close enough that the projectile scratched her cheek. With amazement, the woman followed the flight of the hammer and watch it embed itself in the vest of one of the policeman, who jumped back with surprise. The woman narrowed her eyes at the unnatural event before she turned her scared gaze back to the figure and saw he was returning her stare with glowing blue eyes.

Bravery seemed to have filled the woman in the next instants because she swung her pistol wielding hand at the figure, only for him to catch the clubbing pistol in his hand and in a flash, he struck her in the ribs with the top of his free hand. Upon impact against her ribs, the figure released his grip on the gun and the woman flew into a building that made up part of the alley. After she impacted against the wall of the building and slid to the ground, she laid motionless in a twisted state where she landed and the boy looked on with a smile. The one sided fight amazed the boy and he laughed silently at the woman's misfortune while he held his ribs, but he turned his look to the riot police when he heard them charging the figure.

"Not...today, you little puppets," the figure stated when the police were nearly to him and he held up a hand to them.

As if they were frozen in time, the police stopped moving when the figure held up his hand and the men fought to move again, but they couldn't and stayed in the odd positions they were in when they were magically frozen. All they could do was move their eyes around to see the other police in the same shape. When most of them looked back at the figure, he let out a chuckle and pointed two fingers, on his held up hand, at them. Nothing happened at first, but in the next second the boy felt a rush of air blast by him and he saw the policemen fly away from the figure at odd angles. Some slammed into the alley walls while others slammed into one another, but it didn't matter what they struck, they all ended up laying in a twisted heap in the intersection and didn't move while they moaned in pain.

* * *

Once the figure saw the police were down for the count, he lowered his hand and turned around to face the boy, who was still hunched over and holding his ribs. At first the boy stepped back from the figure when he started walking toward him, but the boy relaxed when the figure knelt before him.

"Let's check those injuries," the figure stated with a soft voice while he reached his metal hands out to hold the boy's head.

While the figure started to cradle the boy's head and look at the deep cut in the boy's forehead, the once knocked out woman regain consciousness and laughed out loud while she tried to stand. The figure only stayed kneeling before the boy and checked his wounds while she stood and laughed. This amazed the boy that the man before him wasn't even afraid enough to look back at the woman, while he feared the woman and he watched her looking at them.

Finally the woman stopped laughing and said, "You're such a fool, you so call Demon of Anarchy," before they all felt the ground shake.

At feeling the ground shake, the figure looked back at the woman and released the boy's head before he stood and faced her. She, however, was looking toward the exit of the dead end. A moment later, a bi-pedal robot with massive chain guns for arms and a single glowing red light under the cockpit, which showed the robot's pilot, walked into the intersection of the alley and faced everyone before it started into the dead end.

"Doa, meet Titan. A special gift the Empiric Military had designed especially for you," the woman spoke with eagerness while she limped toward the robot.

"Kid, find you a safe place to hid in," the figure whispered before he turned his head to the boy.

The boy looked on at the figure and robot for a moment before he did as he was told, which was him finding a hid place in a garbage bin beside him. After he climbed in to the bin, the boy poked his head out and watched the figure acting not the least bit scared of the robot that was as tall as the buildings. All the figure did was stand up straight and stood his ground while the robot neared him. Once the robot was mere feet from the figure, the gun arms on the robot hissed and came alive while they moved to point at the figure, who took a deep breathe and stared up at the robot's pilot.

"You're such a retard. Acting all high and mighty won't save you now," the woman stated with glee while she propped herself up against one of the robot's legs.

The figure looked down at the woman for a second and chuckled before he when back to looking at the robot's pilot and said with laughter, "You, the puppeteer in the tin can, I pity you right now."

"Shut that bastard up," the woman spat with a command while she snapped back onto her feet.

Upon hearing the command, the pilot, of the robot, made the chain guns go into high speed and the red light under him started to glow bright. While seeing this, the boy came to the quick conclusion that the figure would get out of sight of the robot or at least move. However, the figure only stood where he was and stared up at the monstrous machine that was readying to attack him. This show of defiance and without fear amazed the boy, but he feared the eventual outcome while the chain guns went into hyper speed and the red light became painful to look at.

A moment later, the guns started firing and the boy ducked back into the bin, but his curious got the best of him and he peeked back into the alleyway. He gasped at the sight of the figure's body dancing all over while the bullets pierced through his metal suit and came out his back with spurts of blood along with them. After a few moments of firing, the guns stopped flashing and rotated to a stop. The woman and boy both gasped when the guns stopped firing because the figure was still standing where he was even after his body looked like Swiss cheese and him bend over at the waist while blood oozed from the holes in his suit, puddling at his feet.

The woman looked on with amazement, but spat in a command, "No freaking way! Give the bastard the damn laser!"

On the command, the red light under the pilot shot out a red laser at the figure, who only stood up straight and looked on at the column of red light speeding to him. Right before the laser struck the figure, the woman flashed him a sneering smile and her eyes brightened. When the laser struck the figure, it sliced through his chest and had enough force to lift the man off the ground and slam him through the brick wall, which crumbed onto the figure, burying him under bricks and mortar.

While the woman watch the making of a new exit out of the dead end, she laughed and danced as if she was celebrating.

* * *

Finally she settled down and gave a thumbs up to the pilot of the robot before she said, "Me and you are going down in history as the only ones who could kill the Demon of Anarchy." 

The pilot nodded to the woman while showing her a smile and he pointed at the scared boy, who still had his head poking out of the garbage bin.

"Yea, I see him and I'm going to deal with him now," the woman replied after she looked at the scared boy's face and she flashed him a menacing smile.

At seeing the woman starting to approach him, the boy tried to climb out of the bin, but before he could, the woman pulled him out by the hair of the head. After the woman had him out of the container, she held him in the air by his hair and laughed at him in his face.

"Well, kid. It looks like your so call hero was a dud," the woman stated with glee while she made the boy look at the pile of rubble behind him, "and now I get to finish what I started earlier," before she recoiled her free hand back to punch the boy in the face.

However, before she could swing the punch, the ground started to shake and cracks started to form in the building around them. The woman released the boy at seeing this and once he was free and on his feet, the boy ran to the end of the bin and ducked into hiding at the end of the bin while he hoped whatever was causing the shaking would continue the effort until he got away from the crazed woman. While he pressed his backpack against the garbage bin and kept his head below the top of the bin, he looked on at the pile of bricks and he was confused about the man dead and buried in the rubble.

He had heard stories about the Demon of Anarchy. A terrorist who refused to bow before the Supreme One after his first sighting and fight with police and he vowed to bring about her down fall, which in turn resulted in him being the most wanted man in the world and even the General of the Empiric Military swore she would kill him someday. But the stories he heard and read contradicted with what he witness about the dead man. It was too confusing to him and now he was on his own again, but he was grateful the earth quaking continued because it kept the twisted woman occupied with the damage the buildings were taking.

Although, as soon as it started, the shaking stopped and the woman went to looking for the boy, who was still pressed against the bin. When the woman came to the edge of the container, the boy thought about trying to out run her, but before he could even move, a metal covered arm shot straight up out of the brick pile before him, sending brick projectiles in every direction. The boy heard the woman gasp at the sight before he heard her run back toward the robot.

* * *

"Get that thing ready! The Doa is still alive," the woman shouted while she neared the robot. 

"I can't! The guns have to cool and the laser has to recharge! We didn't design the Titan to go through a prolonged fight with the Doa," the pilot replied back with fear.

"How long before you're ready to fire again," the woman question while she grabbed one of the robot's legs and slid herself to a stop.

"It will take five minutes or so, but I don't think we'll make it until then," the pilot replied before he pointed at the pile of bricks.

When she heard what the pilot said, the woman snapped her look to the rubble and she gasped at the sight of the figure pulling himself out of the debris. She couldn't believe her eyes and she released her grip on the robot's leg.

She looked up at the pilot and made a grim face before she stuttered, "I...I...I'll st...sta...stall him."

The pilot gave her a thumbs up while the woman started to run toward the figure, who had managed to pull himself out of the rubble and was now standing on top of the debris. At the sight of the figure standing on the pile, the boy became amazed at what he was witnessing and he became fascinated with the man, who looked like he should be dead. The woman was also amazed about the sight, but she feared what was going to happen next. When she was nearly to the figure, she slid to a stop and watched the blood oozing out of all the bullet holes in his suit and she wondered how he was even still standing, but she went wide-eyed at the sight of the blood stopping its course before it reversed track and started to ooze back into the holes, which started to repair themselves.

The figure chuckled at her expression and started toward her while he stated, "Game on now, you bitch."

* * *

When the figure was nearly to her, the woman let out a fighting scream and charged the man. But her bravery was foolish because the second she was within reach of the man, the figure leapt into the air and spun around with such speed that the woman only caught a glimpse of the metal boot that struck her in the side of the head. The force of the kick was so powerful that the woman saw some of her teeth be knocked out along with a massive amount of blood before she saw herself flying in a spin away from the figure. 

During the whole scene, the boy watched the event and he ducked his head when the woman flew over him and crash into the lid of the garbage bin before she slid unconscious into the container and the lid fell shut after her. At the sound of the lid slamming shut, the boy jumped away from the bin and stumbled to his knees before he looked up to see where the figure was, who was still standing where he was before he kicked the woman and he was looking up at the pilot in the robot.

"You get to see the true demon, tinker toy," the figure said with anger before he rose his hands at his sides and they began to glow a beautiful blue color, which pulsated.

After a moment, the figure slammed his hands together in front of his chest while making a strange sign with his fingers and his hands started to shake. When it seemed his hands were about to shake off his arms, they stopped moving and the air in the alleyway went completely still before a rush of air started to circle the figure, which the boy and pilot were able to see because garbage and even bricks started to circle the man. A moment later, the blue glow on the figure's hands started to travel up his arms and engulf his body. Once the glow reached his feet, cracks shot out from around his feet and raced in every direction; some even started to travel up the walls that made up the alley, causing bricks to fall all around in the alley. During the whole event, the boy looked on at the figure changing before his eyes and once the cracks started, he watched them travel about at an incredible speed.

While he studied the fractures moving about, the boy swore he was hearing the figure reciting something in a strange language and he was right in his assumption when the man started to speak loud enough for him to hear. At actually hearing the strange language the figure was speaking, the boy looked at the man and he tried to understand what the figure was saying, but he was speaking so fast that the boy couldn't even pick out a single syllable.

After reciting for a moment, the figure fell silent and an eeire silence filled the alley. When he went silent, both the boy and pilot watch with amazement while they awaited for what came next, which was the swirling air around the figure picking up speed, to the point that he looked like he was in the middle of a tornado. But even that stopped after a moment and the debris, twisting in the air, fell harmlessly to the ground around the figure, who continued to hold his stance. For a moment nothing else happened until the figure snapped his arms to his sides and him shoot his look to the sky. He let out a scream and a circle of blue light appeared around him, which started to spin around him. The second the circle became a blur around the figure, a massive jet of blue light shot out of the ground and engulfed the figure, who disappeared in the bright light, which shot into the sky.

Neither the boy nor pilot got to see what happened to the figure because the flash of light, blinded them. But after their vision cleared, they both gasped at the sight of the figure hovering in the air while his back was arched and his arms still at his sides. The only change they could see about the figure, besides him being magically suspended in the air, was his entire body was now a bluish color along with the cloak and hood he wore. While they looked on with awe, the figure started to descend slowly back to the ground and once his feet touched the ground, they saw his eyes were no longer glowing blue, but white, which were staring right at the pilot.

At the sight of the piercing white eyes staring at him, the pilot started to work at the controls before him with a terroized pace. A moment later, the chain gun arms on the robot started to rotate again and the boy heard the figure chuckle before the guns started to fire. The boy covered his ears at the deafen sound the guns were making and he shut his eyes, but they popped back open at the sound of the bullets striking concrete. As if with instinct, the boy looked at the figure and saw he was punching and kicking every bullet that got to him. This sight amazed the boy and with every spark casting off the metal hands and feet of the figure, the bullets would ricochet in the ground around him or pile up at his feet.

Finally the pilot saw the guns weren't going to help him and he flipped the laser on, which shot out at the figure without any warning. When the boy saw the laser flash by and neared the figure, he assumed the figure would try to fight off the red light just like he did the bullets. But instead the figure flipped sideways away from the boy and pressed his feet aganist the wall that made up part of the alley while the laser dissipated a few feet behind where the figure once was.

The boy gasped at the sight of the figure still having his feet aganist the wall and was standing there like he was on the ground. He felt himself starting to pass out at the sight of the unnatrual event and he on most did when the figure peered up at him with his white eyes. The boy returned the stare with one of amazement and he heard the figure chuckle before he went back to staring at the pilot, who was tranfixed with a stare of complete bewilderment. In the next moment, the figure took off running down the wall toward the robot and the boy watched the whole event while he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You're not human," the boy whispered with astonishment before the figure neared the robot.

In a flash, the figure leapt from the wall and flew outstretch toward the cockpit of the robot. At the sight of the human bullet coming at him, the pilot opened the hatch for the cockpit and leapt out right as the figure crashed into the robot. At witnessing the complete fearlessness of the figure, the boy watched him rip into the robot and a moment later, him blasting out the back of the robot while an explosion touched the bottom of his metal boots.

Once the figure was free falling to the ground, his flipped in the air and landed right on his feet while the robot behind him rocked with explosions. A moment later, the machine tilted to once side and crashed into one of the buildings that made up part of the alley. The moment the robot was no longer a threat, the figure dusted his suit off and started walking to the pilot, who had broken a leg after he jumped from the robot and him striking hard aganist the ground. When he saw the figure coming to him, the pilot screamed with fright and whimpered at the pain he felt while he struggled to crawl away from the demon stalking him. But his efforts were futile because the figure snatched him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

While he held the pilot off the ground, the figure laughed at him in the face and said, "I could rip your freaking head off if I wanted to."

"Please..." the pilot started to pleaded, but he was silenced by the figure drawing him back and flinging him aganist the alley wall like he was a rag doll.

* * *

While the pilot slid to the ground unconscious, a flash came from the figure while he stared at the out cold man and he went back to the dull colors he once was before his change. After a moment, he heard the boy rattle a glass bottle and he snapped his look to the sound. When he saw the man's glowing blue eyes looking at him, the boy gasped and started to run away, but a blue mist appeared in front of him then the figure, causing the boy to slide on his feet and him fall on his back. With him laying on the ground helpless, he looked up at the figure and his gleaming azure eyes. After an unnerving silence for the boy, several sirens started to blare through out the city and the figure knelt down at the boy's feet. 

"We need to get out of here. I can't very well take on the entire damn military for you," the figure stated before he grabbed the boy by one of the straps that belonged to his backpack.

"Where you taking me," the boy questioned while the figure picked him up off the ground by the strap.

"Somewhere safe," the figure replied before he turned into a blue mist and the boy gasped when he realized he did the same.

* * *

Moments later, the boy opened his eyes and saw he was standing on the roof of building that was surrounded by water. After taking in the sights for a moment, he realized where he was. He had seen the neglected building many times while he walked up the river bank and he always wondered about the place. He could never figure out why the building was build with letters, though he couldn't understand why it also only said LO. 

"We'll rest here for awhile," the boy heard the figure say from behind him, causing him to spin around to see the figure walking to the ledge of the roof they were on.

He watched the man make it to the ledge before he sat down and threw his legs over the side. Even after what the world had said about the man, the boy felt pity for him. Even if he was dangerous and wanted by the world, the boy saw that there was good in the man and he wondered if everything about him was true.

"Are you really the Demon of Anarchy," the boy questioned while he slid the pack off his back.

"The Doa," the figure replied scornfully, "a fancy name some news reporter coined the day I got in the news."

"But is everything they say about you true?"

"Which parts, me being a bloody thirty killer or one who wants to bring about anarchy and chaos," the figure inquired sarcastically while he continued to look away from the kid.

Just how he answered told the boy that not everything the world said about him was true and the boy started to wonder how honorable the world government was. While the boy sat down on the roof, he saw smoke come from the figure's face, but he relaxed when he saw the man was holding a cigarette. At not answering his question, the figure turned his head and watched the boy fooling around in the backpack he had.

"May I ask why those idiots were after you," the figure asked while he went back to looking at the city.

"Well, because I stole all this," the boy replied while he turned the backpack over and a pile of fruit dumped out, causing the figure to turn his head and look on.

"You got to be kidding," the figure asked with amazement before he saw the boy attack the food.

While having a mouth of full of an apple, the boy stated, "I'm not. This is the first real food I had in weeks."

"I see," the figure said sadly before he went back to looking at the city.

"Want any," the boy inquired while he slammed a watermelon aganist the roof.

"No thanks."

After a moment of him devouring what he could of the melon, the boy looked up at the man and watched him take a drink from a flask. While he watched the man, the boy saw him lower his head before he laid his back aganist the roof and look up at the sky. Though, he only had been chased by a mob once in his life, the boy wondered how much trouble it was for someone like the man, who had been on the run for nearly five years and was hunted every second of his existence.

After a long silence, the boy asked, "May I ask why you're here?"

"I'm...waiting," the figure replied with no emotion while he continued to lay on the roof and look at the sky.

"Waiting for what?"

The figure snapped back up and stood before he said, "Well, there's several things, but two in particular..."

"Which are?"

"One is because of you," the man replied before he took a puff from the cigarette.

The boy narrowed his eyes in confusion at not figuring out how he caused the figure to wait, and he asked, "Why because of me?

"Because of me intervening earlier. You're a walking, talking dead person right now," the man answered while he turned and looked at the boy.

* * *

"Do what!?" 

The figure chuckled at the boy's reaction and stated, "Kid, when I shift in and out," before he turned into a blue mist and appeared on the other side of the tower before he again turned into the mist and appeared before the boy, "I can see a person's future if I wanted to---didn't you see it happening while we were coming here?"

"No, I didn't, I had my eyes shut. But you saw my future, so what happened, I mean how am I suppose to be dead now," the boy stated while he looked up at the figure with amazement.

"That bitch would have beaten you to death---course I altered the future too much already because she would have met the same fate not long after. A bunch of homeless people came running to your aid when they heard you screaming and jumped her and the police," the man explained before he knelt before the boy.

"Oh, so you're waiting to see if I get beat to death still," the boy replied while he wasn't sure to feel grateful for the figure's help or scared about will happen to him next.

"Yep, though I didn't see anything in your future while we were coming here. So, it still could happen or you don't have a future anymore."

The boy only looked at the figure's blue eyes for a moment before he stated, "I see. So, what is the other thing you're waiting for. You mentioned two things."

After the boy spoke, the man stood up and walked to the ledge without answering the question. When he got to the ledge, he slummed his shoulders and lowered his head. These actions made the boy curious and he wished the man would answer him.

Finally the man did after a moment of silence, but he answered the boy's question by asking one of his own, "If you knew the date and time of your death and knew the exact place where it was to take place, would you be at that place on that date and would you be waiting for the time of your death?"

"You already said I was where I should have been for my death. So, I guess I would."

"But what if you had the choice? If you did end up there, you have to do something great, but if you chose not to be there, you would live forever," the man questioned sadly while he stayed in his defeated stance.

"No one knows the time of their death, but when it's your time, it's your time. Besides, you start to die the second you are born," the boy stated while he knew the man was talking about his own death and knew when it was to happen.

"True, but I'm the only one in this world who can choice when I want to die---ok, this annoys me. Kid, why does everyone have to celebrate this day."

The boy narrowed his eyes at what the figure said in the end and he stood up in time to see a parade marching down the street across the river from them. He watched the marching band for a moment, but his eyes diverted to the figure because of him talking to himself and cussing. This confused the boy because he wasn't sure if just the sight of a parade disturbed the man or the holiday itself.

Finally the boy replied, "People celebrate because of the liberty we all have now, thanks to the 'Great Savior' and the Heaven's Light."

* * *

"The 'Great Savior' and Heaven's Light," the figure mocked sarcastically, "If the world really knew about the two, they wouldn't be acting like such loonies. For God stakes, kid! Everyone in this world is brainwashed!" 

"What you mean?"

The figure spun around and snapped a finger at the boy while he spat, "Your so call 'Great Savior' wasn't great! He caused the Heaven's Light, which ended up causing the Tysyn! If he knew it would cause the disease and kill billions of people, he wouldn't have even tried to save the world!"

"N...no, that's not true. H...he was a great man, who gave his life for us all," the boy stammered while he feared the reaction of the man before him.

"Believe what you may, but I know the truth. He would have rather sat in a cabin and drank himself silly than be remembered as a so call hero. He was never anything, kid and he wanted to be nothing. The only reason he went to the Lord's Domain that night was the hope that he got killed, nothing else. No glorious remembrance, no celebrating him, and especially no one saying he was a great savior," the man snapped before he turned to look at the marching parade again.

Bravery instilled the boy when the man mocked his childhood hero and he snapped at the figure's backside, "Like you really know him! All you are is an outlaw and you like to down others who are better than you!"

"Oh, you got me all figured out, kid. But I have seen his life and you know what...just forget it, you're too damn brainwashed to understand," the figure said mordantly before he slummed his shoulders.

"What don't I understand," the boy questioned after the man even ridiculed him.

"What's the point of explaining, you're to far gone to believe any real truth that comes out of my mouth. This world hates me---wouldn't surprise me if you plan to rat out me and my hideaway."

"I wouldn't do such a thing, I owe you that much for helping me earlier," the boy replied while he knew he never thought of telling where the police and military could find the man.

"Whatever, kid, whatever. No one owes me anything---even if I helped them---but I can do one last favor for you. Where you live at so I can get you home," the man stated while he turned to look at the boy.

"Just drop me off at the first alley you come to," the boy answered sadly.

The figure cocked his head to one side as if confused with the boy's answer and he questioned, "Alley? Why an alley? Wouldn't it be better to get you home."

"That's been my home for the past two years---ever since mom and dad died from the Tysyn disease," the boy replied sadly before he sat down on the roof and looked at the figure's metal boots.

"Sorry to hear that, kid. Isn't there anyone else I can bring you to? You know, family, friends," the man questioned tenderly while he knelt before the boy and thumped his cigarette away from them.

The boy only shook his head before he covered his face with his hands and he started to wail. The sight of the boy crying, surprised the man because he snapped his head away from the boy and after getting over the shock, he lifted a hand to the boy's shoulder, but he kept clenching it and drawing it back from the boy before he finally rested it on the shoulder and massaged it gently. While he felt the man's hand on his shoulder, the boy peeked through his fingers at the figure and saw his head was to his chest and him quietly sobbing himself.

The boy was taken back by this and asked in a quivering voice, "Why are you crying too?"

"Because, kid, you're not the only one who is alone in this world," the man replied in a hoarse voice before a tear fell out of his hood.

"Oh, its not all bad for me, just I miss my parents."

"May I ask what their names were," the figure questioned while he lifted his head to look at the boy.

* * *

"Jonathan and Helen Stoppable," the boy answered happily. 

"Stoppable!? Y...you're a Stoppable," the man stuttered in amazement before he snapped his hand from the boy.

At seeing the man's reaction to his parents names, the boy made a confused look and asked, "Yeah, I am. Why? Did you know a Stoppable or something?"

Without answering his question, the man asked, "What's your name?"

"Johnny Eric Stoppable," the boy answered proudly.

"Jon then...you wouldn't have by any chance been related to a Don Stoppable?"

"Yep, he was my grandfather," Jon answered, which caused the man to jump to his feet and him starting to pace the roof.

Finally after it seemed the man got tired of pacing, he stopped walking and asked, "That means you're the great-grandson of Ron and Kim Stoppable?"

"Yes, it does, but how do you know all this," Jon stated while he looked up at the man with amazement.

The man only chuckled at the boy's answer before he said, "Jon, you wouldn't believe me if I told ya."

"After today, I about believe anything," Jon stated after he made a puzzling look.

"Well, it be a long story and since you got no home to go to, you can stay with me until it's finished. After that you can go on your merry way if you like," the figure stated before he knelt before a spot on the roof and pulled open a hatch.

"I would like that, but since you hate to be called Doa, may I know your real name," Jon stated while he lifted himself to his feet.

"I...don't have a name."

"Sure you do, everyone has a name," Jon replied with laughter in his voice.

The figure dropped the hatch, causing it to slam shut before he lowered his head to his chest and he said, "I never...had a name, but call me Doa if you like---even though I hate that name."

"Well, there has to be at least one name you were called that you liked?"

"Actually, there was one," Doa said before he reached up and pulled his hood down.

At seeing his face, Jon's jaw dropped and he stammered out, "Y...you're..."

"That's right, kid. Now do you want to hear the story or not," Doa interrupted and said before he lifted the hatch again and slipped down into the building.

Jon could only look on with awe at the spot where he last saw Doa and he willed himself into walking to the hole in the roof. Before he entered the building, Jon looked back at the city and saw a lone plane fly toward the leader of the world's palace. He narrowed his eyes at the sight and smiled when he realized who was on the plane and he climbed down in the hole in the roof.

_There is a story you got to tell me and I want to hear every last word of it,_ Jon thought while he disappeared into the building.

* * *

The End (For Now)

* * *

A/N 2: It maybe diffcult for some, if not all, to guess who Doa was. If it does cause a mystery, I may think up a 5th story to settle all the speculation. Also, I have started an afterword for the 5th story, just in case I do post the story. I stated in the afterword one character that Doa is not. 


End file.
